My Girlfriend is a Cyborg, But I Don't Care
by yiseunggi
Summary: Piko is tired of his father wanting him to fall in "love" so he decides to hit the town for the day. He goes in a store and "accidently" meets a cyborg called SF-A2 miki. Without a choice, Piko let's her stay with him for now.
1. Chapter 1

**TA DA! I'm back! Back with an another story! :D No LuKaito this time but I'm back with a MikixPiko fanfic! Whoot! I feel proud of myself! :) They actually make a good couple, no? ^^**

**My Girlfriend is a Cyborg, But I Don't Care**

by - yiseunggi

**Note: I don't own the Vocaloids. Not a single thing belongs to me. =_= Oh, but this story idea DOES belong to me. :3 **

**Chapter 1**

Princess Miku Hatsune, daughter of the royal Hatsune family sat on the short yet elegant and fancy victorian chair in the backyard of the Utatane family mansion. There she sat quietly sipping her tea while patiently waiting for her date to arrive. The teal princess drank her tea while viewing the garden filled with variety of different colors of orchids ranging from red to violet, similar to the rainbow. She quietly wondered why the garden was filled with orchids alone. There weren't any other types of flowers or trees. They were all just orchids.

"Have you been waiting long?" a lady-like voice asked.

Miku slowly turned her head to the direction where the voice came from and flashed one of her million dollar smile. "Oh, no-" but once she saw her 'date', her expression darkened and her mouth hung open from shock. In short, it was priceless. Standing a few feet away from her was a person about her age with semi-wavy brown hair down to her waist, wearing a black and red stripped dress.

"Hatsune Miku?" the person asked, smiling.

"U-u-t-tatane P-p-piko?" the teal princess sputtered, eyes wide from shock.

"Yes. Pleased to meet you." the girl held out her hand, still smiling.

"N-n-no t-the pleasure is a-all m-m-mine." Miku shook her hand and motioned for the other to sit on the empty chair across from her. "P-please sit."

Piko mouthed a little 'thank you' and sat down, enjoying the view while Miku rubbed her thumbs against each other with shyness and confusion.

"Is there something wrong?" Piko asked, slowly draining the cup of tea down her throat.

The princess tensed. "Y-yes?" Miku chirped. "U-um pardon me for my rudeness but I-I thought you w-were supposed t-to be a... y-you know, a b-b-boy." Her face flushed bright red when she said the word boy. Poor Miku's face looked like it resembled a tomato.

Piko slowly drank the last bit of his tea and smiled. "I am." he replied.

"Excuse me?"

Flashing a warm but dangerous smile, Piko pulled off his wig revealing a gush of silver hair down to his chin and a part of his hair on the top popped up making a little P sign."I am Piko Utatane, son of King Gakupo and Queen Luka. And I LOVE cross-dressing." Piko made sure he said the word 'love' a bit louder and firmer to make it stand out. He then smirked at the expression his 'date' had given him. Miku felt a mixture of shock, to dismay, to horror forming on her face. She felt like gagging. The teal princess slowly turned to disgust and immediately jumped up from her seat fuming madly.

"Yuuma!" she yelled to her servant. "Get the carriage ready! We're leaving now!"

Piko grinned even wider as he saw her leave. His plan had worked. Forcing himself to cross dress in order to get his date to leave. No matter how hard his father tried to make him marry, Piko turned them all down. Honestly, Piko doesn't like cross-dressing. He only did it because he has no other ways to fix this problem his father caused. No matter how hard he tried declining his fathers wishes, king Gakupo only grinned his usual goofy smile and says, "What nonsense! Love is love. You need it! Think of me and your mother!" In conclusion, it ended as Piko getting frustrated and deciding to reject his partner one after another. It all ended the same way every time. After every girl found out his little 'hobby', they all turned him down and left. It was very simple and Piko enjoyed it. His father didn't know anything about his 'hobby' and continued to 'help' his son look for the 'right one'. Piko thought it was all full of disgust and thought of it as a childish game. He didn't need anyone to be beside him. He was fine being alone. If someone found out something about the other person that turned them off, he or she would leave that person and go find someone else. It was all just a game. A game of life. Clinging onto one person until you get tired of the other and move on. Piko didn't need that. He was fine by himself.

"Master Piko," a butler appeared at his side with fresh clothes folded neatly into a little square. "your clothes."

"Thank you." he grabbed his clothes and walked to his room. "Ah, Tonio." Piko looked over his shoulder with a mischievous smirk. "Get the carriage ready. We're going to town." and with that, Piko left to change.

* * *

><p>The master and servant went to town as the master wished. Tonio, who used his black hat to block the heated sun rays asked his master, "Master Piko, where to?" while guiding the track of horses to the town.<p>

Piko, who earlier changed into a more 'manly' outfit, was sitting in his seat inside the carriage replied nonchalantly, "The usual."

"As you wish sir."

Piko grinned as he played with a little string that hung loosely from the wool covered wall like a cat he recently discovered. He flicked it side by side never letting it stay still as he kept thinking about the place he was headed. He couldn't afford to wait any longer. Just thinking about the place made his smile grin even wider in delight. Suddenly, the carriage halted to a stop.

"Master Piko, we are-" Tonio called out from the drivers seat. Piko wasted no time waiting for his servant to finish and practically slammed the door open in excitement. Tonio sighed as he jumped off the carriage and opened the door that led to a shop. The place Piko headed is called-

"Ah, sir Piko. It has been a while." came a cold voice. "Welcome to Eden."

.

.

.

Eden, as other people would think, is similar to the word utopia. Definition of utopia is a imaginary place full of spotless amount of dirt. In other words, it is a "perfect" world. But the store, Eden, is the opposite of utopia. It was a dirt-like store people would mistake as a 'home' belonging to a homeless person. In fact, it was so messy and spoiled that other homeless people wouldn't even want to think of it as their own house. Everywhere you look, you could only see the walls around the store covered with shaggy cobwebs and dented walls. Even though this place looked like an ant farm, Piko loved this place from the bottom of his heart. All the history packed inside this tiny shop, it would be a waste if this place suddenly burned down or disappeared.

Piko grinned lazily as he entered the old antique shop. He shook hands with the blue haired owner and popped into an empty seat around the dent looking shop. "Kaito, it has been quite a while." the childlike voice said as he viewed around the shop. "How's business going?"

"Fairly well." the twenty year old blue hair replied, dusting one of his display with his blue scarf.

"Don't you mean fail?" Piko chuckled. Tonio grunted when his master replied; trying to get his master to be mindful of his manners. Piko just laughed.

Kaito's store is a place where people buy any object he has for display or they can even sell objects to him. No matter how big or small the object is, they can always count on Kaito to buy the object from them to sell to other people.

"Its fine." the blue hair whispered to the butler. The butler huffed in reply.

"So what brings the young master here? Another rejection?" Kaito said aloud.

"You got it." Tonio whispered when Piko didn't reply.

"Cross dress?" Kaito raised an eyebrow. Tonio nodded. Other than Tonio and some of Piko's selected maids, Kaito was the only one outside the mansion to know about Piko's little 'hobby'. Everyone else including his parents didn't know about Piko cross dressing. "Ah~ I see. " Kaito quietly chuckled to himself. "The young master thinks of me as his pet to entertain him after his failure. Oh my, I see things clearly now."

"Oh joy." Piko spat, clearly annoyed where this conversation was leading.

Kaito frowned as he sat on an chair with three wrinkled million year old looking books on top of it. "Well, I'm afraid to say nothing new has entered my shop. Unless you count all the other stuff the young master already seen in the past."

Piko frowned. This wasn't something he expected to hear from Kaito. Kaito always had something new to show him even if it was just a small toy he found abandoned on the street. He huffed with displeasure. "Nothing? Nothing at all? Even just a little chip? Or a simple USB?"

"Master, please-"

"Well," Kaito broke in cutting Tonio's words. "I guess I have something you might like to see." He cupped his chin with his hands wondering if he should continue.

Piko stood up from his seat. "Show me." He ordered.

"Well, I'm not-"

"Show. Me. Now." Piko spat as he frowned at the now sulking blue haired man. He was disappointed Kaito didn't tell him earlier about this. He considered Kaito one of his list of short numbered friends who would always tell him the truth and stick with him.

Kaito sighed and motioned the duo the follow him. "Follow me."

The three walked back into a unlit dark roomed office behind the shop. Creepy little spiders crawled away when Kaito flicked on the cracked little light bulb that hung from the ceiling. He pushed some unwanted stuff to the side gently so it wouldn't get damaged and pulled out a long green blanket that was folded, covering something whatever it was inside. "This," Kaito said as he placed the blanket on the ground. "a few days ago, someone came into my store with this in the middle of the night. He looked like he was in a hurry and gave it to me for free. I didn't even have to buy this thing from him at all. He didn't want a receipt."

"Go on." Piko mumbled, hungry to know what was inside. Tonio, who was standing beside him looked as if he was about to faint at any second.

"I don't know if this is legal so I didn't tell anyone about her."

"Her?" Piko put on a little smile, amused where this topic was getting at.

Kaito tugged on the blanket and revealed something that made Piko and Tonio gasp. Tonio went as far as to excuse himself from the scene he just saw which made Kaito laugh quietly. On the ground, laid a body. A sleeping beauty waiting to be kissed by her prince charming. Her appearance wasn't pretty, yet, she wasn't what you would call ugly either. She had red hair that bloomed down all the way a little below her waist. Like Piko, she had a part of her hair on the top of her head that popped up into a slanted mini 'C' shape. She wore tattered clothes and a tag pinned to their shirt with an ID number on it. Piko held the crippled tag like it was fragile glass and carefully read the number and letters. It read: SF-A2 miki.

"SF-A2... miki..." Piko muttered, carefully rereading the letters and numbers over and over until he easily memorized it. He shook her arm gingerly. He squeezed her fingertips, rubbed his thumbs up her forearm. Her skin felt real, soft and pliant. Even the rugid structures beneath felt like real bones. And yet there was something wrong. He felt hard bumps at regular intervals, and knots of what seemed like wiring at her joins. To Piko's alert, her eyes were closed and she didn't breath; yet, her expression was dull and almost looked as if she was in a bad dream.

Kaito quickly covered the ill body with the blanket and snatched the tag away from Piko. "I have no idea what she is but I'm somehow going to dump her somewhere far away." he looked as if he was pained telling this to Piko. "This, this thing cannot be here. It- I mean, she needs to go away." Piko said nothing back. He was too occupied looking at the 'dead' body covered behind the blanket. There was... there was something that made him feel uneasy about Kaito dumping her.

"Kaito." Piko muttered, not moving an inch.

"Come now, it's getting late. The young master should be going home." Kaito stood up and reached for the young masters arm. "You should-"

Piko spun around and shot a disbelieving look at him. "You're getting rid of her? You're dumping her without knowing anything about her? How could you? Why would you do that?"

"Piko?" Kaito asked surprised.

"A random person gave you this- I mean, her in the middle of the night and you just get rid of her like some stupid trash?" Piko said this like he spat a ball of fire for every word he said. He didn't even know why he was trying to defend this... this... this thing!

"I-"

"How much?"

"What?" Kaito's eyes turned wide. "What did you say?" He asked again in a disbelieved tone.

"Stupid Kaito, you heard what I said. How much is she?" Piko asked, reaching into his pocket for his wallet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Has anyone seen my new account picture? :D SeeU and her genderbend FTW! Hehe so school started and I'm already stuck with all these never ending pile of homework. ._. It hasn't even been a full week and I'm already tired. Wow... this proves I'm such a bad role model for all those school lovers. I took a test last week and I feel like I did ok on it. Not good but not bad either. It's just... ok. Haha I tried to make this chapter as best as I could. Thank you everyone who reviewed! Care to review again? Or try reviewing? :D**

**For people who reviewed and/or added this story to their favorites, thank you very much! And for people who read this story but didn't review, thank you for reading! I wanna thank these people who reviewed.**

**CluelessLeaf - **Ehhh we meet again? :3 Thanks for reviewing! Haha yeah I can't really imagine Gakupo getting angry. I imagine him as a person who cares about health and peace or maybe a perverted stalker? Don't know but my ways of viewing him always changes! :0

**MakenshiCrona - **Thanks for reading and reviewing! Haha yeahhhh Gakupo and Luka is the parents :) Does it really seem kinda surprising?

**Mipiko - **I absolutely super duper adore your username! :D I was wondering, did you combine 'Miki' and 'Piko' to form 'Mipiko'? If you did, that's really smart! I never thought of that! ^^ Anyway, thanks for reviewing~ My oh my! Is Gakupo and Luka acting as his parents surprising? Well... I guess it is kinda weird but I didn't know who else to pick~ Oh yeah, I noticed you're a huge fan of Miki. This is actually my first time writing a Miki fanfic so I apologize if I made her too OOC! ^^" It's fine if you don't review on every chapter. Everyone is busy! So I'm fine with it and just hope you enjoyed reading my fanfic and continue reading it! Thank you and I'll update again soon!

**xFearlessPurple21x - **I do too! I really support this pairing~ :D They pair up well even though people say they don't seem to be a 'couple' type and they can't sing together. But everyone thinks differently, right? :) Well, your answer to Miki: I can't answer it so I guess you'll have to stick around more to answer your question! xD Thanks for reviewing and reading!

**ChocoKoko - **Nehhhh interesting, no? Glad you found it interesting!

**Azn-Rinny - **My asian buddy! We meet again, no? :3 Wahhh I guess your gonna stick around again? I don't mind! ^^ Hahahaha you got your next chappy right here. Wait again for more! LOL really? Thank you! I'll try my best to continue thinking of better ideas and gain your interests~ Thanks for reviewing!

**GumiGumiSignal - **I don't know why but your review made me smile :) Wahhhhh is Gakupo and Luka as his parents really that unexpected? O_o Thank you for your "amazing" review and I hope you continue to read! :D

**Now I'm done talking, I now present to you... CHAPTER 2!**

**My Girlfriend is a Cyborg, But I Don't Care**

by - yiseunggi

**Note: Vocaloid, Hello Kitty, Pokémon and all those other things don't belong to me.**

**Chapter 2**

The carriage arrived back late at night back to the Utatane mansion. Young master Piko marched inside his home like he ruled the world. Following a few steps behind him was a feeble Tonio carrying the mysterious body wrapped around by a blanket. Once the duo entered the house, Piko was immediately greeted by a small herd of maids.

"Piko-sama," a young maid with long blue hair bowed graciously while tilting her head up to look at him. "the king and queen wishes to speak to you right away."

Piko frowned. It was no surprise that his parents would've wanted to talk to him about his little meeting from that morning; but for some reason, there was a weird aura around him that didn't seem natural.

"Master Piko?" the maid inquired, her eyebrow raised in confusion.

The young master signaled his butler to bend down. Once the tall man obeyed, the Piko whispered in his ear, "Put her in my room and don't let anyone see her." Tonio nodded and they both went separate ways.

* * *

><p>Piko gallantly stepped up the stairs and walked across the halls quite a few times before approaching the king and queen's private room. The young maid from earlier excused herself a while ago saying she had chores to finish. But Piko knew well that was a lie. He knew the truth. She was afraid to face a certain someone once the door to the room opened. Piko couldn't blame her. When that person gets angry, everyone should walk away quickly before they get chewed apart like crackers. He grabbed the handle of the door and sighed one last time before opening the big glass-like door.<p>

"Nii-chan!" a certain green haired little boy ran up to the grown teen and hugged his brother. "I missed you!"

"Ryuto, get off me." Piko muttered, trying to push the little boy away from him.

"You're in trouble." the five year old boy slowly let go and looked up grinning evilly. "Mommy is going to yell at you again like last time."

"You-" Piko clenched his fist and tried to calm down but was failing miserably. Both Ryuto and himself knew Piko thought of him as an annoying little brat and wants to punch him a few times before getting satisfied. Maybe even give the little boy a black eye or crushing some bones.

"Piko, come over here." a cold icy voice snapped directly at her target. Ryuto stuck out his tongue at his older brother before running towards the person who just talked. Piko sighed and walked across the large never-ending room where two grown adults sat like on tall gold chairs like regular queens and kinds should sit on.

"I'm here." he said dully once he approached the two adults. On the left was a man with long purple hair tied up into a long ponytail wearing a long white robe with elegant purple decorations on the back and sides. To his right sat his beautiful queen who has long silky pink hair and wearing a brown nightgown to match her husband. Ryuto sat on her lap smiling at his brother while his mothers hand stroked his ruffled green hair.

"Calm down Luka." the king spoke in a calm tone. "I'm sure he has a good reason."

The queen didn't believe her partner and quietly glowered, "You have one minute to explain to us what happened this afternoon."

Piko sighed. "Well..."

.

.

.

If you were to describe the king in three words, they would be: Peace. Loving. King.

If you were to describe the queen in three words, they would be: Fiesty. Ice. Queen.

People who lived around the area or around town, couldn't imagine how the kind eggplant loving king fell in love with the cold yet beautiful tuna loving woman. Some say it was a forced marriage and some say it was fate who brought them together. The real story is... well... we'll find out soon enough.

"Well..."

"Well?" the queen glowered.

"It's actually really simple." Piko deadpanned. "We met and talked for a little while. She didn't like me and left. The end." Luka gritted her teeth angrily while Gakupo sighed and shook his head in defeat. Ryuto was pointing at his older brother, laughing at the rejection like it was a hilarious joke.

"I don't get it." Gakupo frowned. "I don't see why anyone would reject you."

_'It's all thanks to cross dressing.'_ Piko thought quietly.

"Do whatever it takes to _make_ her like you." Luka ordered and then coughed once.

"I don't get why you want me to love someone in the first place. I don't _want_ to love someone." Piko muttered and frowned.

"Nonsense!" the kind gasped horribly as if Piko grew an another head. "It's about time you get into a deep relationship. Everyone should have a chance at falling in love! Think of me and your mother!" Gakupo smiled and held his partners gentle hands. "Your mother's just like you. She didn't like me at first but it changed later on!"

"I don't want to love someone. End of discussion." the silver haired boy barked and turned to leave.

"Pi-"

"The king met the queen one day and fell in love at first sight. It took time for the queen to return the love and they finally got married. And then blah blah blah happens and blah blah blah happened next. But then-"

Due to her capricious nature, Luka finally exploded. "You _will_ fall in love. You _will_ listen to your parents. And you will-"

"You can set me up as many times as you would like. I know they won't accept me for who I am. " Piko grabbed the door handle and turned to face his guardians once again. "You can stop all the act. I know the truth why you're forcing me to love."

Gakupo looked sad as if he was forced to see a dying animal in front of him and cannot save it. "Piko-"

"What you _really_ want me to do is take over as king, don't you?" the silver haired teen grinned slyly knowing he was right.

Everyone in the room was silent for minutes until Gakupo bravely broke the long chain of silence. "Piko, I-"

"But do you really want to hand over the spot to me?" a smirk formed on the silver haired teens mouth.

The king stood up. "What are you-"

"I know you really want to hand over the high spot to him." Piko pointed a finger at the youngest person in the room.

"Ryuto can't be king." Luka frowned and crossed her arms. "He's too young."

"Are you sure you want me to take over?" Piko asked innocently. "We all know we can be in danger if I do proceed as king."

"Mommy," Ryuto grabbed his mothers shirt and frowned. "what's he talking about?"

"Ah Ryuto, you don't know the full story don't you?" Piko grinned evilly, letting go of the door handle and stretched his arms like someone would come hug him. "Do you want nii-san to tell you the _whole_ story?"

"Story!" Ryuto started to get up to run over to his brothers side but was stopped by his mother. "Mommy let go!" he frowned and started whining. "Story, story, story!"

"Ryuto, calm down. I can tell you the whole story from over here." Piko glanced at Gakupo and Luka with a knowing smirk. "Mother, father, do you remember? The whole story. I'm not-"

"Enough!" the king startled everyone in the room with his angered voice. The silver teen formed an irritated frown while the queen began to cough again. "You are forbidden to leave the house unless we give you permission. Go to you room and think over what you did wrong."

A smile crept up his face as Piko opened the door to leave. "Good night." he said one final time, glancing behind his shoulder. Gakupo was patting Luka in the back while she was coughing even more. Little Ryuto looked confused and was begging his mother to tell him the 'story'. Piko closed the door and walked down the halls to get as far away as he could from the room he just left. Once on his way to his room, Piko had to steady himself against a wall when he felt agitated. It took a few minutes before he felt better again to walk his way over to his bedroom. Outside the door to his room, he found Tonio guarding his room like a trained soldier. Tonio is a calm person in and out unless something drastic happens to make him snap. Normally when he spots his young master a few meters away, he quickly opens the door so Piko can go on. But this time, he looked quite nervous seeing his favorite silver haired master.

"Master Piko." Tonio asked almost unsure.

"What is it?" Piko said, pretending to count the stars outside even though there wasn't a window to look out.

"There's something you must know." the butler replied regretfully.

"Hm?"

"Well," Tonio looked nervous and slowly began to open the door. "see for yourself."

Expecting to see his room in a mess like a tornado crashed in or some valuable items stolen, Piko walked in and was surprised to see what he saw. There stood someone viewing his pictures hung up on the wall. He let out a little scream of surprise which caused the person to turn around. When she saw him, she bowed a full 90 degrees and greeted him,

"Pleased to meet you."

* * *

><p>Piko sat on his favorite chair, staring at the live girl looking directly back at him.<p>

"Sit." he ordered and patted a chair next to him. She quickly obeyed without a delay. They sat without exchanging any words for what it felt like hours. Her red eyes locked on his green and blue eyes, patiently waiting for him to speak. Piko carefully observed her for any sign of reaction. When he touched her head and arms, instead of pulling away, she just continued to look at him with an blank expression and not move an inch.

_'How did she wake up?_' Piko silently wondered. _'What is she?'_ Piko knew she wouldn't hurt him. Judging from the past few minutes, the teen knew she would have killed him earlier when she first noticed him. When she first greeted him, she didn't seem alarmed or even frightened. Not even a tiny bit. Piko knew his questions wouldn't be answered in silence. He needed to talk to her first.

"Who-"

"Piko!" a cheery voice called from the outside. "Let me in!"

"Play with us!" another voice giggled.

"Ladies, please be quiet!" Tonio could be heard trying to quiet them.

Piko silently swore and stood up to go unlock the door. Glancing behind him, the strange robot didn't move an inch ever since she sat on the chair.

"Grandpa Tony, stop blocking us!" the second voice from earlier whined.

"Pikoooo, I know you're in there!" the first voice called. "Play with us!"

"Shhhh! Master Piko is having an important meeting." Tonio barked.

"With who?" the second voice asked questionably.

"It's the middle of the night! Who would-"

"That will remain a secret." the butler replied.

"But Tony!" the first voice whined.

"I-"

Piko opened the door with an annoyed look towards his butler and a certain two girls. His eyebrow twitched, signaling he wasn't in the mood for games.

"Master," Tonio looked worried. "I-"

"Piko!" a girl with light pink hair tied into a long ponytail hugged him and smiled. Her signature mini red bow was located on the upper left of her head. It rubbed against Piko's face when the girl crushed him with a big hug.

The silver haired teen growled. "Iroha-"

"Piko! Piko! Play with us!" an older looking girl with long wavy blonde hair and fake cat ears tugged on his arm. "It's not fun without you! We're bored." she pouted.

"SeeU." Piko rubbed his hand against his face when Iroha let go.

"Master Piko! I'm terribly sorry about this commotion." Tonio looked worried and bowed for forgiveness.

"It's fine." Piko scowled. "Just help me-"

"Ohhhhh who is she?" SeeU peeked inside and grinned at the cyborg looking back at them with her usual blank look. "A new maid?"

"Don't-" Piko tried to pull the blonde girl away but got shoved out of the way by Iroha.

"She looks new." Iroha grinned.

"Doesn't look human." SeeU perked.

"I-" Piko tried again but was cut off by the cyborg.

"Pleased to meet you." the cyborg stood up once again and bowed formally. "My codename is SF-A2 miki."

"Woah! She's so cool!" Iroha giggled and ran over to her target. "I'm Iroha!" she pointed to the remaining three standing by the door. "And that's SeeU, Piko and Tony!"

"Tonio." the butler blurted, unable to hold it in when someone gets his name wrong.

SeeU laughed while the others remained silent. The cyborg looked confused on what to say next.

"Don't be shy!" SeeU ran over to the girls and smiled her million dollar smile. "We don't bite!"

"You two, get out!" Piko shouted, arms crossed and looking like he could kill someone right this second.

But the two maids ignored their master and kept looking at their new friend.

"Nehhh what's your real name?" SeeU asked excitedly.

"Pardon?" the red hair questioned.

"Your name!" the blonde asked again.

The female cyborg didn't reply back and stared at the blonde.

'Deaf?' Iroha mouthed to her friend. SeeU shrugged in return.

"Name..." the quiet cyborg repeated the word like something magical would happen if she said it.

"My name's Iroha Nekomura!" Iroha stood proudly and saluted. "But you can just call me Iroha."

"Neko... mura..." the red head repeated curiously.

Iroha nodded. "Yep! That's me!"

"Does everyone have something called 'name' as well?" the cyborg questioned to the blonde girl.

"Silly Miki-chan, everyone has a name!" SeeU grinned and pointed to Piko. "See that girlish looking boy over there? His name is Piko Utatane."

"SeeU!" Tonio shouted at the blonde. "Don't say masters name so freely!"

"Doesn't matter." SeeU simply replied while re-adjusting her cat ears.

"Piko Utatane." Miki repeated firmly.

"Miki, do you not have a name?" Piko questioned, ignoring Tonio's little argument to the blonde.

The female robot shook her head as a reply. "I only have a code name."

"Nehhh that's kind of sad." SeeU ignored Tonio's little chat and rested her elbows on Piko's head while using her hands to hold her chin. Piko shook her off in one second flat.

"Is... having no name... bad?" the robot asked, getting more and more into the name discussion.

SeeU shook her head as a no. "It's not bad. It's fine if you don't have a name but it's kind of sad."

"Your name is like a key to complete you as a whole, you know?" Iroha explained.

Miki mouthed a little 'o' and looked down at her feet frowning.

"I know!" Iroha yelled after seconds of silence. "We can _make_ a name for you!"

The blonde clapped in agreement while Piko and Tonio groaned.

"We can just call her Miki." Piko sighed.

"It's gonna be a special name!" SeeU exclaimed, ignoring her master.

"Iroha we don't have to make her one. She can choose whichever name she wants." Piko cut in. Tonio nodded in agreement.

"But that doesn't feel right." the young teen clung onto the cyborg and pouted. "She deserves a special name!"

"Everyone gets named from someone!" Iroha argued, SeeU nodded in agreement. "My mom named me when I was a little baby!"

"We don't-" Piko stopped when he saw the cyborg. He was actually quite startled when he saw the red headed robot looking back at him with a sad expression she was trying her best to cover. But Piko saw through it all. Deep inside, he knew the cyborg wanted to gain an official 'name' but she didn't try to object him.

"Master?" Tonio gripped the young masters shoulder when Piko stopped in mid-sentence. The butler was startled when he saw his masters face drop.

"Perhaps, we can _try_ thinking of a nice name suitable for her." Piko gritted through his teeth and looked away with a slight shade of red forming on his cheeks when the cyborg smiled.

"I have an idea!" SeeU beamed. "How about Blaze?"

Iroha shook her head in disappointment. "No no no, that's too simple. We wanna create a unique name remember?"

"Then what about Theresa?" SeeU asked.

"Name her Prima. Prima is unique, isn't it?" Tonio advised. "Prima can be short for 'Prima Donna' which means 'First Lady' in Italian."

"Prima is unique." Iroha nodded. "But I think we already have a cook named Prima somewhere in this house."

Tonio blushed and looked down at his shoes which caused laughter from SeeU and Iroha.

"You like her, don't you?" SeeU giggled.

"I... I, t-that's not-"

"Tonio loves Prima!" Iroha hollered. Tonio covered her mouth and SeeU cracked up.

"I think her name should be Miki." Piko proposed. "It's short and simple. I like it. And it's from her orginal codename."

"Let's call her Skitty!" the Hello Kitty addict grinned. "My favorite Pokémon_!"_

"Meowth is a cat too!" SeeU grinned along with her friend.

"Skitty is better." Iroha simply stated. "She can blow blizzard out of her mouth!"

"I think Delcatty is the best."

"How about Glameow?"

"That's enough!" Piko slammed his hand against a wall to get everyone attention. The two maids instantly stopped talking while Piko walked towards his desk to grab a piece of blank paper and a pen to write something down. "How about this? We write all our ideas onto this paper and pick the best name."

"Prima." Tonio suggested again. Piko rolled his eyes but wrote down the name anyway.

"Sugar!" SeeU grinned.

"Lucy." Iroha said.

And so, fifteen flew by while everyone suggested different names, leaving the forgotten cyborg standing a few steps away silently smiling to herself and wondering what her new name will be. Different kinds of names or things filled up on the paper on both front and back, leaving no more space to write. It was finally time to decide. Deciding the name was the hardest part for the four professors. They (mostly the girls) would argue about how the name wouldn't work and how weird it sounded. It felt like hours until Iroha used her creative mind and thought of an idea. She snatched the paper away from her master and grabbed an empty paper from Piko's desk to begin sorting out the names one by one while trying to shoo away her three companions so they wouldn't peak at her 'masterpiece'. It took a good five minutes for Iroha to finally decide on the 'right name' and wrote the official on an another sheet of paper.

"Ahem," Iroha coughed and stood up from her seat with the paper in hands. "I finished."

"Well? What is it?" the three asked curiously. Miki didn't say anything but she was silently urging for Iroha to reveal the answer to her name.

Iroha paused before revealing the cyborgs new name. She honestly loved how everyone was looking at her like she knew the answer to everything in the world. Iroha mentally noted to be more creative later in the future. Silently counting to three, she held up the paper for her friends to see. "You like it?" she asked, grinning.

Everyone besides the two male in the room grinned in amusement and clapped in delight while Tonio and Piko stared at the paper in horror. The paper with Iroha's messy handwriting read:

SF-A2 Fiery-fire-breathing-kitty-abracadabra-whatcha-ma-call-it-Piko's-pink-boxers-with-decorated-red-hearts-cosmetic-macho-bear-bo-beep-bo-beep-bo-beep-nya-electronic-metic-super-sonic-bionic-USB-pepepepepepepe-sugar-coat-kitty Miki.

.

.

.

"What the f-" Tonio quickly covered his master's mouth before Piko could finish.

"Do you like it?" Iroha asked the red haired cyborg. The cyborg only bowed and thanked everyone for spending much time creating her new name. She slowly repeated her new name in amusement.

"WHY IS MY UNDERWEAR IN HER NAME?" Piko yelled angrily once he pulled free from Tonio's grasp.

"Because we needed to make it unique!" SeeU smiled and hugged her new friend. "Nice to meet you Fiery-fire-breathing-kitty-abracadabra-whatcha-ma-call-it-Piko's-pink-boxers-with-decorated-red-hearts-cosmetic-macho-bear-bo-beep-bo-beep-bo-beep-nya-electronic-metic-super-sonic-bionic-USB-pepepepepepepe-sugar-coat-kitty! I hope we get along!"

"I had to add your underwear because for some reason, I remembered it." Iroha added and then suddenly mumbled to herself. "I had to wash it the next morning..."

"Iroha!" Piko tried everything he could to break out of Tonio's grasp, but Tonio was far too strong for a feeble Piko to battle alone. "Change it!"

"I can't." the Hello Kitty lover smiled innocently. "Once it's official, you can't change it."

"IROHA!"

"I-"

"Thank you." the cyborg with the super long name cut in between the mini battlefield and smiled. "Thank you." she said again. She continued repeating the same words over and over until it slowly minimized into a small whisper so only she herself could hear. She looked at Iroha and SeeU who were laughing or shivering at the past memories they shared while Piko bent down and mumbled who-knows-what in his little emo corner. Tonio looked frightened and tried to cheer his master up. Everywhere she looked, the little cyborg could see different emotions everyone shared and enjoying their life the best they can. She couldn't help but accidently let out a small laugh looking at everyone around her. All the words coming out from everyone's mouths stopped and they all slowly turned to look at the red head in surprise. It didn't take long before the cyborg found out she was the only one laughing and stopped immediately. "I'm sorry." she blushed and quickly apologized. "Please forgive me."

"What are you talking about?" Iroha giggled and high-fived her blonde friend. "It's our first time seeing you laugh!"

"We are happy to listen to your cute laugh." the blonde added.

"I'm glad she can be emotional." Tonio said and gave her a soft smile.

"Fiery-fire-breathing-kitty-abracadabra-whatcha-ma-call-it-Piko's-pink-boxers-with-decorated-red-hearts-cosmetic-macho-bear-bo-beep-bo-beep-bo-beep-nya-electronic-metic-super-sonic-bionic-USB-pepepepepepepe-sugar-coat-kitty," SeeU appeared at her new friends side and linked her arms with her friends cold metal arm. "let's go sleep. You can sleep in our room!"

Iroha joined in with SeeU and linked her arm with the red hair. "We can let you wear our clothes too!"

SeeU eyed her friends tattered clothes and frowned. "I don't wanna know why you're wearing rags in the first place."

Each linked their arms with their new friend in the middle and strode out the door as if they owned the world and every single atom of every single thing on the planet earth. Well, to be more precise, Iroha and SeeU looked determined while the remaining red hair looked kind of troubled and tripped every once in a while.

Tonio seemed more relaxed and shouted, "Good night, Fire-breathing-cow-lady-"

"It's Fiery-fire-breathing-kitty-abracadabra-whatcha-ma-call-it-Piko's-pink-boxers-with-decorated-red-hearts-cosmetic-macho-bear-bo-beep-bo-beep-bo-beep-nya-electronic-metic-super-sonic-bionic-USB-pepepepepepepe-sugar-coat-kitty!" Iroha and SeeU shouted perfectly in sync from outside and slammed the door shut. Laughter could be heard from outside even if the doors were shut tight. There's possibly a high chance the other maids and butlers would wake up and shout at the duo to quite down.

After a few of minutes, Tonio bid farewell to his master and walked out the door to get some sleep. Piko looked at his old clock hung on the wall and wasn't surprised it was already hours past midnight and morning would arrive again in a couple of hours. He dragged himself onto his bed and plopped down on the bed sheet, too lazy to take off his clothes and change into his pajama's. Piko nuzzled his face against his soft pillow and spent a few minutes replaying the little party in his head from earlier. Of course there were fun and shocking moments, but to him, Piko thought of his friends as his real parents and siblings instead of his personal maids and butler. _'Thank you.'_ he remembered his cyborg say. _'Thank you.'_ Piko couldn't help but pause for a moment when he remembered that scene. Suddenly, he remembered something. Since the beginning when Piko met her, he knew she was different from all the other servents he ordered. She didn't smile when she faced him. Instead, she gave away no emotion. She gained his interest the second he met her.

"Well," Piko whispered to himself. The young noble rolled around his bed, hiding his grinning face behind his pillow. "what should we play tomorrow?"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm actually kinda sad T_T Fanfiction wouldn't show Miki's new name without the "-" symbols. So I add the re-edit and put in the "-" symbols so it would show. So how do you like Miki's new name? It's kinda... random? ^^ That was the whole point. But if you think about it, I'm actually quite proud of myself for 'creating' this name. Very unique isn't it? LOL!<strong>

**I decided to add Iroha and SeeU into the story because I'm starting to like both of them more than before. I liked SeeU ever since I heard a K-loid was coming out but for Iroha, I really like her because she has a great voice. Idk why I haven't noticed it before but when I listened to her sing "trick and treat", "mind as Judgement" and "Nakimushi Kareshi" (duet with Piko), I instantly loved her voice. It's sad not a lot of people use her. :( Please support both SeeU and Iroha!**

**Speaking of SeeU, I was on naver searching for stuff until I somehow ended up on a facebook page/group called, "Hate SeeU because She was launched as a Korean Vocaloid" ... WTF.**

**I can't help but feel disappointed while I'm typing this up. Did you know there are anti-Engloid and K-loid fans? I heard people think Engloids are "ugly" compared to the Japanese Vocaloids. One reason why people don't like SeeU because she's a KOREAN Vocaloid instead of a Japanese. Seriously? Hating her because she's Korean? I'm tired of people saying they don't like something because it was made from this/that COUNTRY. Hating SeeU and the Engloids because they're not Japanese or "cute" is a really stupid reason. For the people who still think, "Japan is the best country! We/they have the cutest and popular Vocaloids!" GET. A. BRAIN. I'm not trying to be mean or anything but every country have their own pros and cons. Japan, Korea, America, Europe, Antarctica, you name it all. I just want people to not take the hating too far and appreciate the non-Japanese Vocaloids. There's actually really good songs sung by the Engloids if you search carefully.**

**So... enough of my ranting. Everyone, I wanna thank you again for reading my 8th fanfic! Hope you enjoyed it~ The next chapter will come out soon so please look forward to it! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**I realized that I upload a new chapter once every month. That... is not good. Sorry! I'll try to update sooner! ^^"**

**It was a long week for me and my brain decided to slack off. I was looking through someones list of favorite stories and thought, "Hmmm... this person has the same list as me, how weird!" But in the end, it was my list I was looking at. Wow, silly me! ^^"**

**SEEU'S SECOND DEMO CAME OUT! :D "죽어도 못보내****" (Never Let You Go) originally sung by K-Ballad group 2AM! I love this demo! Bang Shi Hyuk (Hitman Bang) is a super good composer! :D I keep listening to it non-stop! LOL!**

**Anyway, like always, I want to thank everyone who reviewed, added this story to their favorite, read chapter 1 and 2, etc etc! Now, here's my little reply messages to my reviewers~**

**Team LIGHTSWORN – **I know she's bilingual. But she still counts as the first Korean Vocaloid.

**Azn-Rinny – **안녕~ ᄏᄏᄏ 읽어주셔서 고마워! ^^ Hahaha it's okay! I do that too! xDD I think, "When did she/he update this?" Yeah it's sad to say but it's true. The facebook group is real but by looking at it, there isn't much people who joined so that's a good thing! :3 They get on my nerves too but we just gotta live with it ^^" Even in your ninja mode, you got caught x3 I can't help but think of it as cute~ Thanks for reviewing~~ :D

**Mipiko –** Oh wow! Thanks for your long review! :D I love long reviews! Hehehe maybe everyone does? XD Errr, I'm not gonna try doing a facedesk. It sounds very painful just thinking about it! O_o Ohhhh your Piko is like my Piko? *sigh of relief* That's great! XD Ahhhh Piko is so fun to mess around with, no? :3 Oh, I checked and you're right. I did spell her name wrong! But I'm sorta lazy to go and change it. Maybe I'll do it later. Or tomorrow? Or the next day? Or the day after that? Maybe next month? Maybe... never? Naaaaahhhhhh I'll definitely fix it! ^^ Just... not right now. Haha you caught right on what I was trying to show in the previous chapter! *high fives* Yeah I 'forced' Piko to join the Internet Co., Ltd family! :3 Because he's the only Vocaloid from Ki/oon so... yeah~ ^^ Unfortunately, Lily is not Piko's cousin. Instead, she is somehow involved in this story and... oops! I guess I gotta stop here for now. I gave away too many secrets~ :) See you next time!

**I My Me Mine – **IMMM! So glad to hear from you! Hehe why thank you! I will try to continue get your interest in my fanfics :3 I already have five fanfics I have in mind but I decided to put them on hold since I should finish this first. Yeeessshhhh Piko is cross dressing :) That's just how I create him ^^ You like Yuma? Me too! He sounds the manliest out of all the other male Vocaloids but that's just what I think. His fanart has him with short pink hair, right? When I first saw it, I thought he was Luki since he has pink hair LOL. Don't worry, I'm planning on having him come back later in a couple chapters :) But I'm not 100% sure if he will. It all depends on how the story flows. If there is room, I'll have him come in and include his little drama! :D Oops! Another secret spilled! :X Hmmm... to be honest, yes. I kind of regret having Gakupo being Luka's wife. =_= But on the bright side, Kaito seemed to fit the store clerk role better than Gakupo. Gakupo seemed to fit being the king role the best out of every male (maybe not including Yuma...). And besides, a lot of people are LukaxGakupo fans so... I guess they should be happy about this. It's the least I can do for them, no? Thank you for finding my mistakes! I will fix them later. I'm really lazy ^^" The questions you thought of are either right or sort of right. Good catching! :3 I'll make sure I reveal the answers one-by-one~ Until then, keep thinking!

**MakenshiCrona –** Your username reminds me of Crona from Soul Eater O_o Idk why but when I saw the name, Crona immediately popped into my mind! :D The chapter was interesting? Thank you! Hahahaha if you memorized her name, nice job! I didn't memorize it yet. All I remember is Piko's-pink-boxers. =3=

**CluelessLeaf –** It is, isn't it? Yeah but at least I got the name on! ^^

**booksonclouds – Chapter 1:** Thank youuuu!  
><strong>Chapter 2:<strong> Chocolate cookies? Yes please! XD Yes, SeeU is the Korean Vocaloid. I'm super excited for her to come out! XD Well, majority of the reason why people don't like her is because she's a Korean Vocaloid. Stupid reason but it's true. Japan and Korea don't really have a brotherly/sisterly relationship. I wish they did...

**xFearlessPurple21x** – Your review brought a smile on my face :) And I will admit, I loved it so much that I reread it a couple of times! ^^ Maybe more but I loved it! Don't worry! Just let out all your Piko fangirl mode! I'll release mine too! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! PIIIKOOOOOO! Hahaha anyway, yeah I thought of SeeU and Iroha as good friends :) Just by looking at pics of those two, they do look like they get along very well! :D Miki's new name... ahhhhh yes it's very unique, no? :3 SeeU's gender bend has so many names that even I don't know which will be the 'real' name. So far, all I know is USee, SeeMi, SawU, Sen, SeenU, USeen, Shiwoo, SeeWoo, and all those other names. But I honestly like USee out of all the names. ^^ Oh yeah, I hope you didn't die yet! 'Cos the next chapter is right here :) Hope you enjoy!

**Morumotto-chi – **Every Vocaloids pwns! :3 They each have their own unique style~ I've actually seen 1 or 2 stories with SeeU in it. There's even a fanfic with SeeU as the main character! I forgot the name of the story but it's somewhere out there. If you find it, try reading it. It will surely make the author happy! ^^

**ChocoKoko –** Me too! It's super duper long! Ah, maybe I should shorten it?

**Chapter 3 is finally here~ Enjoy!**

**My Girlfriend is a Cyborg, But I Don't Care**

by - yiseunggi

**Note: Karasuyasabou made a song called "Jabberwocky – Jabberwocka" sung by the Kagamine twins. Len sounds like he's singing "Calm Down" instead of "Turn Up" O_o But that might be just me...**

**Chapter 3**

"Fiery-fire-breathing-kitty-abracadabra-whatcha-ma-call-it-Piko's-pink-boxers-with-decorated-red-hearts-cosmetic-macho-bear-bo-beep-bo-beep-bo-beep-nya-electronic-metic-super-sonic-bionic-USB-pepepepepepepe-sugar-coat-kitty, where are you?" hollered two girls in complete sync. "Fiery-fire-breathing-kitty-abracadabra-whatcha-ma-call-it-Piko's-pink-boxers-with-decorated-red-hearts-cosmetic-macho-bear-bo-beep-bo-beep-bo-beep-nya-electronic-metic-super-sonic-bionic-USB-pepepepepepepe-sugar-coat-kitty!"

SeeU and Iroha ran across each hallway and opened every door they passed all just to find a certain someone.

"We don't bite! Don't hide!" exclaimed the girl with her usual red ribbon on her hair. She looked devastated and worried. If a passerby saw her, that person might have thought she was mentally ill. "Did I do something to scare you? I'm sorry!"

The older girl put her gentle hand on Iroha's shoulder. "I'm sure she's around here somewhere. We just have to try harder."

But Iroha didn't listen. She was too afraid to calm down and listen to anyone. Not even her best friend. SeeU tried to comfort her every possible way and kept telling her that they will find her but it was no use.

"Stupid house!" she kicked the brick stone wall with all her might and bit her lips to prevent herself from crying.

The taller girl could only look at her younger friend with sadness and pat her head. It wasn't the best technique to cheer up a friend but at least it did some good effect.

"Do you think she ran away?" Iroha looked out the window, glancing at every possible routes her friend could have left.

"I don't think so." SeeU looked around the hallway to see if Iroha's action caused anyone to come chase them out. "But I do know Fiery-fire-breathing-kitty-abracadabra-whatcha-ma-call-it-Piko's-pink-boxers-with-decorated-red-hearts-cosmetic-macho-bear-bo-beep-bo-beep-bo-beep-nya-electronic-metic-super-sonic-bionic-USB-pepepepepepepe-sugar-coat-kitty and Piko get along well. She wouldn't leave so easily."

Iroha frowned. "Did she not like my bed? Was it too stiff? Did it smell bad? I told her to sleep on my bed since we only have two beds in our room!"

SeeU shrugged. "I'm pretty sure that's not it." she said. "Most beds are the same except for our masters. They have the best beds compared to ours even if all the servants combined our beds together. And it was your turn to wash our bedclothes three days ago so it wouldn't have smelled bad."

Iroha gasped like she saw a ghost. "SeeU," she murmured. "I forgot to add detergent on our bedsheets! Maybe that's why Fiery-fire-breathing-kitty-abracadabra-whatcha-ma-call-it-Piko's-pink-boxers-with-decorated-red-hearts-cosmetic-macho-bear-bo-beep-bo-beep-bo-beep-nya-electronic-metic-super-sonic-bionic-USB-pepepepepepepe-sugar-coat-kitty didn't like it!"

SeeU slapped her forehead and shook her head with a sigh. "I'm sure that's not it..."

The hello kitty lover groaned and slapped herself thinking she's stupid. "It is! Maybe Fiery-fire-breathing-kitty-abracadabra-whatcha-ma-call-it-Piko's-pink-boxers-with-decorated-red-hearts-cosmetic-macho-bear-bo-beep-bo-beep-bo-beep-nya-electronic-metic-super-sonic-bionic-USB-pepepepepepepe-sugar-coat-kitty is actually a total neat freak and freaked out when she saw all the tiny bacteria on my bed!"

"Stop hitting yourself!" the blonde grabbed Iroha's wrist and pulled it away. "That's not true! I know she's still here! I can feel it! I can-"

"If she's here then why isn't she standing here with us now?" Iroha shouted, tearing starting to come out of her almond shaped eyes. "She has to be here! She needs to-"

The blonde couldn't take it anymore. She felt useless. She felt scared. She felt sickened. She felt lonely. She was tired of it all. Her only way to get her anger out of her system was to scream; so she did. SeeU screamed. She screamed out of frustration.

"SeeU?" Iroha asked, surprised at her friends sudden scream. What startled her was when she saw her friend shivering and her back facing her. Iroha grew livid. She took a few steps forward to face her friend and stepped back when she saw drops of liquid dropping to the floor. "SeeU?" she asked again, beginning to feel a a little worried.

"You think you're the only one scared?" SeeU asked melancholy. "I'm scared. I'm afraid Fiery-fire-breathing-kitty-abracadabra-whatcha-ma-call-it-Piko's-pink-boxers-with-decorated-red-hearts-cosmetic-macho-bear-bo-beep-bo-beep-bo-beep-nya-electronic-metic-super-sonic-bionic-USB-pepepepepepepe-sugar-coat-kitty left us too! But you don't see me worrying like a freak unlike you!"

Iroha had to restrain herself from talking back. Even though her new friend was nowhere in sight, she couldn't afford having her best friend walk behind her back. It just hurt to think about it.

"I'm sorry..." she approached the shivering blonde and wiped the tears off her friends crystal blue eyes with her gentle thumb. "I was being selfish. I didn't realize you were hurt too. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry... I'm sorry! Stop crying!" Iroha hugged her dear friend like her life depended on it. "Stop crying or I'll start crying too!" she whined.

"S-stupid!" the blonde cried and hugged back.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm-"

"SeeU-san, Iroha-san," a voice cut in between them like a knife. "this room needs to be cleaned right away. Please evacuate this room immediately."

The duo stopped hugging and turned to face the owner of that voice. Their mouths hung open when they saw her.

"I have come-"

"Fiery-fire-breathing-kitty-abracadabra-whatcha-ma-call-it-Piko's-pink-boxers-with-decorated-red-hearts-cosmetic-macho-bear-bo-beep-bo-beep-bo-beep-nya-electronic-metic-super-sonic-bionic-USB-pepepepepepepe-sugar-coat-kitty!" the duo shouted in perfect sync and ran towards to hug the cyborg.

"Iroha-san? SeeU-san? Is there a problem?" the cyborg asked, a little frightened at the sudden action. "What are you doing to me?" she asked when they hugged her.

"Shut up and let me hug you!" Iroha cried and hugged her friend even tighter.

"Hug?" Miki blinked. "I... do not... understand that word."

"Hug is like this!" Iroha exclaimed and hugged the cyborg with all her might. "I'm hugging you because I'm sad! I was worried you left us!"

"Where were you?" SeeU asked, releasing her grip from the cyborg so she wouldn't get crushed from Iroha again.

"I was cleaning."

The hall was filled with silence again as Iroha let go of Miki in confusion.

"Clean...ing?" Iroha asked, making sure she heard right.

"At night?" SeeU added in.

Miki nodded and bent down to pick up her mop on the ground. She eyed the large blue bucket on the floor and looked at the ground covered in water and soap everywhere when she accidentally let go of the bucket at the same time Iroha crushed her.

"Cleaning at night?" Iroha looked at SeeU with wide eyes.

"Fiery-fire-breathing-kitty-abracadabra-whatcha-ma-call-it-Piko's-pink-boxers-with-decorated-red-hearts-cosmetic-macho-bear-bo-beep-bo-beep-bo-beep-nya-electronic-metic-super-sonic-bionic-USB-pepepepepepepe-sugar-coat-kitty, we are maids but that doesn't mean we clean all the time. We have breaks!" exclaimed SeeU. "You need to sleep! You must be-"

"I am not programmed to sleep." the cyborg cut in and halted SeeU from stepping on an area filled with soap. "I do not need to rest."

"But aren't you... you know," Iroha fumbled to grab the bucket next to her. "tired?"

"No, not at all," Miki smiled and curtsied. "but thank you for your concern."

"Fiery-fire-breathing-kitty-abracadabra-whatcha-ma-call-it-Piko's-pink-boxers-with-decorated-red-hearts-cosmetic-macho-bear-bo-beep-bo-beep-bo-beep-nya-electronic-metic-super-sonic-bionic-USB-pepepepepepepe-sugar-coat-kitty, your not going to leave us, are you?" SeeU asked worriedly.

The cyborg looked up in surprise. "I would never do that. I would need the masters permission to leave."

"Yeah!" Iroha shouted and slapped SeeU's arm. "She's going to stay with us forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and-"

"Iroha-san." Miki cut in.

"Hm?" the pink hair replied.

"You should change out of your pajama and wear your maid uniform."

"Huh?" Iroha looked confused for a second and slowly looked down at what she was wearing. She gasped in horror when she found herself still wearing her pink Hello Kitty pajamas.

"You should be wearing what we have on right now." SeeU chuckled and pointed to Miki and herself.

The room was silent for a long time until the trio broke into laughter. There standing in the middle of the hallway was an embarrassed Iroha, a laughing SeeU, and a smiling cyborg who felt happy with joy.

* * *

><p>Piko could hear everything.<p>

Footsteps everywhere outside his door and people talking about their everyday lives. The footsteps he could hear now were semi-soft footsteps coming closer to his room each step. He knew it came from the one and only Ring Suzune, the maid who walked with him part-way to his parents room yesterday. The footsteps meant Ring was coming to wake him up.

"Master Piko?" Ring knocked on the door twice before coming in. "Master Piko, it's time to wake up."

"In a minute." the silver haired teen faintly muttered, covering his sly smile behind his soft pillow. He clung onto his bed like a cat while Ring tried to pull him up.

"It's time to eat breakfast young master!"

"I'm tired." Piko sat up groggily with the help from his maid. "I don't want to eat."

"You're at the age where you need lots of food to grow!" exclaimed the blue haired teen.

But the young master didn't care. He stopped growing a long time ago. Since he was 16 now, it was almost five years since he last grew any taller.

"Shyeah right." He muttered.

"Did you sleep without changing last night?" Ring asked. When Piko nodded a yes, she sighed.

"I will have a little word with Tonio-"

"No need to." Piko snapped and stood up to leave.

"Master, you need to change!" exclaimed Ring.

"Don't wanna." he muttered, grabbing the door handle in his hand.

It was ironic to him how his maids and butlers get in trouble for stuff he didn't want to do. He should have been the one in trouble instead of them. Tonio simply did what Piko asked him to do. Piko sighed.

Deep inside, Piko was bored. He wanted someone to entertain him. He didn't want someone to follow his directions like a mere puppet. He wanted someone to... change him.

* * *

><p>"You're late." Snapped the queen when Piko finally arrived.<p>

"Piko's late!" Ryuto grinned. "Piko's always late!"

"Well, good morning to you too." the silver haired teen responded glumly.

"Food is ready!" Prima exclaimed in her heavy Italian accent. The Italian appeared from the kitchen carrying a tray filled with four bowls of fried rice and the proper materials needed the eat with. She scurried over and placed Gakupo's plate of food in front of the king, then Luka, then Piko, and lastly, Ryuto.

"Good morning, Prima." Piko grinned when Prima approached him.

"Buongiorno! (Good morning!)" Prima smiled back at the young master, putting his plate of fried rice in front of him.

As Prima turned to leave him, Piko leaned in to whisper in her ear, "He says good morning." Prima stopped in the middle of her pace and flushed with shyness. She didn't need to know who 'he' was. Prima turned back and whispered the same as Piko teasingly smirked. Tonio didn't even _see_ him this morning. Piko would gladly tell her message to Tonio later on.

"Enjoy!" Prima curtsied and left the room.

"Son, why are your clothes wrinkled?" Gakupo asked, slightly tilting his cup of water.

Piko shrugged. "Forgot to change."

Luka frowned. "That's nonsense."

Piko ignored her and ate a spoonful of rice. He smiled as he felt the warm cooked rice heat up his mouth. Prima is known well in the household for her talent to cook. She was first discovered in Italy by Gakupo when he ate at the restaurant she used to work as the assistant chef. Everyone who ate her cooking instantly fell in love with it. She was a cook with a rare specialty that not everyone was born with. Prima was proud. She knew she was special and she wasn't going to stop until she breathed her last breath on earth.

"It's wonderful eating breakfast with the whole family, isn't it?" smiled the king, clearly trying to change the subject.

_'Not really.'_ thought Piko, putting in a spoonful of rice into his mouth.

"A wonderful sunny day." Gakupo grinned. "Luka, we should go outside for a little stroll today."

Luka nodded in agreement. "That sounds pleasant."

"Can I go too?" Ryuto chimed. "I wanna go!"

"Of course!" Gakupo smiled to his son like any other father would smile to their precious child. "Piko, do you want to join us?"

"No thanks."

Ryuto snorted. "Piko's a loner!"

Gakupo gasped. "Ryuto! Your brother is not a loner! He has a wonderful personality!" he nudged his partner for support. "Right, Luka?"

"Of course." she replied, without as much care as Gakupo. She dabbed her mouth with a napkin while Piko rolled his eyes.

"Your highness, today's mail have arrived." Ring approached, carrying a packet full of mail.

"Thank you, Ring." said the king. He recieved the mail and slowly went over the them one by one.

Minutes went by as the family ate and talked. Most of the talking came from Ryuto about how skilled he was at singing. Luka nodded and smiled at her little boy while Gakupo smiled along but kept reading each mail. Tired of listening, Piko quietly stood up and left the room unnoticed. Luka and Ryuto chattered away until their conversation got cut off by a burst of laughter from the king.

"Gakupo?" Luka asked. "What is it?"

"Did daddy read a joke from the mail?" Ryuto asked curiously.

The king didn't listen to them and turned to look for his other son. "Piko?" Gakupo looked around. "Piko? Where did he go?"

"He must have left while we were talking." Luka muttered and clicked her tongue. "That boy has no manners."

"No manners!" Ryuto sang.

Gakupo frowned but quickly turned into a grin. He folded a certain envelope and held it close to his chest. "Luka dear," he smiled. "our son has been blessed."

"Blessed?"

"With love."

Ryuto laughed.

"Darling," the queen looked at him confused. "do you remember how many girls turned down our offer?"

"Yes, I do." Gakupo nodded. "But this girl is different. I have a positive feeling Piko will like her."

"Her?" Luka was completely confused now.

"Yes, her." he handed her a letter that had an blue symbol stamped in the front. A letter with a stamp meant it was a royal letter. A letter that came from a royal family. "She wants to meet him in person!"

"I don't understand why she wants to meet him." Luka skimmed through the letter and later changed her mind. "But she sounds very interesting. I never expected the Aoki family to write to us."

"The Aoki family? Who's that?" Ryuto asked. "Are they famous like us?"

"The Aoki family!" Gakupo grinned. "I see a bright future ahead of the two families."

"Who's the girl papa?" the little boy asked in wonder.

"She's a girl who might have the chance to change Piko's feelings. She is a pure girl." Gakupo smiled like an angel. "Why, I haven't seen her since ten years ago! I'm sure she grew up to be a pretty young lady like her mother!"

"Who?" Ryuto grew impatient by each second. "What's her name?"

"Lapis." Gakupo replied, motioning to Ring to bring him a pen and paper. "Lapis Aoki."

* * *

><p>Piko was in the backyard of the Utatane house. The backyard is well known to be filled with orchids everywhere ranging from a variety of different colors. Piko was at the farthest right corner sitting in a squatting position, looking at a single yellow chrysanthemum sitting in the rich soil. A single yellow flower shared the same soil with hundreds of different colored orchids. Piko couldn't help but love this flower. That flower made him feel... warm. He stood up from his position when he heard footsteps approach him.<p>

"Who's there?" the teen questioned.

"Master?"

Piko turned and saw Miki standing a few meters away from him. His face calmed a little when he saw it was her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, trying not to sound harsh from the sudden surprise. "Why aren't you with Iroha and the others?"

"I am not programmed to play around." the cyborg simply stated. "Master, if I may ask, what are you doing here?"

"I was watching something." Piko said, looking down at the yellow plant.

"The flower?" Miki questioned.

"Meet my secret friend." Piko grinned, bending down to pat the puffy yellow flower.

The cyborg approached him and bent down looking at her masters little friend. "This flower is different from the others."

"I know," Piko answered. "that's why I like it. Don't you?" he grinned sheepishly.

"I do not get it." the cyborg replied.

"It's something you won't understand." Piko said, using his hands to support his chin. "Something only I know."

"Master-"

"How... does it feel like?" Piko asked.

"Excuse me?" Miki questioned, looking confused.

"How does it feel like to be free?" he asked again, looking at the clear blue sky with his wild imagination.

"Free?" the pink hair questioned.

"You know, I'm starting to think you're deaf." Piko chuckled. "Yeah, free."

"Free..." the cyborg wondered aloud.

Piko nodded.

"Then, am I... free?" the cyborg asked.

"I don't know, are you?"

Miki frowned. "But master just asked me how it feels to be free."

"Tell me," Piko asked. "do you _feel_ free?"

"I..." Miki looked down at her new/used black flats SeeU let her have. It took her a while to think until she smiled happily. "I think I am."

Piko nodded and formed a little smile in his mouth. He let the soft wind brush his hair away from his face. He could feel his bare skin getting attacked by the invisible wind. He felt trapped.

"If I am free, then does that mean master is free too?" Miki asked.

When Piko didn't reply, Miki grew more confused. "Master?" she asked.

"No," the silver haired teen finally answered. "I'm not free."

It was quiet for the millionth time that day. Piko hated the silence in the thin air. It felt so awkward and he couldn't stand it. He stood up to go back inside but stopped when his cyborg grabbed his sleeve.

"Master," she stood up and walked towards him step by step. Piko didn't know what was going on, but when she turned him around and hugged him, Piko couldn't say anything.

"M-mi-miki?" he said, feeling a bit too shocked that his voice cracked.

"A hug." she replied, slowly letting go. "Iroha-san told me that humans hug one another if they are sad. If master is sad, then I too am also sad."

"T-that's stupid!" Piko blurted, covering his red face with his arms. Piko didn't know what to do. It was like his brain froze and left him unable to control his own body and mouth.

"That is... untrue?" Miki said, a little surprised that she was wrong.

"That's not what you're supposed to do." he muttered. His body wouldn't listen to him as he leaned towards to kiss her. But at the last second, he regained his composure and instead, gave her an awkward hug.

"Master," Miki said after a moment of silence. "isn't this the same thing as I did?"

"Sh-shut up!" Piko ordered. He didn't let go of her until he felt his heart turn calm from beating twice as fast from usual. But it took him even longer when he felt the cyborg hug him back.

* * *

><p><strong>실망이야<strong>**... *sigh***

**I re-wrote this chapter about 3 or 4 times until I finally approved it. Hopefully, the next chapter will be better! ^^ I guess my energy to write came from listening to Jun.K's song, "Alive" :) It's a very good song. I recommend it!**

**I guess this is it for now so SEE YOU NEXT TIME! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**I can't believe it's already the fourth chapter! Gahhhh I guess I need to make it a little more "dramaitc"? LOL there's gonna be a bumpy road ahead so be prepared!**

**I went to the library one day to read books I enjoyed reading from when I was little. I picked out a book called "Thank you, Mr. Falker" by Patricia Polacco and "Chrysanthemum" by Kevin Henkes. I cried. I'm not kidding. I cried reading them. It was sosad... ._. I don't even know why I'm telling you this.**

**Anyway, like always, thank you EVERYONE who read/review/alerted/favorite! It really means a lot to me! The reviews make me really happy to know people like my story! ^^**

**Morumotto-chi** – Yeah, I'm glad you noticed! And thank you~! ^^ Every Vocaloid needs a chance to shine! Even the non-popular ones! I think Miku and the twins will appear later. I know Miku will but I'm not 100% sure about the twins. I don't really care about Lui's design (okay, maybe I do a little bit.) but I do care about his voice. I wish he'll have a mature voice but I'm pretty sure he won't T_T Yes, you're right, he and Len will have a little shota competition! His design is REALLY girlish. I thought he was a she when I first saw him. ^^" Speaking of Lui, I think he will come in later on. I'm still in the process of planning his role. I tried using a limited amount of male Vocaloids because I need to be able to use them as fresh characters later as the story processes. There's so many female Vocaloids! =_= I wish there were more males. But then I realized I can use male UTAU's so... I don't know. Anyway, thanks for reading!

**Chocokoko** – Yeah I'm amazed too! XD Hmmm... I'm planning on shortening it but if I do, it won't really do any good. So... idk. Haha SeeU got released! XD Now I'm just waiting for someone to use her and upload videos of her singing!

**Anonymous** – 고마워~ :3 No, it's okay! I think I understood what you were trying to write! ^^ I will admit, I'm Korean too but I'm not good OTL. Everyone has their own style of writing! ^^ Hmmm... I never thought of Kokoro and Kokoro Kiseki when I write this story! XD Anyway, yeah this story has nobles and robots! Is it weird to you? That's how my imagination is. I find it unique :) Oh yeah just to let you know, once I create a story I never think of abandoning it. Even if it doesn't have a lot of reviews, I'll continue until it gets finished! Thanks for reading!

**GoldPhantom and z-eion** – Continue? Yes. I. Will.

**xfearlessPurple21x** - *hugs back* No problem! Uhhhh... I guess Piko wasn't ready for it? XD Hahahaha nahhhh just kidding! I'm sure he'll man up and kiss her later! XD I didn't memorize her name yet. I'm really lazy to do it. Hahaha I know the words but I don't know which order it comes in OTL. I'll make sure I update soon! ^^

**Azn-Rinny** – 안녕 린니~ Glad you like it! XD I know! Her English is surprisingly good! On "Shining Star", when she sings "everything's gonna be alright" I can't help but laugh a little. It's really cute! XD SEEU GOT RELEASED! I'm so happy right now! :) I love 김종국! He's so funny and strong! I love Gary too! :D I loved him ever since the first episode when they played the picture game! His expression is so funny! XD You're right, Kang Ho Dong did leave... and so will 1박2일. I heard that show is going to end in February? I love that show! I really miss MC Mong and Kim C! Awww really? Thank you! I think you and your stories are really cool too~ :D Thanks for reading! I'll update again soon so you should update "Is Love Between Us Even Possible" soon too!

**MakenshiCrona** – I got it right? Yes! XD Don't worry, I didn't even memorize her name too! I know the words but I don't know which order they go in :/ Well, luckily for you, it's updated today! :D Enjoy!

**Shadow Fox777** – Thank you!

**Lololololololol **- I had to count multiple times to make sure I got the exact number of the letters right LOL. You like? Thank you! Haha don't worry, the fourth chapter is right here!

**iLen-Rin** – Really? Thanks! I sure will!

**I My Me Mine** – Wow! So many mistakes! I fixed all the typos you found for me :) You're my hero! XD Haha yeah I felt I needed to use Iroha and SeeU to brighten up the atmosphere in the story! I thought Piko and Miki couldn't really bring out the comedy as much as Iroha and SeeU could. To be honest, I'm not really having a good start with Aoki. She seems to be so... so... I don't know how to explain it but I don't have a good chemistry with her. Her voice and design/figure doesn't seem to be my type. Even though she's not released yet, I imagine her as a nice and peaceful person almost similar to Luka but leaving out the adult-like part. I like Yuma's design too! It's really cool~ :D It's okay if you review late! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! :D

**Thank you everyone! I'll continue my best to grab your likings! ^^**

**My Girlfriend is a Cyborg, But I Don't Care**

by – yiseunggi

**Note: SeeU released! Ahhhhhhhhh!**

**Chapter 4**

The excitement of Lapis was still new and Gakupo beamed as he talked about her. It wasn't a grin or a sly smile; it was a wide-eyed, open mouthed exuberance that can come only from personal fulfillment and happiness.

Right now at this very moment, king Gakupo and Tonio stood outside of Piko's room as Tonio guarded the door and Gakupo told stories about the Aoki princess.

"She's really pretty and sweet!" said the king, smiling with enjoyment. "Anybody would be lucky to have her as his wife!"

"That's nice." Piko muttered from the inside. Sarcasm could be heard very clearly but Gakupo didn't seem to notice.

"And she's young too! Very young! I'm sure you two will get along very well!" Gakupo sang, twirling his hair with his pale fingers while rambling on and on about the guest.

"Father," the young prince said calmly. "I'm busy getting ready for my date. Could you please leave?"

Gakupo smiled in admiration. "Oh, of course! Take your time- but not too long! Lapis will be coming soon!" The king said good bye one last time before heading to his office with his sweet smile.

"Is he gone now?" Iroha whispered from inside a door next to Piko's room.

Tonio grunted as Piko opened his door wide enough to poke his head out.

"You can come out now."

"Ahem, your _manly_ uniform as finally arrived." Iroha said, grinning as she came out. The hello kitty lover held out a long white dress which, of course, was the complete opposite of a manly wear. Tonio eye-rolled but Piko grinned as he reached to grab the beautiful dress.

"Perfect," he sang softly, putting on a sadistic grin. "Absolutely perfect."

* * *

><p>Princess Lapis Aoki of the royal Lapis family sat on the same seat as Princess Miku Hatsune did when she first came for her so called 'date'. Lapis was quiet as a mouse but very kind and gentle to everyone around her. She sat on her chair viewing the garden of orchids in the backyard. Lapis was nervous. No, she wasn't just nervous, she was very nervous. This is her first time going on a date in all her life. Aoki wanted to cry. Lapis glanced at her crystal blue watch on her wrist and saw it was a minute before three. Her date was exactly twenty-nine minutes late. But Lapis wasn't mad. She was perfectly calm and continued waiting patiently.<p>

"Excuse me." she let out a whisper to a nearby maid passing by.

"Yes?" the maid politely responded, halting whatever activity she was doing.

"I... i-i-is... I..."

"Yes?" said the blue haired maid, smiling politely.

"H-h-he- I m-mean-" Lapis sighed and gave up. "N-nothing, thank you."

"Of course, milady." the maid bowed once before walking away.

The Aoki princess wanted to curl up into a ball and hide in a deep hole. She wanted to sleep and never open her eyes ever again. Maybe she could tell her father she didn't feel good. But then she remembered something: she _had_ to be here. It was for her sake. Lapis wanted to cry.

"Lapis?" someone called from behind. "Lapis Aoki?"

"Yes?" Lapis whisked her head around, replying a little louder than she meant to. Her mouth formed a little 'o' when she a beautiful girl smiling as 'she' approached her. The girl approached the princess followed by a tall man who seemed to look like her bodyguard and a tiny maid with a big red bow on her red hair.

"Pleased to meet you," said the silver haired teen when 'she' sat on her chair. "I'm Piko Utatane."

"Lapis Aoki." the blue haired girl responded back.

"From what my father told me, you're my date for today, am I right?" the 'girl' didn't miss a beat and forwardly went onto business talk.

"Y-yes!" Lapis nodded, her voice slowly cracking as she talked.

_Perfect._ Piko grinned slyly. _She can't talk properly. _

"Muy romantico." Iroha giggled, but stopped when Tonio sharply jabbed her side.

"What's wrong?" Piko asked after a moment of silence. He looked at her face only to find her eyes deeply concentrated on the concrete floor. He grinned even wider. "Lapis? Is there something wrong?" he asked again, trying to ignore a giggling Iroha and a fuming Tonio.

"Y-y-yes?" Lapis popped her head up in surprise. She blushed a light color of red when she noticed her date and his two companions staring directly at her. "N-no, th-there's nothing wrong."

"Is that so?" Piko teased, patting his signature P on the top of his head. "Then you don't mind if I ask you a couple of questions, do you?"

"N-no! Not at all!"

"Okay well, first of all, I can sense you feeling a bit- I mean, a lot nervous around me." said Piko, pretending to look sad. "Is it because of the way I dress?"

"No!" Lapis semi-shouted. "I-I mean, I don't mind a-at all."

Piko raised his eyebrow unconvinced. "Are you sure?" he said like it was a test.

"U-um... t-to be honest..." Lapis mumbled. "I..."

Iroha began to laugh hysterically as Tonio tried to stop her.

"Yes?" he asked- more like demanding. "Tell me. I heard it's unhealthy to hide your feelings all to yourself, you know."

"I really really like you!" Lapis shouted and then quickly covered her mouth with her hands.

The area around them immediately turned into silence. Princess Aoki began to shout nonsense and buried her hands on her face, looking down at the ground looking embarrassed. Iroha stopped laughing and stared at the blue princess deeply confused. She then turned to Tonio to ask if he heard the same thing as she did or if she needed to get her ears checked. Tonio glanced meekly at everything around him, cautious of anything that might happen out of nowhere. As for Piko, Piko hung his mouth open in shock, staring at the blue haired princess in surprise. His plan wasn't going the way he had planned it to go. In fact, it was backfiring. He tried laughing.

"I think I misheard you. I thought you said you like me?"

"I do!" Lapis shouted.

It took a while before Piko could finally control himself and close his mouth. "You... you _like_ me?" He almost screeched.

The princess of the Aoki family only nodded in response, still not looking at Piko directly in the eye.

"Wait, _you_-" he pointed his finger at her. "-like _me_?" he pointed at himself.

"Yes, I like you!" Lapis finally looked up, her red blush still not completely away. "I really really like you!"

"You don't care if I like to cross-dress?" he asked, his voice starting to break. "I like anything frilly and... and cute!"

"He loves anything pink!" Iroha protested. "Even his boxers are pink with red hearts!"

Tonio slapped his forehead in frustration. Piko was having too much of a shock to scold Iroha for embarrassing him in front of his guest.

"You don't care about my hobbies and likes?" Piko asked once more.

"I don't mind." Lapis replied, a little calmer.

"I need aspirin." Iroha muttered and turned to walk away.

"I'm fine with it." the Lapis princess smiled giggly and added, "Can we... can we date?"

Piko felt unsure what to do next. He needed a vacation to clear his mind. It was quite a shock for him hearing that she liked him after seeing this form. But a part of him secretly liked her for being different from all the other girls he met in the past. After moments of silence and no reply, Lapis frowned.

"Do you... n-not l-l-like me?" she asked, a little nervous.

"No," said the young prince. "I don't." Piko knew he wasn't lying.

Lapis smiled one last time before telling him she would call him later to talk about their next date. Piko made a mental note to add make-up next time they met.

* * *

><p>When Piko and his companions entered his room, he wasn't surprised to see two maids already in his room roaming freely around like they ruled the large room. Well, to be more precise, one was working as the other sat on his bed while munching on bags of crackers.<p>

"Welcome back, master." the cyborg bowed politely, ignoring that her master was in a dress.

"So... how was it?" SeeU said with her mouth full, not even bothering to cover it.

Piko sighed. "It was-"

"She's a psycho!" Iroha shouted, right at the time Tonio shut the door so no one else could hear.

"Psycho?" SeeU asked, tilting her head slightly to the right in confusion.

"It's nothing." muttered the male teen, walking to the bathroom to change into his regular clothes.

"She's a complete weirdo!" shouted the hello-kitty lover.

"She is weird?" Miki asked when she finally finished dusting.

"She's so cute- well, not cuter than me- but she has a weird taste!"

"Iroha-" Tonio sighed.

"Wait- what makes her weird?" SeeU spoke in great interest. So interested that she leaned forward to hear better.

"SHE LIKES HIM!"

Tonio shook his head. "Iro-"

"THAT IDIOTIC LAPIS GIRL LOVES OUR GIRLY BOY!" Iroha shouted, pointing to the bathroom door Piko was inside. Tonio advised her to calm down and take a few deep breathes. Iroha frowned but did it anyway.

"That _'girly boy'_ happens to not believe it either." Piko opened the door, revealing his normal sweater and pants. Piko threw the dress directly at Tonio to put away secretly without anyone knowing.

"She likes you?" SeeU whispered, not completely understanding.

"I believe what Iroha-san is trying to explain is the Lapis princess has feelings for our master." Miki translated.

Tonio secretly grinned in amusement. A dull robot can understand better than a hyper maid. This conversation entertained him.

Iroha groaned in frustration and reached out to grab SeeU's collar. "Fiery-fire-breathing-kitty-abracadabra-whatcha-ma-call-it-Piko's-pink-boxers-with-decorated-red-hearts-cosmetic-macho-bear-bo-beep-bo-beep-bo-beep-nya-electronic-metic-super-sonic-bionic-USB-pepepepepepepe-sugar-coat-kitty's right. She LOVES him."

The blonde maid snorted. "You're kidding me, right? She loves him?"

"She never said anything about loving me. She just said she likes me." Piko responded.

"You think I'm kidding?" the short maid exclaimed.

"Iroha-san," asked the cyborg in deep thought. "why does it saddens you that she has positive feelings for master?"

"I was wondering that too." Piko agreed.

"Because!" the cat lover looked down at the soft carpet.

"Because?" Tonio questioned, secretly smiling because he knew the answer.

"B-because I... I just do!"

Piko laughed and patted her hair. He then turned the the rest of the crew and grinned. "Let's go."

Tonio immediately knew where and reached into his pocket for his gloves.

"To where?" said SeeU.

Piko grinned. "Let's go visit Eden."

Everyone but two people walked out following their masters orders. SeeU was the second to last to leave after shoving the remaining crackers into her mouth. As Piko started to go, he saw Miki still in the room without any movement. He sort of felt pity for her.

"You coming?" he asked.

"Me too?" said Miki in surpise.

Piko shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

The cyborg stood still without any movement for a while before she fully understood his orders. She then smiled and began to skit out the door. Piko and Miki walked out to the carriage. There were many moments of silence as they walked. It eventually broke when they approached a muddy road and Miki grabbed his hand t halt him.

"Master, this area is wet. Shall I carry you?"

Piko coughed in surprise. "C-carry me? No!"

"I see." she responded.

_Shouldn't it be the other way around?_ he silently thought. The cyborg looked at her master for a while before agreeing and started walking on by herself. Piko followed shortly after. When Tonio caught sight of his master approaching the carriage, he couldn't help but worry if his master had gotten sick.

* * *

><p>Before Piko met Kaito, Kaito would stand outside his little shop telling stories to people who stood nearby. Kaito's stories were often met with the polite smiles of an audience who were only half-listening. But once Piko listened to his story the first time they met, Kaito never had trouble finding someone to listen to him ever again.<p>

Piko quietly chuckled to himself when he remembered their first encounter. He grinned with joy as Tonio helped him off the high carriage.

Kaito sat on an old stool behind his greasy counter reading an old book about the ancient Romans. One moment it was silent, and the next, the area started to shake each time someone approached his shop with a series of angry footsteps.

"Hello." Kaito said in a bored tone when a certain youngster walked inside his store, followed by a tall butler, a 'girly boy', and the remaining two maids.

"Kaito!" SeeU shoved Piko out of the way and ran towards the blue haired man to give him a hug.

"SeeU!" Tonio shouted angrily as he helped his master not lose his balance.

"I missed you!" Iroha shouted, hugging Kaito with all her might when the blonde finally let go. The blue haired man had to use all his will not to drop the book he was holding from lack of air.

"Iroha-san," Miki walked closer to view the shop owner. "why are you sad?"

"She's not-" Kaito started but choked when Iroha hugged him even tighter.

"Because I missed him, silly!"

"I see." concluded the cyborg as she watched silently while SeeU helped the shop owner regain his composure after Iroha finally let go.

SeeU leaned forward and kissed his cheek with a smile. Miki silently stood still observing SeeU's every movement. The cyborg concluded that the kiss on the cheek was an higher level of showing sadness.

"You're so loud. Shut up." snapped Piko, glaring at the youngest cat lover while Tonio dusted his shoes to be dust-free.

Iroha stuck her tongue out. "You're just jealous 'cos I hugged Kaito and not you."

"Am not."

"Am too!"

"Am not."

"Uh-huh!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"Would someone please mind telling me why a bunch of circus animals entered my shop?" Yelled the blue haired man. Piko glared at him before looking away, pretending to be interested in a book on the shelf about the history of animals.

Kaito let out a little laugh. "Is it an another reject-"

"No." Piko snapped again, his words were like a snake releasing its poisonous fangs directly at its foe.

Iroha didn't seem to catch onto Piko's anger. "You should have seen her!" she shouted, gesticulating hers arms and hands. "She's really weird! And she even _loves-_"

"Likes-"

"-him cross-dressing!"

"Master likes to cross-dress?" Miki questioned, turning to look at Piko who looked like he wanted to strangle a certain maid right this very moment.

"No-" Piko started but then calmed himself. "I don't."

"Piko-" the poor hello-kitty lover couldn't finish her sentence. SeeU, who completely understood Piko's anger, clamped her mouth and dragged Iroha outside.

Miki grinned. "I think master is very interesting."

Kaito didn't respond until he got the message slowly sent into his brain. He was quiet for a second and the next, he was howling with laughter. "There's someone who loves-

"Like!"

"-you cross-dressing?"

Piko chewed his lower lip. "Shut up."

Kaito smirked. "Is that why you're here today? To brag about having a date?"

"No, I wanted to ask you something." he whispered, motioning Tonio and Miki to go outside and rejoin the others.

Kaito smiled cozily. "What is it?"

Piko didn't like the smile on Kaito's face. Kaito had a high advantage on him and Kaito knew it himself. The shop owner was having fun listening to his drama. It took time for Piko to figure out how to say it clearly. To be honest, he didn't know who else to tell this to besides Kaito. Kaito seemed to be the best person to ask out of everyone else he knew. "I..."

"Hm?"

"I... might like her." he admitted, his head down.

"Keep her." Kaito answered.

Piko looked up surprised. "But I might-"

"I think it's the best thing to do." Kaito admitted, twirling his scarf with his finger. "With that robot with you, I think she'll be-"

"What does Miki have to do with my date?" Piko snapped.

"Nothing!" the shop owner quickly glanced to the side, feeling uncomfortable.

Piko didn't seem convinced. Not convinced at all. Avoiding eye contact meant Kaito was hiding something from him. Piko didn't like it. The aura he felt around him shouted bad news.

"Is there something I need to know?" Piko said calmly.

Kaito shuddered and slowly looked at his young friend. "Well, there's something I think you should know." he admitted.

"Shoot."

Kaito sighed and then looked at the teen with a serious look. "I have a question: are you going to be okay if you lose her?"

"Why?"

"Because..."

"Tell me." Piko growled, his hands clutched tightly against the dusty table.

"Her previous master came by a while ago." Kaito frowned. "In short, he wants her back."

Piko didn't say anything back. He wasn't sad nor he was happy. He wasn't clear about what he just heard. Piko felt unclear. He couldn't feel anything around him anymore. No emotions, no feelings, no sense...

"You're... kidding me, right?" he tried laughing, trying to think of it was a joke.

Kaito shook his head and looked down at the floor.

"But I bought her!" he tried.

Kaito clicked his tongue. "I'm not saying you have to give it back. But don't you think it- I mean, she and her previous owner would be happier if they reunited?"

"I..."

"Look, I'm not forcing you to give her back if you don't want to. But he looked pretty determined to get her back right away."

"He?" Piko raised an eyebrow. "What's his name?"

"I don't know. But I remember he has brown hair. Almost red to be exact." Kaito sighed. "So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know." the young master whispered. He turned around and glanced out the window from where he was standing to see Miki listening to whatever SeeU was telling her friends. It must have been a joke because the cyborg looked confused while everyone else started laughing, even Tonio. Iroha took her time explaining everything to the red hair until she finally understood and started giggling. Piko couldn't help but look at Miki's face when she smiled. Her face looked so happy. To him, it looked like Miki fit in with the group very well and had no problem with anything.

"If you have that girl you like and that robot has her previous owner, don't you think the world would be a happier place?" Kaito questioned.

Piko didn't want to think of it anymore. His mind slowly filled with many thoughts of the cyborg and everything happening right now.

"What will you do?" Kaito asked again, secretly enjoying his friend in a tangled mess.

"I..." Piko started, looking at the cyborg smiling outside.

Then Piko started to wonder: _did she smile like this in the past with her previous master?_

* * *

><p><strong>To be honest, I feel kind of not satisfied : I know I said it in the previous chapter but I feel like I'm missing something...**

**I also think there needs to be more male Vocaloids... =_=**

**Hahaha in case you haven't noticed, I'm writing whatever pops into my mind. ****Thank you for reading~ :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**At school, some teachers don't even help students at all. Grades are coming soon. Ah, stress.**

**I've been listening to Duck Sauce's "Barbra Streisand" for a while now. It's really catchy and fun to listen to! I searched up the lyrics for that song and felt dumb doing that. "ooowooo wooo ooowooo owwoooooowoo" and so on. Btw, nigahiga introduced me to that song! :3**

**I found out a lot of my past stories are getting more reviews these days. I wonder why...**

**I did a little estimation on how many more chapters left and I got 5-10. I can't believe this fanfic is already ending so soon o_o The reason why I don't make super long stories about 20+ chapters is because I'm sure people will get bored of it very quickly. So, until then, I hope you all continue to read to the very end! :D ****On the bright side for all of us, here is chapter 5! Thank you very much for waiting! And thank you sooooo much for the reviews! Thanks again for everyone who supports and read this fanfic! I'm so happy :)**

**Btw, Oliver's picture is finally revealed! *SPOILER ALERT!*I'm planning on having Oliver appear in this story VERY soon. Along with Sweet Ann! :D It won't be a big scene. Just a little scene here and there. *END OF SPOILER!***

**Oh yeah, November 11, 2011 past by so quickly! Happy late Pepero Day! *gives Pepero sticks to everyone* I thought that day was a lucky day because for some reason, I had lots and lots of good luck! :DD 11/11/11! That's so cool~ And the time can be 11:11 too! :) I couldn't make any wishes during 11:11 because I slept... =_=**

**Now here's my little review for my reviews~ thank you!**

**ChocoKoko** – Kiyoteru? Hehehe Miki's previous master was- oops, I can't tell you! ^^" I'll reveal his name later :) Keep reading! And thanks for your review~

**Nokachi** – OMG IKR? More male Vocaloids! I hope Bruno, Oliver and Lui come soon! I wish there was more masculine sounding male Vocaloids like VY2... Hahaha don't worry! Piko will defiantly get jealous :) *gets hit in the head by a USB*

**Azn-Rinny** – 린니~ My wonderful Asian friend :D Happy (late) Pepero Day! ^^ 'Sup~ LMAO Gary always makes me laugh! XD As for my writing, I'm glad you like it! ^^ It really encourages me to write more when you said you like it! :D But I'm really lazy these days so it might take a while to update OTL. Oh, I read your story too! :) I really like chapter 3 and now I'm waiting for chapter 4 to come up~ Update soon okay? :D 기다릴게~ ^^

**xFearlessPurple21x** – Awww really? Thank you! ^^ Makes me very happy to know! Hahaha yeah that's exactly how I imagine her to be! XD I can't imagine her as a violent and hyper type of person LOL. I heard her voice but to be honest, I'm not really liking her... =_= Her design is cute and she even _sounds_ cute but I'm getting really tired of all the "moe" D: But that's just my opinion. I'm not trying to sound mean or anything. Do I sound mean? Okay, I'll make sure I update again soon! :) Minimum waiting time might be less than five days? xDD I'll try my best!

**Shadow Fox777** – Yeah! *high five* I can't wait for them either! :) Oh yeah, there's Lui too! XD Piko will have LOTS of dramas coming ahead of him. So be prepared to face more and more drama~

**Your Goldfish** – Aoki is a psycho? How? o_o LOLOL I love how everyone is guessing it's Kiyoteru! XD Don't worry if you write long! I LOVE long reviews :) So write long if you want! XD Don't worry, I like writing fanfics so I'm very sure I'll continue writing! :D Thanks for reviewing!

**Penguins FTW** – So many love matches! :0 Hahaha I didn't really think about IrohaxPiko until I read your review. You liking penguins was really random- I love it! :) I like random reviews~ Thanks for reviewing! :D

**I hope you enjoy this chapter~**

**My Girlfriend is a Cyborg, But I Don't Care**

by – yiseunggi

**Note: ****I'm starting to like 엄태웅 (Uhm Tae-Woong) more and more on the variety show called 1박2일 (1 Night 2 Days). He's really funny once you get to know him! :D**

**Chapter 5**

"...ko. Piko? Piko?" Lapis waved her small hand in front of Piko's face, snapping the silver haired teen's mind. Piko couldn't help but tear his eyes from the window to his date.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Do you... do you not l-like it here?" Lapis asked worriedly. Piko and Lapis's first date turned out to be at a little cafe in the town. Having the young Utatane and Aoki royals walk around town caused a stir for everyone to see these two royals together on a date. The cafe was chosen by Lapis claiming it was her favorite building outside her house. Of course, going on a date outside in broad daylight with hundreds of people watching meant Piko couldn't walk around cross dressing. No cross dressing meant he had to dress normal. But Piko didn't mind at all. No, he didn't mind it. He didn't care about it at all since Miki and Tonio came along.

"It's not bad." Piko grabbed his cup and took a sip of his tea.

"Y-you look out the window a lot." said Lapis. She turned her head to the little window and viewed the surrounding. "Is there something going on outside?"

"N-nothing! There's nothing out there. I was just... daydreaming." Piko muttered.

"Oh, I can see your butler and the maid." Lapis smiled, waving to Piko's servants when they looked back through the window. Tonio waved back as Miki bowed a full ninety degrees.

"Is she your maid?" said Lapis, smiling at Piko.

"Y-yeah, she is!" Piko coughed, almost choking on his tea.

"Are you alright?" the Aoki princess looked concerned. "You seem to be... hesitating. A-are you feeling okay? You've been very quite since we m-met."

"I'm alright." he replied, smiling bitterly. But he wasn't 'alright'. Not even the slightest. The reason why Piko kept looking out the window during his date was to keep an eye on Miki. Piko couldn't help but keep looking at his maid ever since his last visit with Kaito. Since then, he ordered Miki to stay around him at all times so he could keep an eye on her. He even went far to tell Iroha and SeeU to watch her closely and make sure nothing happens to her. _"He wants her back."_ His mind kept rewinding that dreadful sentence Kaito said to him during their last meeting. Losing a _toy_ isn't much of a problem for anyone but Piko didn't know _why_ it hurt to imagine him letting go of her. After all, she's a toy. A toy to entertain him. A toy to... depend on.

"Should we-"

"No!" Piko shouted without thinking twice, slamming his hands on the table loud enough for everyone in the cafe to stop whatever their conversation was and turn their heads towards the royal couple.

"P-p-piko, I-" Lapis started but stopped. She shook her head and frowned, not really sure of what to say.

"I... I'm sorry. I-"

"I understand." the Aoki princess took her final bite of her apple pie and stood up. "You must be very tired. We can stop this date for now a-and continue it on an another day. A day when you feel better." Lapis smiled and bowed before leaving the shop. Everyone in the cafe started to go back to their normal everyday lives as Piko stared at his uneaten slice of pie in front of him. He groaned loudly enough for everyone to stop again and turn their heads at him. Piko didn't care. He was too busy trying to sort out his little web of problems. At that time, Tonio came in along with Miki a few steps behind him.

"Master, are you alright?" asked Tonio, looking worriedly at his young master.

"Yeah." Piko assured but Tonio wasn't convinced.

"Princess Lapis told us you weren't feeling well. Are you sick? Do you have a fever?" He made a quick check by putting his hand on Piko's forehead. "I don't think it's a fever. Are you tired?"

"Master, is there anything I should do?" said Miki, looking ready as ever for anything she was told to do.

Piko sighed. "I just... I don't know."

"I'll get the carriage ready in a jiffy. Wait here." Tonio ordered and turned to leave.

"Master, what shall I do for you?" Miki asked again, looking at her miserable looking master. "Do you feel any sickness? Any side effects?"

Piko clenched his fists. "You don't understand." he whispered.

The cyborg looked at him with a pure look. A look that would make any people feel pain if they were lying to her. Piko wanted to disappear. He wanted to never be seen again in his condition.

"Master?" Miki asked worriedly.

"You don't understand anything!" he shouted, causing everyone around to look at the duo and begin gossiping.

"Mas-"

"You don't know how I feel!" Piko dropped his head, no longer wanting to see anything or anyone- especially her. "It... hurts."

Then what his toy did next was surprising for Piko. She kissed him on the cheek. Then she hugged him like a mother would to her own child. Piko shivered when the cyborgs cold body pressed against his. He could feel the little hair on his arms starting to stick upwards from the cold wave of shock spreading around his body like fire.

"T-tonio!" Piko pulled away after what it felt like forever for him, trying to change to subject for no reason. Piko hated how his voice shook. "W-where is he?"

"Shall I go check on him?" asked his toy.

"No," Piko stood up, turning to leave. "let's find him together."

Piko and Miki went outside as Piko tried not to look at her, but it didn't help when she stayed by his side like glue. The duo went to the carriage only to find Tonio nowhere to be seen.

"Where did he go?" Piko muttered, growing impatient every second.

Standing next to him, Miki patted her stubborn master by his shoulder. "Master," the cyborg pointed to a certain man dressed in a black tuxedo standing a few meters ahead, his back facing the duo. "I believe Tonio is over there."

"That idiot." the boy whispered, so low that only he could hear. Then, in a loud voice, he shouted Tonio's name to come back. From what he saw in his eyes, Tonio didn't move an inch. He stayed in the same spot near an open alley looking at something like he was deeply interested in. Piko wasn't in the mood for games. He wanted to go home. Go home to clear his mind. If Piko could drive, he would leave Tonio here in the middle of the town and go home alone. But since he couldn't, he needed him. Without Tonio, Piko can't go home. Since Tonio wouldn't come to him, Piko would have to go to him instead.

"What's wrong?" Piko called to his butler, taking his time walking toward him. "Tonio, I asked you a question."

Stretching his ears, Piko heard him reply back, "Someone... someone is..."

"Who..." Piko didn't finish his sentence. Far down the dark alley, there sat a small figure sitting on the cold floor. His back against the end of the wall with traces of blood splattered everywhere around him. He sat very still that anyone would have thought he was dead- but Piko knew better. The man was still alive. Piko stood boldly looking at the poor man and then slowly started to approach the motionless body without any hesitation.

"Master!" Tonio shouted, thinking whether he should follow or stay in the same spot. Piko ignored him.

"You," Piko stood in front of the motionless pink haired man, ignoring all the blood he had to step on when coming to him. The young teen slowly raised his right hand and pointed his finger at the man like it was a real gun. "what are you doing here?"

The man didn't reply, nor did he raise his head to look at the silver haired noble. Glancing down, Piko found parts of his clothes ripped and soaked in blood from his injury. He sighed and squatted down to try to make eye contact.

"Master?" Miki stood next to a frightened Tonio, looking to see what was going on.

"What are you doing here?" Piko asked calmly in his very best manner.

"Me?" the pink hair quietly answered, still not daring to look up.

"Yes, you. Look up." Piko ordered with high dignity.

The pink haired man quietly did so. From behind, Piko heard Tonio gasp then turn to look away as if it wasn't his business in the first place. But Piko didn't look surprised. He didn't frown or smile. Piko just sat there silently observing the young mans face. The expressionless man slowly raised his head to look at the young noble sitting in front of him. But there was a problem. He couldn't see. Piko concluded the man ripped his shirt and tied it around his eyes to minimize the blood dripping down to his clothes.

"What's your name?" questioned Piko.

"Yuuma." the man replied.

"Yuuma, can you see me?"

He shook his head.

"Can you move and feel your surroundings?"

He nodded.

"Do you," Piko took his time thinking for a second. "have anywhere to go?"

He shook his head again.

Piko grinned. "Do you want to be saved?"

The man who calls himself Yuuma didn't answer. He sat still as if he was wondering what his answer should be.

"Do you want to be... free?" Piko asked again.

The man on the floor took his time to choose an answer. Then miraculously, he nodded and glanced up at the sky as if he could see the color around him, staring blankly.

"You know, becoming saved isn't free." Piko chuckled, twirling his little ahoge with his finger. "You'll have to work along with my butler and the others."

"Yes." Yuuma answered, so quietly that Piko almost couldn't hear him.

_Good enough._ he thought. Then back to Tonio, he called an order. "Take him with us."

The strong looking butler gasped. "Pardon?"

"You didn't hear me?" Piko glared at the shocked looking butler. "Pick him up. We're taking him home."

"We're taking him with us?"

"Is there a problem?"

"N-no, b-but-"

"Master, shall I carry him in place of Tonio?" said Miki.

Piko shook his head and sighed. "Tonio, you do the work. We're going to free him."

* * *

><p>"What were you thinking?" Shouted the queen, looking angry as the maids nearby scrambled away for their lives. <em>'What were you thinking?'<em> was the first sentence Luka said once Piko and his companions came home. Piko knew he would get caught bringing home strangers but he didn't plan now was the time he would get caught.

"Luka," Gakupo massaged her shoulders, assuaging her slowly. "calm-"

"How can you tell me to be quiet when your son brings home people we haven't met?" Luka shouted, not bothering to calm down in front of the cyborg and the blind man.

"Piko might have a good reason. He always does. Look at this... this... this robot! And this man!" Gakupo tried defending, reaching out the grab Yuuma by the arm. "He's bleeding! His eyes-"

"I'm not talking about his eyes!" Luka shouted, an indignant expression on her face as she glared at Piko. "What's wrong with you? We didn't raise you like that-"

"You didn't really raise me. The maids did." Piko deadpanned, staring plainly at Luka's narrowed sparkling blue eyes.

"Be quiet!" scolded Luka, starting to calm down to hold in a cough. "Bringing home complete strangers into our house. What were you thinking? Sooner or later, you're going to bring every single homeless citizens into our house, aren't you?"

"Not everyone." Piko frowned. "Just the people I like."

"Luka dear, the least we could do is call Kiyoteru to check this poor man! The robot- I think it belongs to him. Once he gets better, he can-"

"They're my new helpers." the young teen cut in.

"Nonsense!" Luka snapped. "We have plenty of maids!"

"But I don't need them." said Piko, beginning to sound bored. "You can use them but I have my own servants. They won't bother you." he assured.

"Am I hindrance?" Miki asked. Everyone ignored her.

Gakupo sighed. "Ring can-"

"I brought Tonio in years ago. He's still with me. He's willing to protect me even it costs his life." Piko answered, quietly thinking about the last part he said. Piko thought it didn't really go into the truth section. "Iroha and SeeU are crazy at times but they know what they're doing. They clean the house and tidy things up like all the other maids in this household. More importantly, they don't get paid. You give them food, shelter, and clothes and they clean in return. Why can't Yuuma and Miki stay here?"

"Go to your rooms. Your mother and I will have a little talk." Gakupo said in replace of Luka, who was starting to cough violently every second. Ring approached with a glass of water and pills. Everyone knew what Gakupo was trying to do. He was doing everything he can to bring peace in this chaos.

"Mommy," Ryuto came and grabbed onto Luka's dress. "read me a story."

"I'll call Dr. Kiyoteru to meet up with you in your room so wait in there with your guests." Gakupo ordered. King Gakupo didn't need to say anything because by the time he finished, Piko and his small crowd were on their way upstairs to his room. Luka was coughing and Ryuto was frowning, trying to grab his mothers attention. Gakupo sighed. He felt utterly miserable.

* * *

><p><em>'Who's the new guy?'<em> is SeeU's way of greeting someone new. She didn't miss a beat to say it once Piko and his companions finally entered his room after their long journey. SeeU was sitting on Piko's bed and massaging her legs as Iroha jumped off to hug Miki after playing with the blonde's long wavy hair.

"Who's the new guy?" the blonde asked.

"Iroha-san, why are you sad?" Miki said aloud, not feeling anything from the tightness Iroha was presenting her. Everyone ignored the questioning cyborg.

"He's a new member of our family." Piko responded. "Be nice to him."

SeeU giggled while Iroha rolled her eyes. "Of course we will."

"He's cute!" SeeU chirped.

"Does he need a name?" Iroha asked excitedly, so excited that she let go of the cyborg. "Does he? I can-"

"No!" Piko and Tonio both exclaimed at the same time.

"Why not?" pouted Iroha, re-adjusting her red ribbon.

"We named Fiery-fire-breathing-kitty-abracadabra-whatcha-ma-call-it-Piko's-pink-boxers-with-decorated-red-hearts-cosmetic-macho-bear-bo-beep-bo-beep-bo-beep-nya-electronic-metic-super-sonic-bionic-USB-pepepepepepepe-sugar-coat-kitty." reminded SeeU, pushing back a lock of her hair. "Now she doesn't have that boring B1A4 codename." **(A/N: B1A4 is a boy band I really like :D)**

"SF-A2." Miki corrected, not feeling anything by the insult she just received.

"That's because she didn't have an 'official' name." Tonio explained. "This man has an 'official' name."

"His name is Yuuma." Piko answered.

"Hello." the pink hair bowed.

"Woah!" Iroha jumped and ran towards the newcomer. "What happened to your eyes?" the Hello Kitty lover reached to untie the ripped cloth but Yuuma slapped her hand away, stepping back step-by-step, quivering with worry.

"Hey, what's wrong? We don't bite..." Iroha frowned, feeling guilty of her action.

"Maybe he doesn't want to be touched by you." Piko joked. Iroha didn't think it was funny so she stuck out her tongue at him.

"I think he's very shy." Tonio smiled, remembering the past. "He didn't say a word on our way back."

"Ha, that's funny. You're the same as Fiery-fire-breathing-kitty-abracadabra-whatcha-ma-call-it-Piko's-pink-boxers-with-decorated-red-hearts-cosmetic-macho-bear-bo-beep-bo-beep-bo-beep-nya-electronic-metic-super-sonic-bionic-USB-pepepepepepepe-sugar-coat-kitty." said SeeU, not bothering to get off the bed and drag Iroha back. "Don't worry, we're used to it."

"I'm sorry if I scared you." Iroha reached her hand to grab Yuuma's. "I won't eat you or anything. Wait, I don't even eat humans..."

"Iroha, you know he's blind, do you?" Tonio asked.

The Hello Kitty lover nodded and smiled sadly. "That's sad. But I'm glad you're here."

"Yuuma, starting now, you're going to stay here and work for me." Piko announced. "After all, I promised you freedom."

"Yes." Yuuma responded at the same time the door knocked and opened, revealing a young man with brown hair and glasses, holding a small first aid kit.

"Excuse me, I'm Dr. Hiyama Kiyoteru. The king asked me to do a little check up on someone?" the man asked. Piko nodded and pointed to Yuuma while motioning to Iroha to grab two chairs for the doctor and their new friend. Kiyoteru gallantly sat on the chair but Yuuma was tentative. Thankfully, Iroha helped him sit and stood by his side like she was his own personal bodyguard. "Please don't move. If it hurts, say something and I'll stop."

Iroha stayed by Yuuma's side the whole time Kiyoteru checked up on Yuuma's eye. From time to time, she would whisper, "Does it hurt?" and Yuuma would respond back stolidly, "Yes, a little." or "No." Minutes went by as Dr. Hiyama continued examining Yuuma's eyes. Sometime, he would ask Iroha to do a little favor for him and Iroha would immediately agree. Piko and Tonio joined SeeU on the bed while Miki continued standing. It felt like forever until Kiyoteru sighed and bandaged Yuuma's eyes with new bandages.

"How is he?" asked Piko when Dr. Hiyama stood up. "He's fine, is he?"

The doctor nodded and began packing his belongings. "His eyes are swollen but they'll get better. He won't have to wear the bandages for long."

Tonio sighed in relief. "That's good."

"But his eyesight..." Kiyoteru concluded. "... is gone."

"That's not fair!" SeeU shouted, feeling guilty even though she didn't do anything bad. "He-"

"I don't mind." said Yuuma, smiling as he motioned the doctor to shake his hand. "I don't mind as long as I can live."

"You are a very lucky man. If you waited until tomorrow, who knows what could have happened. Ah, I guess I should go now." Kiyoteru shook hands with Yuuma and turned his neck around to stretch. "Yuuma," he called before leaving. "be careful." After that, Kiyoteru smiled one last time before packing his belongings and leaving the room.

"I'll go get some of my clothes for you to wear." Tonio announced and stood up from the bed.

"Make sure you say hi to Prima if you see her!" Iroha shouted as SeeU began to giggle hysterically. Tonio left the room as fast as he could.

When Tonio left, Piko stood up to go sit on the chair across Yuuma where Kiyoteru sat. He examined Yuuma from head to toe before starting. "You look better than before."

"Thank you."

"Before, why were you out in the streets?" Piko inquired.

"I..." Yuuma agitated as he spoke every word. SeeU came forward and placed her livid hand on one side of his shoulder as Iroha did the same on the other. "I used to be a footman for the Hatsune."

"Have I seen you before?" Piko asked while trying hard to remember any past memories involving the Hatsune's.

"I was princess Miku's slave. She would order me around to do many things and do whatever she wanted. But one day..."

"Yes?" Piko leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs, thinking about the day he last time he met her. "What happened next?"

"Her father wanted her to choose someone to marry when she turns seventeen."

"She still has about three years, right?" the blonde cat lover asked.

Yuuma shook his head. "No, less than a year. The princess is sixteen years of age."

SeeU snorted as Piko shot her a glare to stop.

"Go on." encouraged Iroha.

"The princess was extremely unhappy hearing the news. Since it was her father, she couldn't reject his order. A few days later, the princess became angry and couldn't hold in her anger. She went berserk and began throwing anything she could get her hands on. I was ordered by her mother to stop her until the princess grabbed a vase and threw it into my eyes."

"T-that's... horrible..." Iroha shivered from thinking about it, squeezing his shoulder.

"At least you didn't die." SeeU spoke as Piko glared at her once again.

"So, in short, you got hit in the eye by pieces of glass and became blind." said Piko.

"Yes."

"What a mess."

Yuuma sighed. "Becoming blind branded me useless. The princess had no choice but to let go of me. I never thought I would turn blind. I have a goal to find someone I had to let go."

"Who?" exclaimed Iroha, becoming more and more excited every second. "Who is it? Who? Who?"

Yuuma let out a small laugh and smiled. "My sister. I want to see Mizki again."

"Does she work at the Hatsune mansion?"

"No, I haven't seen her in years. About ten years to be exact."

Piko's eyes widened. "Ten years ago? What about your parents?"

Yuuma frowned. "I don't call them my 'family' anymore."

"Did... they work at the VY bank?"

Yuuma shook his head. "No, they didn't work there. They _owned_ the bank."

"Piko, what does that mean?" Iroha frowned, completely lost in the conversation. "I thought he's a servant!"

"The VY bank." Piko explained. "I remember Gaku- I mean, _dad_ telling me about it a long time ago. The wealthy family who owned the bank got bankrupt and ended up becoming opposite of what they were before."

"So, Yuuma's family... are poor?" SeeU guessed.

The pink hair nodded. "My parents _sold_ my sister for _money_." he laughed. "A few weeks later, they ended up selling me to the Hatsune to become their servant. That's how I got paired up with the princess."

"You could've run away." Piko pointed out. "I heard they're low on security."

"You're right." Yuuma nodded in agreement. "But how else was I supposed to travel? The princess travels to a lot of foreign countries so I ended up staying, hoping to find my sister."

"Ten years. You've been searching for her for over ten years and you're still looking." Piko nodded. "Impressive."

"What does your sister look like?" Iroha giggled. "Is she pretty? Prettier than me?"

SeeU stepped on her shoes and gave her a stern look. "Stop it." she warned.

Yuuma stopped moving. No one could figure out whatever he was thinking until he smiled and replied, "Yes. Yes, she is. She's very pretty. Prettier out of every girl I know and see."

"Yuuma," Tonio approached the small assembly and put his spare clothes on his lap. "go change into these. They're my smallest clothes I could find in my drawer."

"Thank you." the blind man grabbed his new clothes as Tonio helped him up.

"Change in my bathroom." Piko ordered, pointing to the door that led to the bathroom in his room.

Yuuma paused and turned around. "Master," he said. "you're very kind. Thank you."

Piko shook his head. "I'm not doing anything."

"Is... is everyone in this room free just like I am?"

The young noble laughed. "I don't know, are they?" he questioned.

Yuuma frowned and followed Tonio to the door. Once Tonio shut the door behind him, Iroha tackled Piko looking very confused.

"What did you tell him? Something about free stuff?"

"Nothing." Piko sang, looking at his nails. "I just simply told him I would free him from his little fantasy."

"Master," Miki spoke for the second time since entering the room. "I am... confused. What does it mean to be _free_?"

Piko glanced up, looking at his toys one-by-one before grinning slyly. "Well, for starters, none of us are free. We lie to ourselves to think like that."

* * *

><p><strong>Just to let you know, since I was in a super happy mood, I originally planned to release this chapter on 1111/11. But all of the sudden, my neighborhood had a sudden power outage so I couldn't use my computer to finish typing it up :( Luckily, the power came back on about two and a half hours later but I thought it was too late decided to release it on Saturday. But it turned out I was busy that day so I couldn't. I didn't want to release it on Sunday since I normally don't really upload anything on that day. Monday just seemed to be the best day since not many people like Mondays. But if the readers read this, it might cheer them up a little ;)**

**Oh yeah, during that two and a half hour madness, I thought I was dying. Not joking. Staying at my house by myself and no electricity for a long time was a hard survival chance. But I'm glad I made it ;) I realized how addicted I am to electronic devices. A world without them would be... hard. **

**Btw, I didn't really have the time to re-edit this chapter. So if there's any mistakes such as grammer, spelling, etc, please tell me :)**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! Please look forward to the next chapter! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back into full writing mode! :D Yay~**

**Oh yeah, I can legally drive now! But I can only drive if one of my parents are in the car with me. I got my permit almost a month ago and tried driving around my neighborhood. Driving is actually really easy! But my problem is I get so relaxed that I place my hands near the bottom of the steering wheel without me even knowing it. Sometime, I use only one hand. That's just how relaxed I am. So now I'm mentally reminding myself to keep my hands on the side/top of the steering wheel.**

**Crecrew's getting better and better! :D I'm so happy seeing many great P's on the work!**

**Here's my little reply messages to everyone! :3**

**GoldPhantom and z-eion** – I don't think anyone else will be joining~ ^^ Five is enough don't you think? As for your comment, I guess you're sort of on the right track. It's weird? Thanks~ I think it's better than being normal :) I'm glad you like it! XD

**ChocoKoko** – Yuma's part is... well, you'll have to keep reading! xDD

**Shadow Fox777** – I can see you love him! XD Don't stop there! Let it all out! I LOVE YUMMMAAAAAAA! Hahaha as you can see, I love Yuma as well! :D I love his voice and avatar! Pink hair really fits him! XD I felt bad leaving him after the first chapter! ;A;

**Azn-Rinny** – 안녕 린니~ ㅋㅋ 응~ 나도 잘 지냈지롱~~! ^^ 요즘 왜케 춥지? ;A; 날씨가 너무 마니 추워졌어... T_T My hands are freezing as I'm typing this up LOL. I wish I had some kind of power that allows me to type without having my hands touch the keyboard. Omg I should have seen it going airborne! It's actually really funny! I remember last year when my friend and I were helping out at a carnival and we were sitting at the ticket booth slacking off on our job. I was eating ice cream while she was telling me stuff but then she told me something really funny, I accidentally sprayed my ice cream all over her! From my mouth! It was kind of gross but we were laughing so hard! Everyone around us thought we were crazy. Errr... idk why I'm telling you this but yeah :) Awww really? I'm glad I inspire you! ^^ You inspire me too! Haha I think I told you that like a million times already but you really inspire me to write :) Thanks for reviewing and reading! :D It puts a smile on my face~ Hahaha you're so random! I love random people~ :D Hahaha yeah I know! It snowed a lot in Korea! Yes yes indeed, the Korean cable keeps us updated~ I'm actually kind of jealous. They have snow but where I live, we didn't have snow... just a quick two minute hail and that was it. Thank god I was inside! 강심장? Noooo I don't watch it D: Well, I do watch it but not every episode. Do you know YB? I miss him on 나 가수... But I'm glad I can see him again on 강심장! XD 강호동... I miss him so much! D: I miss his craziness and all that yelling. Gahhh same as me :/ But study hard, okay? Btw, one of your friends reviewed my story :0 I was actually kind of surprised! You told your friend of me? Awwww! I don't know what to say! *hugs* Thank youuu! :3 Hahaha I'll be waiting for you again and your next update! :) Bye~!

**xFearlessPurple21x** – So glad to hear from you! I didn't? I'm glad! XD No, you didn't sound demanding! I already have plans to add him in! As for Yuuma, I love him so much that I just HAD to add him! XD Hmmm... I don't have any news about Lui yet :/ I think you'll have to wait some more since he's going to be released next year instead of this year. ^^ I look forward to him too! I can't wait to hear his voice~ :3 LOL I can imagine Len being kind of jealous! XDD Shota vs. Shota!

**Nokachi** – Thank you! Hahaha the next chapter is right here~ Enjoy! :D

**Xitlalit123** – Thank you~ It makes me happy when people say that when they review! I try my best! Oh, this story isn't majorly focused on romance but I'll be sure to try and add fluff here and there okay? ^^ The next chapter is right here~

**I know you want to throw your chairs at me because I haven't updated in so long but it's because I couldn't think of any ideas for this story. I have the whole story planned out but the problem was that I couldn't write it the way I want it to sound. I'll be sure the update sooner and I want to thank everyone for waiting patiently! When I read your reviews, it brings a smile to my face and I try to update sooner! As usual, thank you so much for all your kind reviews! ;A; After a long hiatus, the next chapter is finally here! Enjoy~! :D**

**My Girlfriend is a Cyborg, But I don't Care**

by - yiseunggi

**Note: "The Reason I Became a Witch" by NS Yoon-G is seriously addicting. I've also been listening to "Fox Rain" by Lee Sun Hee and "Born This Way" by Lady Gaga a lot... I don't even know why I'm telling you this but they're really good! Hooked day and night. I'm still listening to it right now!**

**Chapter 6**

Yuuma was approved to stay.

The assemble remained the way they usually were but the queen wasn't happy at all. In fact, Luka simply clicked her tongue in annoy and stormed to her room without an another word. Gakupo sighed knowing this would happen and warned the young teen this would be his last time bringing someone into their home. Piko nodded innocently knowing this would happen. In Gakupo's mind, his words are law. But in Piko's world, those words will be forgotten and keep repeating over and over like a cycle. Everyone was happy for Yuuma but out of all, Iroha was the happiest.

Anyone would've seen her small brown eyes shinging in the light of the fire. Iroha stayed by Yuuma's side like glue at all times unless he had to do his business or sleep for the night. Thanks to her, Yuuma gradually learned how to use his ears to advance his hearing and to feel every movement and vibration everywhere around him. By now, Yuuma memorized everyone's voice and is now on his way to perfecting his way walking around without having to use his cane as a support. Without Iroha, Yuuma would have been forgotten. Without Yuuma, Iroha wouldn't have been able to be herself. They depended on each other and that was how it was going to stay until they breathed their last breath.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

_In this world, there are many possibilities. However, there are also many things one person cannot do._

_Have you ever thought of trying to stop time?_

_Is it even possible to do so?_

_If you could, would you do it?_

_What if... what if you had to offer something in exchange for that wish? Something you love dearly._

_Would you do so?_

_Yes?_

_Why?_

_No?_

_Why not?_

_Do you know what I think?_

_I wouldn't._

_You probably have a mixed feeling right now after hearing my decision._

_Do you know why I chose not to?_

_The things you love will eventually leave as you grow. I want to cherish the memories before it goes away._

_Do you... believe in this fantasy?_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"-ko. Master Piko, please wake up." Yuuma shook Piko's shoulder gently as he could as Tonio stood behind quietly observing.<p>

"Yuma?" the silver haired teen mentally forced himself to sit on his bed thinking wondering how the night passed by so fast. "What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be practicing with Iroha?"

"They're gone." Tonio answered, scratching the back of his head.

"Iroha?" Piko questioned, raising his eyebrow. "Miki's gone?" he said a little louder.

"And SeeU." added the black haired man.

"They went somewhere." said Yuuma. "They told us they're going on a hunt."

"What hunt?"

Tonio shrugged. "We don't know. SeeU told us it's a secret. They've been out all night."

Piko sighed just as Yuuma let out a small laugh.

"Girl stuff."

"Speaking of secrets, it's time to eat breakfast." Yuuma grinned.

And so, it was a usual day for Piko and his companions- minus the girls of course. Piko slowly walked into the dining table with Yuuma and Tonio behind him. It felt kind of weird not having the girls around in the morining. For Piko, it was the kind of feeling where one person feels as though they lost something but don't know what. He mentally pushed his random thoughts away and sat on his usual chair eating whatever Prima cooked for him. Even without the girls, Tonio blushed a shed of red whenever he was caught looking at Prima. But Tonio wasn't alone. Prima felt the same. Gakupo and Ryuto chatted happily like a normal family but Luka was nowhere to be seen. The king explained his queen was still sleeping and she was not to be disturbed. It wasn't normal for Luka to be skipping breakfast but Piko let it slide and continued chewing and swallowing his breakfast. Piko didn't feel bad Luka wasn't here. He was the opposite. He was happy she wasn't around to scold him for every little mistake he purposely made. He was finally the ruler of his own game. Just as he finished eating, one of the lost lambs came in the house looking suspiciously happy. That lost lamb happened to be SeeU.

"Where were you?" Piko snapped. "Where's the others?"

"Missed me that much?" SeeU teased, pinching Piko's cheeks when the king and Ryuto left the table. The blonde grabbed her masters arm and began tugging him out the door. "I have a surprise for you. It's out in the garden! Come on, let's go!"

Tonio looked at Yuuma with signs of confusion and just as if he could see, Yuuma shrugged in return.

Piko and the others reached the garden looking confused. Everything seemed normal. Too normal. The usual garden was filled with mosaic orchids but the aura was different.

"What's the secret?" Tonio asked.

"Look, look!" Iroha stood up when she caught sight of the slow herd and waved wildly. "Come here! We picked tons of flowers for everyone!"

"They were hard to find." the blonde added.

"We had to go all the way to town to find them!" the cat lover cheered.

Miki smiled. "It was also... exciting."

Coming closer, Piko saw the lonely chrysanthemum not alone anymore. Instead of being the only yellow flower in the garden of orchids, it was now filled with a small number of different colored flowers.

"This is going to be a special garden only for us." grinned SeeU. "We thought of it last night."

"Each of those seven flowers are gonna represent one of us!" Iroha squealed. "Of course, that ugly yellow flower is gonna be Piko." she said as she pointed to the yellow chrysanthemum.

"See that white and yellow flower?" SeeU said, pointing to the flower she was talking about. "That's called a daffodil. That flower's gonna be me~"

"Look, look!" Iroha grinned, pointing to a small white flower. "The small white flower is gonna be me! The holly flower! It's small and cute just like I am~!"

"Iroha-san chose me as the daisy." Miki grinned, looking at the yellow daisy next to Iroha's flower.

"Yuuma can be that purplish bluish thingy!" Iroha pointed to the tall flower. "SeeU told me it's called a morning glory."

"We even picked one for Tonio and Prima!" SeeU grinned, pointing to the two flowers left. "The flat red flower is called a poppy. That's gonna represent Prima."

"And best of all, the last white puffy flower is a dandelion!" Iroha clapped. "Tonio's a dandelion!"

"You should feel proud." SeeU grinned at the shocked butler. "Dandelions are fun to blow."

Piko eyed the flowers one by one amusingly until he reached the last one. When he caught sight of the last plant with the greenish-brownish stem, it made him laugh uncontrollably.

Iroha frowned. "What's so funny?"

"The dandelion!" Piko laughed, unable to calm himself.

"What about it? It's just a dandelion." Iroha pouted. She turned to look at Tonio with a huge grin plastered on her face. "Don't you like it?" When Tonio didn't respond, Iroha frowned with displeasure.

"Iroha," Yuuma placed his big hand on her small shoulder. "dandelions are weeds."

"So?"

Tonio finally spoke from his long period of silence. "They're not flowers. Flowers and weeds are two different plants. The dandelion is a weed..."

"Oh..."

As if on cue, the wind blew hard enough that it was able to carry the small seeds of the dandelion somewhere far away, leaving the small weed to be a small green stud.

The way back to the house was filled with silence and laughter.

* * *

><p>"Tonio's a dandelion! Tonio's a dandelion!" SeeU and Iroha chanted the whole day without taking a break. Piko and the others spent the whole day inside Piko's room relaxing and joking around. It was paradise for them. It was their normal routine.<p>

"I'm not!" Tonio huffed but his words died out.

"Tonio's a dandelion!" Iroha sang, holding onto Yuma's hand. "Isn't he?"

"I said I'm not a dandelion!" roared the well built man.

"Admit it Yuuma! Tonio's a dandelion!" SeeU grinned.

The pink haired butler sighed and tilted his head showing signs that he was in the middle of thinking of something very important. In the end, Yuuma grinned slyly and nodded. "I think he _is_ a weed."

The room roared with laughter expect for Tonio. Poor Tonio gritted his white teeth in frustration.

"Master Piko! Master Piko!" a certain blue haired maid scurried over looking calm yet scared at the same time. She entered the room without knocking which surprised everyone. The two maids quieted down and Piko wasn't sure if Luka had an another breakdown or if something worse happened. Everyone knew Ring. Ring was the most loyal maid in the Utatane mansion who took her words to the grave. If she barged in the room without knocking, something _very_ bad was happening right this second.

"What is it?"

"T-the king and... and... a guest are in the living room discussing something."

Piko raised an eyebrow. "So what?"

"The king wants you to come to him along with..." she pointed her delicate pale finger to Miki who was standing next to Piko's bed. "...her."

"Why can she go but I can't?" Iroha frowned. "I can go if she doesn't want to!"

Ring snapped. "You can't because the king specifically asked me to bring her, not you."

"Who's the guest?" Piko demanded. "Do you know _why_ he wants to see Miki?"

The blue haired maid frowned sadly and shook her head.

Piko sighed. Everything was going so well. What was going on? Piko stood up from his bed and walked out the door with Miki beside him. But before he shut the door, he said one last order to Tonio. "Tonio, make sure everyone stays in the room. Miki's coming with me."

Unusually, everyone in the room remained dead silent.

* * *

><p>"Master?" Miki asked. Piko ignored her.<p>

The young noble dismissed Ring and strutted his way to the living room with his toy close behind him. On their way, Piko wasn't amused. He wasn't amused at all. But then it hit him. The guest could be anyone. By anyone, it could be... anyone.

_'Her previous master came by a while ago.'_ Kaito's words replayed in his mind as Piko walked step by step to the room he was destined to go. Miki followed behind without a word as she watched her masters hand clenched tightly and slightly shaking. She remained to be taciturn.

_'He wants her back.'_

"Shut up." Piko growled.

"Master?"

_'But don't you think it- I mean, she and her previous owner would be happier if they reunited?'_

"Stop talking to me."

It took a good twenty seconds for the duo to finally approach the door that led the to living room. It took six seconds for Piko to compose himself and look at Miki one last time before facing the door. It took exactly two seconds to open the door only to find a heavy atmosphere around the fancy room.

"The guest." Piko whispered, eying the room suspiciously.

On one side of the room, there was Gakupo sitting on his favorite chair. The king didn't say anything when Piko and Miki arrived. What surprised Piko was that he wasn't trying to look at him directly in the eyes. Gakupo was avoiding him like he was... embarrassed. It took time for Gakupo to look up and smile warmly at Piko. He welcomed the young teen but Piko knew better. Behind that warm smile, there was sadness and pity. It was something Piko hated the most.

"Piko," Gakupo motioned him to come in. "meet your guest. He traveled from far away just to meet you."

A tall man Piko didn't see stood up from his seat smiling sadly at the young teen. But when he eyed the girl standing next to him, his smile widened as if he struck gold.

"SF-A2?" the stranger whispered, combing back his short brown hair which revealed stitches on his forehead.

"This man, Al," Gakupo explained. "came here looking for something."

The stranger didn't listen to the king as he made his way closer to the cyborg. His eyes were sharp and mesmerizing as a cat and focused deeply on something he liked very much. "Call me Big Al." he whispered again, ignoring Piko's different colored eyes staring directly at him.

"She's mine." Piko warned, using his body as a shield between the tall man and the girl made out of scrap.

"SF-A2," the man whispered, fully ignoring Piko. "do you remember me?"

"I said she's mine." the young teen barked.

"SF-A2 miki." the man grinned. "We meet again."

"What do you want?" Piko growled.

"What do you mean?" Big Al stepped forward, overshadowing Piko's body with his shadow. "I want her back. SF-A2, let's go. You're coming back home."

"You-"

"You can't!" shouted a female voice from behind. On cue, everyone turned their head to face a short maid who dared to cut in the conversation. "You can't." the girl said again. This time, she said each word slowly but deadly. Tonio ran over to her side and trapped Iroha in his strong arms.

"I'm sorry." Tonio panted. "She ran away when I wasn't looking."

"SF-A2," said the brown haired man, ignoring everyone like they were mute. "let's go home."

Piko snapped and glared at the tall man. "Why did you leave her in the first place?" he growled like a dog.

Big Al simply glared back. "It's personal business."

"She's not going anywhere- Tonio, let me go!" Iroha struggled to get free but failed miserably. Iroha fought with all her might but it was no use. Tonio was far too strong for a little girl like her to fight with. "Piko, if you let her go, I'm never going to forgive you!" she warned.

Piko frowned. "I said she's not-"

_'If you have that girl you like and that robot has her previous owner, don't you think the world would be a happier place?'_

"She's-"

_'What will you do?'_ Kaito's voice questioned inside his head.

"Thief!" Iroha yelled. "Stupid Piko! Don't let him go!"

"Well then," Big Al smiled warmly to his precious subject, grabbing her by the hand. "SF-A2 miki, shall we go home?"

Gakupo stood up when Piko didn't say or do anything. He approached Piko cautiously and gripped Piko's shoulder with his right hand. "You know what you need to do."

"M-master Gakupo!" Ring hurried into the room without bothering to knock. "This is an emergency!"

The king put his hand down and glanced at her slightly bothered. "What is it now?"

"The queen! She-"

Without an another word, the king made his way to his room where Luka was with Ring right behind him.

"I think this is our time to leave." Big Al bowed once and grabbed the cyborgs hand. Piko's eyes were set on her hand until he slowly looked up to look at her dull blue eyes. Piko didn't say anything. He wanted her to say something to him instead.

"She's not going anywhere! She's going to stay here!" screamed Iroha, clawing Tonio's skin with her long nails. "Did you hear me? She's staying with us!"

"Come on, let's go." Big Al urged his creation to start walking but she wouldn't go. Miki didn't listen to the tall man. Her eyes were set on her masters.

Piko clenched his hands tightly until it turned red. But in the end, he looked down feeling guilty. "Go." he silently whispered.

Iroha was shocked. The cat lover suddenly stopped struggling and stayed still inside Tonio's grasp. Big Al only nodded and tugged on his creation to follow him. Miraculously, the cyborg followed him out the door.

"You... you're lying." whispered Iroha. Tears started strolling down her pale face as her brightness began to fade. "You're playing a game with me, aren't you? You got me. You can stop now."

"Iroha-"

"I said stop it! STOP IT! It's not fun at all!" she shouted. "I hate you Piko. I hate you. I hate you so much..."

Tonio pulled Iroha out of the way as Piko stepped out of the room and began to go where Gakupo went. Piko needed a break. A long one. He wanted someone to pop out and tell him it was all just a joke. Iroha wasn't alone. Piko and Iroha were in the same situation. Once he entered the room, everyone was in a deep panic and desperatly waited for the ambulance to arrive. On the big bed, there was Luka uncontrollably coughing and sweating while Gakupo was on his knees besides Luka's side looking worried. Ryuto grabbed his mothers hand and cried as if his ice cream dropped from his cone.

"Luka dear, don't worry. You'll be alright." Gakupo whispered. "The ambulance is coming. Dr. Hiyama is going to heal you. After all, he's the best doctor in the world."

On her bed, Luka groaned as she opened her eyes again. Her pupils rolled back to her head while her eyelids stayed open, causing the onlookers to gasp at the whites of her eyes.

"Mommy!" Ryuto cried, hanging onto his mothers hand desperately.

"What's taking the ambulance so long?" snapped Gakupo.

"They're coming as fast as they can." replied Ring.

"They're not fast enough." Gakupo barked.

For Piko, he felt dreadful. He felt like his soul was slowly drifting away from life. A small knot formed in his heart and it hurt so much that Piko cried out in pain.

Piko didn't want to stop time. The way things are happening now were bound to happen from the beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm actually satisfied with this chapter! :D (This is what I wrote last night.)<strong>

**Ehhh... this chapter isn't THAT bad, is it? (This is what I'm writing this morning...)**

**Once again, I AM SO SORRY for updating so late! D: I think I lost some of my usual readers and I apologize for that... ;A; For those who kept supporting me after my two month late update, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I love you guys so much!**

**Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you this earlier but I have good news! I already have two brand new stories in mind and they'll be published after one of my current fanfic is completed :) I can't tell you much about my new fanfics but I guess I can say that they're kind of different from my other stories :3 It won't hurt to tell you guys the pairings, right? Be aware for a new RinxLen and LukaxLen fanfic coming soon~**

**SEE YOU NEXT TIME! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Have you been waiting long? I'm sooooo sorry for updating so late! I know I promised to update sooner but something happened that ruined my writing schedule. A virus got into my laptop and it damaged my computer D: I had to go to a computer store to get it fixed and the guy told me he could save all of my files but when I came to get it two days later, he said he accidently lost all of my files! But the good news is that the computer got fixed! He told me I didn't have to pay him but I did. Without him, I wouldn't have been able to publish this chapter. It's a dog-eat-dog world out there with the economy so bad. We all have to survive somehow, right? With all my documents gone, I have to start over from scratch.**

**Anyway, the reviews made me really happy! I'm so happy I was able to write a chapter that made you guys like it! As usual, here's my little reply messages to everyone!**

**Xitlalit123** – Thank you! ^^ Yeah I don't imagine them to be twins when it comes to fanfiction. I'm making them not be related. They'll be best friends later on. Maybe even more than best friends! XD Awww yeah poor Piko! But it's gonna get better and better later on! Here's the next chapter! I'm sorry it took so long!

**Azn-Rinny** – 안녕~ 잘 지냈어? ㅋㅋ 오래만이야~ ^^ Ah! You really did that? Hahaha going that far to skip studying? I don't know what to say! But make sure you keep studying! Your parents might get mad at me for keeping you away from those books! XD Ah~ the spelling and grammar… I don't really pay attention to those since my computer fixes all of my mistakes! I'm glad we can drive! *high five* Lol I remember when I first learned to drive. I thought I was going to die if I went over 20mph! Lucky you! My school doesn't let us go out for lunch. Actually, we can but only seniors can do that. Speaking of 강호동, I saw him on TV once and I thought he finally came back on to the entertainment industry but it turned out to be a really old episode of 황금어장… ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ LOLOL a thing against computers huh? XD You better fix that soon! The internet and computer is my life. I can't live without them! Hahaha it was cold but now it's getting kind of warmer these days! I can finally wear my shorts and skirts! :D Oh, speaking of piano, I remember my friend showing me these super hard piano pieces. It looked super hard that we couldn't do it even if we played it together. I wish I can be like Chuck Norris sometimes… haha. Don't worry about being random! I love random people! Hahaha I already told you that, huh? You're lucky you have friends who like Vocaloid AND fanfiction! I have friends who like it but they like one thing but not the other. Get it? I hope you did well on your chemistry project~ And sorry for updating so late! ._.;;;

**Shadow Fox777** – Hello! ^^ You like Al? Wow, that's great! I actually like Tonio a bit more ^^;;; In the beginning, I was debating who should be Piko's butler and I was so close to choosing Big Al. But I changed my mind at the last second and chose Tonio instead. I hope you're happy I added in Big Al! XD Speaking of Al, do you know any good songs of him singing? Mind to recommend some? I can't seem to find some songs that I like… :/ Fortunately, Big Al isn't a fully bad guy so you don't have to worry! ^^ He's actually a kind person. You'll see more on the next chapter I'll be sure to make a happy ending for him! And don't worry about Piko! I think his life will be glued back together later in the story! I want to thank you for reading this fanfic. You have no idea how much the reviews keep me encouraged ^^ I hope to hear from you later!

**ChocoKoko** – I wanna thank you for adding my review in your letter fanfic during Yuuma's chapter~ :) You have no idea how much it made me smile as I read it! Thank you~

**Ha-Eun** – 안녕! Thank you for liking it! You read my other story as well, right? Thank you ^^ Ah, do you prefer Korean or English? I'm just writing in English right now because I need to hurry and publish this chapter before I go somewhere ^^" Oh, tell Rin I said hi too! ^^ You don't have to worry about your English! I think it's wonderful and people like me can understand so it's fine! :3 I hope to hear from you later~ 바이~!

**rocketman182** – Thank you~ Ah, if I had to choose, maybe sometime in the past? Very much not likely in the present. I was thinking somewhat of a European style? Criticism is always welcome! Please point out my mistakes if you want to! ^^ Well, cyborg and android are basically the same thing but in different words. But that's just how I think. Basically, it's like people arguing if it's spelled gray or grey. I'm glad I can please you~ Yeah Piko gets in so many yaoi pairings. Len does too! Thank you for reviewing~!

**Nokachi** – I'm not sure if I already told you this but I really like your Piko picture! :D I made you cry? I never thought I would make anyone cry. You have no idea how happy I was when I read your review! :3 Thank you!

**ThanosofTitan** – I'll be sure to update sooner! ^^" Sorry! It's because I've been busy the past couple of weeks.

**Aerois** – Thank you! Hahaha I don't think you reviewed before. But I'm glad you did! ^^

**MidnightStarCherry** – Your username reminds me of Miki! Maybe it's because of the cherry part LOL! I will most defiantly continue this! I don't like dropping my stories. I hope I won't! :D

**The reviews were so wonderful~ This chapter... I hope you enjoy it! :)**

**My Girlfriend is a Cyborg, But I Don't Care**

By – yiseunggi

**Note: Hello. How are you?**

**Chapter 7**

Fun.

Every person had a time in their life when they had fun.

Some might be entertained by playing games.

Some say chattering around with their friends are amusing.

For those who weren't very social, maybe reading a book would be considered enjoyable.

Maybe doing activities with a family would be tagged as pleasant.

All of these moments hold the same adjective: fun.

.

Now let's say friends are like a chain.

If one friend decides to leave, the others try to mingle their way to keep the chain pressed tightly together.

If the new bond between isn't as strong as before, they will rust and break.

.

_"Ring Around the Rosie"_ has been around for thousands of years.

Have you ever sang that song?

Everyone knows how the lyrics go.

"_Ring around the rosy_

_Pocket full of posy_

_Ashes, ashes_

_We all fall down."_

Holding hands and running around in a circle, falling to the ground when they finish their chant.

What if Piko and his friends were to play that game?

They hold hands and run in a circle. Everyone smiles as they sing the lyrics. Everyone is having _fun_. Now, if one person leaves the circle, the others will soon be gone as well. Eventually, everyone will be gone and Piko will be the only one standing.

The fun from the beginning turns into sad.

In short, if the bond between your friends start to fall apart, be careful.

I gave you my warning.

* * *

><p>After days of madness, Gakupo eventually returned to his work. Contracts to be read over, signs to mark it official, news about the latest economic, and so on. It was no time for fun and games for the king. He was a very busy man. No one dared to bother Gakupo when he was working. At least, not until Ring knocked on his door informing him there was a phone call. Gakupo didn't want to be bothered now. He still had many letters to read and sign. But before he could claim to be expecting an urgent visitor or about to make an important phone call, Ring added, "His name is Sir Aoki."<p>

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" asked Piko in a bored tone.<p>

"To greet the Aoki family." answered Gakupo.

"Why?"

"They invited us."

"Aren't you busy?"

"Well… it's rude to decline their kind offer."

Piko sighed as the carriage they were on suddenly halted and Tonio opened the door for his master to come out. This was no time to be going to any tea parties. He had a lot on his mind right now. Luka's in the hospital, Miki's gone, and Iroha locked herself in her room and refuses to come out. It was as if Gakupo forgot all the chaos that was happening in their lives right now. Once the duet came out, they viewed the house in front of them in curiosity. The house was painted in white and big bushes were planted around the house as if it was supposed to be a barrier. As Piko and Gakupo started their way to the door, Tonio sprinted ahead to knock ahead of time. On the forth knock, a woman with dark skin opened the door and stepped back when she faced the tall butler. She was startled after making eye contact with the tall muscular man in front of her. She revealed her short black hair down to her chin with a pair of heart shaped sunglasses on top of her head. When Tonio asked for the owner of the mansion, she frowned and only responded back in a foreign language he couldn't understand. By the time Piko and Gakupo caught up, it was clear them that she was a foreigner who didn't speak their language.

"May I speak to Sir Aoki?" Gakupo asked, trying to figure out a way for the girl to understand.

"Clara!" came a high pitched voice shouted from behind. The woman who's name seemed to be Clara turned around when she heard her name and stepped aside to reveal an another short girl wearing an elegant blue dress right behind her.

"Miss. Lapis." she said with a strong accent.

Eventually, Lapis faced the front to see three people still standing near the door. When she did, Lapis was surprised. It was a guest she never expected to see on her front door.

"Lapis!" Gakupo grinned and almost ran toward her. When they exchanged hugs, he asked to meet her father.

"M-my father?" Lapis frowned. "I didn't know he called."

"You didn't know about it?" said Piko with his eyebrow raised.

The young Aoki princess shook her head in disappointment. She excused Clara to get their guests some tea in a foreign language and motioned for her guests to come follow her to her father's office. They traveled through a number of hallways and smiled at expensive paintings hung up on the wall for display until they arrived in front of a painted white door. Lapis knocked on it.

"Yes?" a deep rough voice came from the other side.

"Father? It's me, Lapis."

"Are the guests here?" said the rough voice.

"Yes."

"Bring them in."

Lapis opened the door and stepped aside to let Gakupo observe the room. The room was filled with different types of books everywhere. Many were up on the number of shelves and a few were on the wooden floor. Gakupo swiftly entered like a fox and looked around the shady room. The room seemed smaller to him than before but that made sense since the last time he came was when he was in his early teens. The room seemed bigger when he was younger. It made Gakupo smile remembering the memory.

"Gakupo!" a short man stood up from behind his desk and knocked some of his books off of the table when he accidently bumped his knee on it. He was shorter than an average male and a little above average in weight. He pushed back his violet bangs with his tired hands to reveal his creasing forehead. As he moved aside to give a welcome hug to his guest, he noticed Piko and Tonio standing a few steps behind.

"Why hello there!" he smiled widely. "You must be the man my daughter is meeting!"

"Yes," Gakupo answered when Piko didn't respond. "He is."

"You look very… feminine!"

Piko was stunned. He knew about his looks but didn't think Sir Aoki would blurt it out so carelessly. Thankfully for Piko, Piko didn't have to respond when there was a knock on the door and it opened to reveal the dark skinned maid from before. Clara carried a tray full of cups of tea and slowly gave one cup to every person in the room. After Aoki thanked her, Clara bowed once and left the room.

"Let's cut to the chase." said Gakupo, sitting down on a chair across from Sir Lapis's desk.

"Well," Sir Lapis eyed Piko who was sitting down on a chair next to Gakupo and silently debated whether to say it or not. He took one long sigh and said, "I came to ask you about my daughters' marriage in person."

Gakupo nodded and waved his fingers to let him proceed.

"If you don't mind, I think it's best if we have the marriage sooner."

Piko looked up from his cup of tea. He looked to his left to see Tonio standing next to him with a grave look. Many people would think Tonio didn't care about the conversation but Piko knew better. Deep inside, Tonio was impatiently waiting for the conversation to go on. Deep inside those tightly packed muscles, Tonio seemed to have a thing or two for gossip. To his left, Piko saw Lapis's upper body tense as she sat straight on her chair.

"Father!" Lapis clenched her cup tightly with a worried yet angered expression. Everyone in the room looked at her with a surprised look but her father gave no signs of worry and stared straight at Gakupo as if his own daughter, Aoki, was invisible.

"Well?" the short man said again.

No one dared to say anything as they waited for Gakupo's response. The king didn't look worried at all and kept a calm face as if he knew that question was going to be asked. Gakupo took his time taking a sip of his tea before placing it down on a table next to him. He took one deep breath and shook his head no for an answer.

"Why not?" Sir Aoki looked as though he was offended by the answer. He glanced at his daughter for a second before switching back to Gakupo. "Tell me with words!"

"It's too soon." Gakupo answered.

"They've been meeting for a long time now."

"Only once or twice."

"My daughter has great interest in Piko." Sir Aoki said hurriedly. "Isn't that right, Lapis?"

Lapis shook with what it seemed like fear. She placed down her tea and courageously stood up from her seat. "But that doesn't mean-"

"It's too soon." Gakupo said again.

"Well, we can't wait forever."

"My wife," Gakupo leaned back on his chair and folded his hands on his lap. "Is in the hospital. She's not feeling very well. How can I allow a marriage when a member of my family's life is in danger? Most importantly, my wife?"

Sir Aoki grunted and leaned back his seat as he crossed his arms. He showed no signs of sympathy. Or if he did, he covered it so quickly that no one was able to catch a glimpse.

"The marriage will happen." said Gakupo. "Once my wife is healthy and if Piko feels the same way as your daughter."

"Then let me ask your son a question." Sir Aoki stood up from his chair and put his hands on his desk. "Do you like my daughter?"

Piko glanced up at the man who asked him the question. He was no longer invisible and sighed when he realized he had to be part of this mess. "Lapis," he said. "is a nice girl. She's very kind and generous to others. I like the fact how she doesn't judge people by their appearance or hobby." Besides him, Piko felt Lapis stiff when he said the last sentence. He knew what she was thinking when he said that. They both knew it very well.

"See?" the middle aged Aoki grinned from both ear to ear and looked as if he was unbeatable and knew things were going his way. "They feel the same way!"

"However," Piko smiled sheepishly. "I'm not sure about my decision."

"And why is that?"

"Because," Piko took one long pause as he thought about a girl in his mind. He frowned when he remembered the memory and said, "I lost someone I cared about. I'm not ready to move on."

"Well then," Gakupo stood up from his seat and motioned Piko to do the same. "the answer is no."

"Aok-"

"How about a party?" Lapis blurted.

The guests froze on their spot and looked over at the young Lapis unexpectedly.

"A party?" Gakupo asked with an eyebrow raised.

"N-not a big fancy party." said Lapis. She looked down at her glittering white heels and said in a quiet voice, "Just a small party. A party so Piko and I will get to know each other more."

A loud series of claps filled the room which revealed to be Sir Aoki making the sound. He grinned and said, "That's a wonderful idea!"

Gakupo sighed and looked down at Piko as if he was mentally asking his son what he should do next. Piko shrugged and acted like nothing happened. He was already a member of this mess thanks to Gakupo. He didn't want to be part of it much more.

Gakupo played with his thumbs like a child would do. He viewed everyone before making his decision and sighed. "Well-"

"Fine."

Everybody turned their heads to the person who just spoke. The look on their face resulted a mixture of expressions. For instance, Sir Aoki looked as though he could finally rest in peace after hearing delighted news. Lapis shook with fear as she clenched her hands. Gakupo looked very surprised after hearing Piko's answer and smiled a small smile to his son.

"Perhaps," said the king with a calm face. "a small party won't hurt, will it? We can have a little party."

"That's great to know!" Sir Aoki excitedly said. "I don't know what to say!"

"I can get Prima to cook and hire someone to arrange the party." The purple haired king turned to face the short man and smiled sheepishly. "Does next week sound fine to you?"

"Seven days?" Sir Aoki grinned. "Absolutely fine!"

"Well then," Gakupo put an arm around Piko's shoulders and turned to go back home. "we'll be leaving now."

What no one knew was the Piko glanced at Lapis one last time before he left. Lapis didn't say a word as they left. In fact, she looked as though she was about to cry.

* * *

><p>Luka turned out to be awake when Piko silently entered her room.<p>

When she caught sight of a string of silver hair, she knew who it was and wasted no time to frown. "What do you want?" she demanded.

Piko, who wasn't surprised at his mother's demand, played cool and put his hands behind his back so Luka wouldn't see. "Is this how you greet your _son_?" he grinned playfully.

"What's behind your back?" said Luka with her eyes focused on Piko's hands.

Instead of answering her question like a normal person, Piko ignored her and grinned. "You've been knocked out for days. Do you know how much Gakupo and stupid Ryuto were worried about you? They're at home sleeping after taking turns watching you."

"Don't talk like that about your brother." she snapped.

The young teen spoke softly. "It's hard to believe I have a brother like him."

They both knew Luka didn't have to strength to scold Piko. Piko sighed and revealed a permanent marker that was hiding behind his back. He placed it on a table closest to him and sighed again.

"You were going to draw on my face if I was asleep, weren't you?"

"You ruined everything." He responded dully.

The queen could only grin and looked away from him. "Stupid child." She whispered.

The silver haired teen strolled over to a chair next to the pink haired woman. He watched every movement his mother made as she watched him back. It was useless to talk about death. They both knew what was going to happen to her. Death was everywhere. It was in her eyes, the way she moved, the tone of her voice, and the aura around them. Around her, death was everywhere.

"Is your father doing well?" said Luka. "Fill me in on what I missed."

"Well," said Piko, trying to remember everything that happened the past few days. "Prima made me lots of Italian food while you were gone. I ate minestrone, biga, bari, arancini, panzanella-"

"Something other than food." Luka snapped.

"Oh. Well…" Piko shrugged. "Lot's of things happened. I don't really remember."

Luka groaned and shook her head, closing her eyes as she did so. "Are you sure?"

"Ah, here's news you'll like: I might get married."

This news made Luka surprised. She stopped shaking her head and shifted her body up straighter. "Marry?"

"To that Aoki girl."

"Lapis." She snapped. "Lapis Aoki."

"We're going to have a party next week so I can get to know her better." Responded Piko. "But it might take me longer for me to like her."

"Lapis is a nice girl. You'll like her in no time."

_Nice enough to like a guy who cross-dresses_. Piko silently thought. Then using his real voice, he responded, "I'm still working on it."

Luka stared at Piko for a long time. She examined his figure like a radar as if she was trying to read what Piko was thinking in his mind. Judging from her final conclusions, she smiled and laughed. "Something happened to you, did it?" she said.

To his dismay, Piko raised his head in surprise. "How did you know?"

"Mother's instinct. It's a gift we women were all born with. So tell me, what really happened when I was gone?"

Piko silently thought to himself for a moment. It was risky telling her everything. But Luka wasn't going to live forever. Why not tell her the truth? She'll eventually find out using her "mother's instinct." Piko let out a deep breath and said, "Girl."

"A girl?"

"The cyborg I brought home."

Luka grinned. "What about her?"

Piko was deeply surprised but showed no signs of it. He had fully expected her to call Miki an "it" like everyone else did. He stopped for a second before starting again. "She's gone."

"She ran away?"

"No, her owner came and took her."

Luka playfully patted his head, smiling a small smile in the process. "Is that why you don't love Aoki?"

"I can't." Piko admitted. "I can't bring myself to like her."

"Do you…" Luka sat straight on her bed looking at him seriously. She folded her hands on her lap and paused for a moment before going on. "like her?"

Piko was surprised. He, a human being, cared for a robot? In other words, a cyborg? An android?

"Do you feel happy around her? Does she make your heart beat faster?"

Piko didn't respond. He was still in a daze in his own little world.

"I think," said Luka. "you like her. In fact, maybe more than that."

"She's gone." Said Piko. He gritted his teeth and looked away from Luka. "She's gone forever."

Luka looked at the boy with a small smile. She laughed under her breath and began to smile wider. "You know," she started. "I always thought you weren't normal. My instincts told me from the beginning I first met you."

Piko slowly started to stand up. He wanted to get out of this room. He wanted to leave this world. He didn't feel… normal. He was almost close to fully standing up until Luka grabbed his hand. It was warm compared to his ice cold hands. He looked up at her and felt his body shiver when he saw her smiling at him.

"You're not a normal boy. You are a strange little boy. You're not even close to being normal." She grinned. "But I like that about you. The world would be dull if everyone was to be born normal. You made my life a bit more… interesting."

Piko curled his free hand in a tight little ball until it turned white. She praised him. For the first time in his life, she lauded him for being interesting. He didn't want to admit it but it made him very happy.

"Piko, come here for a second. Come closer to me." Ordered Luka. Piko did what he was told not knowing what was going to happen. He silently watched as Luka reached into a small pocket in her lacy knight gown he didn't know that existed. When she took out a small white envelope and gave it to him, she smiled warmly.

"I'm giving you a little boost. Don't look inside that little envelope until I'm gone. And don't marry the girl you're not interested." Luka ordered. "Go get the other girl back."

"I don't know where she is." Piko whispered, putting the little letter in his pocket.

"I don't care. Get her back."

The young teen grinned imagining what was going on right now. Surely, it was not a dream. "Are you sure you want me to do that?"

Luka nodded. "I'm very sure."

"It might take a while. I don't know what kind of trouble I'll make."

Luka rolled her eyes in a playful manner. In a soft voice, she muttered, "I don't know what to think of you. Don't cause the family a wreck than it already is."

Piko smiled, secretly crossing his fingers behind his back. "Okay."

As a mother would, she knew all about his intentions and sighed smiling. "You," she said. "are a very bad boy. I don't know what to do with you."

And with that, they both smiled.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Luka stayed in that condition for three days. In the day time, she would spend her time strolling around the park in her wheelchair as Gakupo pushed her from behind. In the afternoon, she used her strength to read a book to Ryuto everyday as he sat on her lap and played around with his little collection of soap figures. During the night, Piko would come and tell her all about the delicious food Prima made and told her Tonio's love for Prima. Luka would always scold him when she thought of a good reason to do so. But this was only because she cared about him. She cared about him as her own son. A son she didn't give birth to. A son she deeply loved.

No one knew what Luka was thinking during her remaining days. It was classified. But once when Gakupo asked during their normal stroll, she simply replied, "The past and the future."

After the third day, Luka stopped moving completely.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? You like? :3 Maybe, maybe not. Oh well. My five day break ended and now I'm back in school. But that won't stop me from writing!<strong>

**Once again, thank you for reading this chapter if you reached all the way to the bottom. Even if you skipped through, I'm still thankful.**

**For all Big Al lovers, he should be appearing in the next chapter. Oliver will also be appearing as well! :)**

**I guess this is it for now. I'll be back with the next chapter very soon~ Until then, see you next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I've been recently listening to more classical and less pop music. Haha I like classical music. :)**

**It's time for reply messages! :D**

**Inside Out Musica** – It's alright for reviewing late! I'm just glad to know you enjoy reading my story! ^^ I got you a little sensitive? Wow. I feel happy when I read reviews of people saying that! :D It just makes me happy I got to make people feel the way I want them to feel, you know? :3 Yeah I guess I should've. The update is right here~ Enjoy! :D

**Blue Neonlightshow** – Thank you! I think you read all the way up to chapter 6. Chapter 7 was uploaded when you reviewed. ^^ Now chapter 8 is up and ready!

**ChocoKoko** – Go Piko!

**Shaariin13** – Thank you! ^^ You RP as Luka? That's so cool! :D Yeah Piko has more work to do! He was nice. You're right. I felt bad if I didn't pay him so I did. Haha hey, at least he saved my laptop, right? XD Oh! Thank you so much for the suggestions! I checked on the Phantom of the Opera but didn't have time to check out the other one. They sounded so good! But I felt Prima was overpowering Big Al sometime. I'll be sure to look for more Big Al songs soon~ :3 I hope you like this update!

**Azn-Rinny** – 하이 린니~ LOL no matter how many times I think about it, I think it's kind of funny how yours is 주린 and mine's 수민 hahahahahaha~ Awww thanks! XD Yours is cute too! Omg I know! I can't LIVE without my laptop! I remember two years ago, I moved to a new house and I couldn't go on the internet for a whole week… ㅠㅠ I thought I was going to die. I'm glad I live in the 21st century. I wonder how I would live way back in the 80's and 90's. XD Hahaha thanks I'm glad you like them! I heard the difficulty of chemistry and physics is the same. Chemistry is easy in the beginning but gets harder later and physics is hard at the beginning but gets easier as you learn more. Lol you did all that just to get a glimpse of Kang Ho Dong? You're so funny! :3 My update for my other story might take a while. I'm still trying to figure out some stuff. ^^ Oh yeah, I'm glad I made Piko more interesting for you! I like how Piko can sound both feminine and mature! Just like SeeU can. :) Thanks for reading~ 고마워! ^ㅂ^

**ReturnOfTheWings** – I know! I kind of felt sad when she died! ;A; Now I kind of regret letting her go. Btw, you accidently spelled Luka as Luis.

**Thank you so much for the reviews. Once again, thank you! I can't believe this story made it all the way to chapter 8. It would have never happened if no one read and reviewed! :3 I just want to remind everyone that this story and 17942 will be coming to an end soon. I can't tell you how it will come together but I can assure you that this fanfic will end mysteriously and your mind will go wild! :D Okay, maybe those might not be the right words but I hope it will. Ah~ enjoy chapter 8! **

**My Girlfriend is a Cyborg, But I Don't Care**

by – yiseunggi

**Note: **블락비 화이팅! ^^

**Chapter 8**

It was quiet.

It was a burden.

But no one could do anything about it.

For many days, all people could do for a living was either stay uncommunicative or grieve and mourn.

Piko was tired of it all.

It took three days for the young teen to decide it was the right time to open the letter in his room by himself with no one around. And when he did, Piko smiled. The paper was not filled with words. It was filled with mixtures of emotions. It was pictured with smiling common people. It was a picture of someone he never seen in his life but Piko knew who it was. He held the envelope in his left hand while the other held the ripped case. He dropped the envelope to the ground and pranced to his desk across the room in light steps. When Piko held the picture in his hand a few inches away from the blazing candle light, he suddenly thought of something that made him stiffen. He couldn't figure out why Luka didn't despoil the small frame and kept it for many years. Surely, there is a reason why she didn't. And Piko was determined to figure it out.

* * *

><p>On the fourth day after the loss, Piko decided it was time. It was about time to bring the drone back where she belonged. Part of him didn't want to because that would mean he would be following Luka's order. It made him feel like a low level bourgeois. But the other part of him was delighted that he could finally make his move. When the small assembly appeared in his room for a private meeting one morning, Piko grinned craftily standing in the middle of his room as everyone plopped down on his bed or chair wondering what was going on.<p>

"A couple of days ago," he started. "We lost someone."

"I thought you didn't like- Ow!" SeeU started but stopped when Tonio sharply jabbed her side.

Piko didn't mind the sudden outburst. Instead, he stayed cool and playfully acted as though he was deeply offended. "Me, not like Luka?" Piko laughed mockingly. "I think…"

SeeU gave her master a dirty look as she straightened her dress and went down to business. "So," she started again. "Why did you call us here?"

"I've been waiting for you to ask me that question." A grin arched his eyes into half-moons. "It's time."

"Time for what?"

"It's time to get an old friend back."

This made Iroha, who was sitting between SeeU and Yuuma, sit vertically in surprise. She normally didn't want to go to this meeting because she was still mad at Piko and didn't want to see his existence. She only agreed to go because SeeU said this meeting was important and Yuuma gave her permission to paint his nails whatever color she wanted when it was over. All the thoughts of pure hatred disappeared from her mind as she held SeeU's hand with hope and whispered, "You mean Fiery-fire-breathing-kitty-abracadabra-whatcha-ma- call-it-Piko's-pink-boxers-with-decorated-red-hear ts-cosmetic-macho-bear-bo-beep-bo-beep-bo-beep-nya -electronic-metic-super-sonic-bionic-USB-pepepepep epepe-sugar-coat-kitty?"

Normally that "name" would make Piko flinch with dissatisfaction but he decided to let it go and let the grin grow wider. "Yes Iroha," he told the girl with the strikingly beautiful rosy colored hair. "We're getting Miki back."

Tonio grew dumbfounded while everyone grinned with pleasure.

Iroha smiled and laughed with pure happiness. "I knew this was going to happen!" She cheered looking at Piko. "I knew it all from the beginning."

"But how are we going to get her back?" Tonio challenged. "It's impossible. It's impossible to get her back."

Iroha squealed with delight, pumping her hand up in the air. "Oh, oh, I know! I know! We can kidnap her!"

Piko sighed in disappointment. "I was-"

Now it was SeeU's turn to blurt out her idea as she sprang up and chirped, "Maybe I can do some voodoo thingies and-"

"No." Tonio stopped her short with a stern look.

"But I wanna-"

"I have an idea!" Iroha grinned. "Tonio can knock him unconscious and we can just grab her while-"

"For God's sake, that's a crime!"

It took a while for Piko to get everyone to quiet down and relaxed before he coughing once and reveal his ultimate plan. "I was thinking," he began. "Since Al already knows how I look like, Tonio and I can disguise ourselves and visit him."

"We don't know where he lives." Yuuma countered.

Piko grinned. "That's true." He gracefully went over to his closet and started to dig for a long wig for both Tonio and himself. "But I'm sure Gakupo knows. After all, isn't he the "king" who knows everything?"

Tonio coughed and fiddled his fingers nervously. "I'm confused." He admitted.

"About what?" Piko replied, not stopping for a second to face the blanched butler.

"When you said "disguise," do you mean…"

When Piko found the wig he was looking for, he quickly grabbed it and turned around to wave it at Tonio grinning teasingly. "You and I are on the same page."

It was impolite to do so but Iroha and SeeU started giggling. Even Yuuma couldn't help but join. It is true that Yuuma can't see and doesn't mind it at all but imagining a grown, masculine man cross-dressing as the opposite gender was something he wished he could have seen for himself with his eyes. Piko wasted no time to grab a random dress from the closet and threw it at Tonio.

"Change," he ordered.

"But-"

"Change," Piko said again. But this time, it was more serious and less playful.

Obeying like a servant, Tonio did was he was told and tried to ignore the laughing trio as he went to the bathroom to change. Inside, Tonio whined but did what he was told to do.

"Don't forget to shave." Iroha hollered, smirking afterward.

"Do I really have to shave my legs?" the man asked sadly from the inside.

SeeU and Iroha laughed harder and shouted in sync, "Yes!"

"I-"

"Do it or I'll tell Prima to make you." Piko ordered.

Everyone knew what that answer was when Tonio didn't reply back. The grown man was willing to drop his manliness if he could keep it a secret from the girl he liked. After a full minute of changing, Tonio finally stepped out of the bathroom wearing a long black wig and a dress down to his knees. It took less than a second for everyone to get a quick glimpse of him and tell him to change back to his normal clothes. Piko decided to do the hard way and go meet Big Al without a disguise.

* * *

><p>Tonio guided the carriage from the twisting road into a clearing where the sense pines gave away to a small lane, a low fence, and a tiny cabin with smoke spiraling into the dark sky. It was simple and easier to ask Gakupo for answers instead of knocking on every door in town asking for a strangers' house. When Piko felt the ride halt, he breathed in and out in a calm matter and grabbed a black suitcase resting right next to him before slowly stepping out without letting Tonio open the door for him. The tall butler immediately grabbed the suitcase from Piko and led him to the cabin door to meet the owner of the small cabin. Tonio's tan hand made contact with the door as he knocked twice in a formal manner, ignoring the coldness of the air surrounding them. It took an exact time of three seconds for someone to open the door. And the person who opened the door was someone Piko had least expected to greet.<p>

"Yes?" the robotic female voice asked, holding onto the door handle with one hand and a duster on the other.

The boy with heterochromia swallowed once as his eyes looked directly at the thing in front of him. Piko didn't reply. He didn't dare himself to speak to the cyborg. What saddened him was that she didn't say anything more. She didn't even dare to look at him in the eyes.

"SF-A2?" a male voice asked from the inside. "Who is it?" When the female android didn't respond, the man magically stepped toward the door from where he was and stopped when he caught a glimpse of Tonio. He pushed his hair back with his tired hand and courageously stepped next to the female cyborg.

"Hello," said Piko, an innocent smile formed in his face as he eyed Big Al closely like a hawk. "I believe you remember me?"

"I have nothing to discuss with you." Big Al frowned and grabbed the door knob out of Miki's cold hand. "I am a very busy man. I can't afford to-"

"_I _have something we need discuss," said Piko. "Just five minutes. Five minutes is all I need."

Big Al cautiously watched Piko before making his decision. When he did, he stepped back to create a path for his visitors. "Would you like some tea?" he offered generously.

Both Piko and Tonio shivered in the cold.

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

><p>"Five minutes," warned the brunette, sitting down on a handmade wooden chair.<p>

Piko purred as he took a sip of his tea and leaned back on the firm couch. When he finished, he put down his cup and grinned innocently. "I want something from you."

Big Al sat surprised looking at the silver haired boy sitting across from him. He was a bit astonished that the young boy said it so straightforwardly as if nothing mattered. He composed himself and replied, "Something from me?"

"I want that girl," said Piko, pointing to the android dusting a traditional vase in a separate room.

"I'm afraid you cannot."

"Then I'll pay for her." As if on cue, Tonio took the black suitcase and rested it on the table between them. He took his time unlocking the case and opened it, turning the leather case so Al could see what was inside. There in the case was half filled with stacks of bills, all brand new. The smell was all they needed to prove it. The other half was filled with all sorts of gems and small yet expensive antiques. Piko smirked. "Is this not good enough? The look on your face is telling me that you're not satisfied. I can always get more if you want. Or something else?"

The brunette sighed and rubbed his hands against his tired face. He sighed again and leaned forward to shut the case and even go far to lock it. "I don't need the money," he said humorless. "I don't need anything."

"I'll-"

"Please," Big Al pointed to the exit. "Leave."

"I can't." Piko responded gravely. "Not until I get what I want."

"She belongs to _me_." Big Al snapped.

Tonio held placed his hands on Big Al's shoulders to calm him. "Excuse me sir, we only-"

"She's the only one I have," the grown man quietly started sobbing. "The truth… the truth is, SF-A2 is the only family I have. She's the only one I can depend on. She's my… only family."

"If you created her, I'm positive you can create-"

"I can't make one from scratch. Even though I used to be a mechanic, she was already made but not fully complete. The only thing I did was add the final ingredients. I only need her." said Big Al. The look on his face answered everything Piko needed to know. He looked as though he was scared. His face answered everything with no lie. There was not a single lie to discover. Big Al was telling the truth.

"Sir," said Tonio. "We only-"

"My wife and son moved out. I spent so much of my time gambling and… and she got tired of my debts. She ran away with my boy…"

"Go on," urged Piko, thinking it was the only appropriate words to say.

"I was miserable." He continued. "I was an alcoholic. A person with no reason to live."

"And that's when Miki came." Piko guessed.

"Yes. SF-A2… I found her. I fixed her so I won't repeat the same mistake."

"I've always wondered," said Piko. "Why did you leave her in the old shop if she's important to you?"

"I made lots of debts when I gambled. I lived my days running from house to house to hide from the angry debt collectors. I couldn't take care of her while hiding. So I had to shut her down and erase her memory and then find a temporary place to leave her until I paid off all my debts."

"I see. And you paid your debts by working?"

"I started a small business somewhere in town as a toy maker. She's the only one I have. She's my only friend. She's my… family. So please, just… just leave us alone."

Piko said nothing as he watched Big Al miserably trying to hide his face in shame. He ignored the small tears wetting the carpet made out of fur. He tried not to watch Miki, who came when the grown man was telling his story, bending down to hug the big man as Piko reached into his pocket to pull out two small invitations. He knew the dual between them was over. Big Al was victorious. But in Piko's mind, the game wasn't over until next time they meet. Piko always planned one step ahead. The silver haired teen grabbed the papers and rested them on the wooden table. Then he started his way out the door with Tonio following close behind. But before Piko left, he turned back one last time and ordered, "Look at the invitation I put on the table. I hope to see you there. Surely, it will bring joy in your life. For you and me both." After that, he left the house leaving Big Al and Miki by themselves.

* * *

><p>Piko and Tonio weren't even a block away when a series of small pebbles started targeting the carriage Piko was on. One was even small enough to slip right past the curtains and hit the side of his head. His head throbbed so much that Piko put his hands on his head as he shouted in pain. Piko didn't need to ask Tonio what to do. The masculine man was born with a sharp eye and sensed where it came from. Tonio stopped the ride and stepped off the carriage to head east where the trees proudly stood and soon reappeared huffing proudly, dragging the accused target behind him. The person behind let out a series of screams and hollers before Tonio tightened his grip on the arm belonging to the target to signal him to quiet down.<p>

Piko growled as he took his time stepping out of the cart, glaring at Tonio and the person trying to hide behind him. "Is he the one who threw that rock at me?" he said through his gritted teeth.

Tonio nodded.

"Let me go!" grunted the small boy, ignoring the conversation between the noble and the mere butler.

When Piko snapped his finger, Tonio obeyed and released some of the grip from the boys' arm but didn't let go completely.

"What do you want, ugly?" scowled the boy with dirty blonde hair.

Piko couldn't help but notice the worn out bandage covering the boys left eye as he questioned, "Why did you throw the rock at me?"

"Isn't it obvious?" the boy barked, not bothering to answer Piko's question reasonably.

"No," Piko responded, unbothered by the hatred coming from the little boy. "I don't."

"I want you to leave Big Al alone!"

The name surprised Piko when it came out of the boys' mouth. But when he remembered Big Al talking about his wife and a son, Piko grew interested in the boy. "You know him?" he said, pointing to the small cabin less than a mile away.

"Yeah, he's my dad!"

"I see."

"He's going through a lot of stress because of stupid nobles like you. So leave him alone!" The small boy who looked like he was only twelve growled with pure hatred while trying to break free from Tonio's strong defense. The boy with the bandaged eye eventually grew tired and starting panting for air but refused to look tired in front of his opponents.

"He's your dad?" Piko smirked. "What's your name?"

"Oliver." The boy responded in a beat, still tired.

"So, Oliver, tell me about your father."

"I'm not telling you anything!" Oliver taunted. "But I will tell you this: leave him alone. I don't want stupid nobles like you tearing apart my family!"

On the inside, Piko was laughing. For him, this was going unexpected than he originally imagined it would be. He was profound in his mind as he continued to work his way to make his new plan work successfully. "Oliver," said Piko, grinning warmly. "I might look like a stupid noble to you but I now have the power to help your family."

"Help me with what?"

"A simple trade." He grinned slyly, walking closer to the little boy to entreat him. "Listen to me."

Piko bent down to reach the boys' height and whispered his plan. Oliver grunted with displeasure but soon nodded and smiled as Piko's breath tickled the shell of the boys' baby smooth ear. When he finished, both boys grinned as Piko stood up.

"Sound like a plan?"

Oliver nodded.

"Now, go home before your mom starts to worry, alright?"

"I will. Everything you said, it's a promise, okay?" Oliver beamed with joy as he walked backward waving at Piko and Tonio for a few seconds before turning around to sprint home in the way the sun was setting.

Piko didn't respond as he watched the little boy go home. He suddenly remembered that he took the word "promise" out of his vocabulary a long time ago.

* * *

><p>"Welcome." Kaito said with a smile. "Welcome to Eden."<p>

"Greetings," Tonio cheered when Piko didn't reply. "How is business these days?"

"Oh, the usual." The salesperson rested a hand on his chin behind the counter looking at Piko looking at a wall filled with used clothing. It didn't take him long to discover the tired aura surrounding Piko which somewhat amused the blue haired man dearly. "Is there something you're looking for?"

"A hat for Gakupo. How much is this?" spoke the silver haired boy, picking a simple black top hat from a wooden rack.

"That hat?" Kaito slowly took his time and strolled to where his customer stood. "Not much. If the young master wants, I will give it to you without charge."

"I'll take it."

Kaito stood next to Piko looking at the young boy without a word. Kaito is the type who always stays calm even when a drastic event occurred. But somehow, the blue haired shopkeeper couldn't help but feel a little uneasy when he realized Piko hadn't criticized him or the store even once since Piko took one step into the store. He immediately knew something was wrong. Something terribly wrong.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Kaito, eyeing the young prince tentatively.

"No." the youngster replied without a beat.

Kaito chuckled. "Are you sure?"

Piko opened his mouth to say something but snapped shut when he found no words come out. He silently studied the yarn of thread that created the form of the top hat before saying aloud, "Just thinking."

"Visualizing. I see."

"Kaito," Piko said in a low voice.

"Yes?"

Piko stumbled deciding which words to say as he turned his head to look at the taller man. When he finally found the right words, he quietly said, "Wouldn't it be better if we all lived somewhere far away?"

"Far away?"

"Somewhere… quiet."

"Oh?" Kaito simpered. "What makes you say that?"

"You know how I am. I'm not the type who stays in one place for long. The city life is good but I… I wonder what it's like to try living somewhere else. A place where everything…"

"Yes?"

"Different."

Kaito smiled warmly. "You're starting to confuse me with your constant chattering."

"I only said-"

"But I know what you're trying to say. Something chaotic is going to happen, am I correct?"

"Maybe, maybe not." A small smile formed in Piko's face as he thanked Kaito and started to exit the dented shop. But before he could go out, Kaito's voice stopped him.

"Piko," the owner of the shop called Eden mellowed sincerely.

"Hm?"

"I guess this is goodbye?"

It took a while for Piko to clear the saliva caught in his throat as he replied back a low, "Yeah," as he opened the door. "I guess it is."

"A customer should always thank the shopkeeper when leaving a store." Kaito scolded playfully.

Piko stopped to think for a moment and grinned as he started to step out of the little shop. "I hope we meet again in the future." Piko said and let go of the door to shield between the two friends.

"We will," Kaito promised when the door made a small crack sound as it closed behind Piko. "We most definitely will."

* * *

><p>The remaining days passed unquestionably as people continued their daily routine. Without a single word, the day of the party finally arrived. As time ticked, fate was approaching closer.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 finished~<strong>

**Before I end this completely, I want to inform you guys (or girls) something. ****The past few weeks, I started to wonder what happened to the usual Vocaloid fans I knew from the past year and the years before that.**

**Ever since Vocaloid3 came out, I was happy Vocaloid was going global but I was also disappointed of the fans reactions once they were released. Some people who call themselves "Vocaloid fan girl/boy" greatly disappointed me and honestly, they also kind of made me ashamed of being a Vocaloid fan.**

**Also, I'm sure everyone knows the campaign "Save Miku" and the story of Vocaloid videos getting deleted from YouTube. I'm happy the fans are trying their best to help and I AM encouraging fans all over the world to support Vocaloid but what doesn't make me happy is how the fans are blaming it all on the KOREANS and even dragging K-Pop down the drain. For some reason, I clicked on a random Vocaloid website and read this:**

"_Simple, you all know that the London Olympics is going to have some musical extravaganza or something ? The battle is between K-pop and Miku, However, the population of Otakus far surpassed the populations of yaoi fangirls and gay-homos so Miku was wining. But then, decide to be douchey and thus, tries to take down Miku. There is no telling whether the criminal of this deletion disturbance is Korea. But Miku-fans in the world have witnessed many circumstantial evidences."_

"_K-POP is a short nickname for __**K**__orean __**Pop**__-music, this is mainly represented by a group of gay men wearing crappy make-up, little clothing and heaps of Plastic-surgery with dancing skills like those guys from your local gay-pub. Oh and they're Starcraft Nerds too.(Which is somewhat waaay worse than normal otaku)"_

**WTF? I know people think it's because Miku got first place on the stupid poll for the London Olympics and a bunch of K-Pop groups were below her but **_**please**_** do not blame it on the Koreans. You don't even know and have strong proof that it's really them who are behind it.**

**The new weekly Vocaloid Ranking came out earlier this week. It's #233. I like how there was a couple of songs I enjoyed but song number seven offended me A LOT. I'm surprised and sad that this song: ****【****初音****ミク】****韓****国****の****皆****さん ****死****んでください【ほぼ****日****P****】 ****made it into the top 10.**

**I don't want to say the title of the music. I'm really disappointed but I guess I can't really do anything about the hating. ****I'm sure you guys probably don't care what I'm saying but I just needed to let it all out. ****Now I'm starting to wonder how the world would be like if there wasn't any racism and hate.**

**I wonder…**


	9. Chapter 9

**I recently found out SPYAIR visited Korea last year and even performed on M! Countdown. WHY SPYAIR? WHY? WHY YOU GUYS VISIT KOREA WHEN I'M STUCK HALFWAY AROUND THE WORLD? T_T I hope they come again during the summer when I start summer break. Or they should come to America with a world tour. When I go to Korea and if they decide to come again, I'm definitely going to go see them and drag my friends with me even if they don't like the group. YouTube was really kind enough to let me watch them perform.**

**Putting that aside, I can't believe **_**My Girlfriend is a Cyborg, But I Don't Care**_** is already ending! D: And soon, **_**17942**_** is going to end too! T_T**

**Thank you so much for sticking with me all the way to this chapter. I know I lost and gained readers every time I updated but I'm glad I could bring you joy with my creations. Btw, the reviews from chapter 8 rocked! They were all long and made me so happy~! ^^**

**It's time for reply messages!**

**Halios Mililios – **Yes I did! I updated as soon as possible just like you wanted~ :3

**Inside Out Musica – **YAY~ I'm fine with it! Even if you felt just a little teeny weensy bit sensitive, I'm happy because I feel like I'm improving! ^^ Yeah it's going to be revealed in this chapter. I've been waiting to bring back her "name" for a longggg time! I've always wanted to see Tonio dress as a girl~ :D You're right! Big Al is so lonely… T_T You're also right about Sweet Ann! I had no idea who else to pair him up with so I decided to use her~ ^^ It sucks because Vocaloid was created to make people enjoy music and not argue which country is better than the other. I kind of expected the fandom to turn out this way because Vocaloid is popular these days. Popularity can bring evil into this world… =_= I hate to admit but there's still a possibility that it's the Koreans who are behind it because even though they have their own Vocaloid, Miku ranked first on the poll and the rest (2nd, 3rd, 4th, etc.) were all K-Pop groups. Anyway, all of your questions will be answered in this final chapter! Have fun reading and thanks for your reviews~! :D

**Blooming Edelweiss – **Thank you for your compliment! ^^ They made me so happy~! I hope I made your selfish side happy because the last chapter is right here. :) I'm thinking it'll take a while for me to write more Piko stories because my other fanfics have someone else as the main characters. But I'll be sure to write about Piko if I get any good ideas! ^^ Thank you for taking your time to review!

**Shadow Fox777 – **There's always stuff like that going on in almost every fandom. It makes me sad because it makes them look childish hating other countries. Doesn't every countries have their own pros and cons? ._. You're right. Music should be enjoyed and everyone have their own opinions. Sweet Ann is the mother! XD I hope I made you happy because I tried to put a bit of Big AlxSweet Ann in this chapter since you like this pairing so much~ ^^

**infinityXnova – **I agree with you as well. It disappoints me when I read all the hate comments on SeeU videos. Favoritism is so wrong sometimes. Isn't her name beautiful? So unique! XD

**ChocoKoko – **The people who call themselves "fans" disappoint me sometimes =_= What? It's… Russia? o_o Why them? This is my first time hearing that. Don't worry! Big Al will no longer be lonely! XD

**Aerois – **I'm glad you like it! ^^ Yeah, I've always imagined Big Al, Sweet Ann, Oliver and James as one big family! XD They do look like one big happy family just thinking about it. His plans unfold right here in this chapter~ I hope you enjoy!

**rockflavouredicecream **– I LOVE your username. I guess it's because it has ice cream written on it. I love ice cream! :3 Your review just made me LOL so much and put a smile on my face! :) Omg! That happens to me too! It's like there's always something in the way from me doing something like that! D: Awww! A motion picture? That comment made me smile so much! :D I can actually imagine this as a motion picture. I'm glad I made you picture all five of them together! XD Wait, it should be six since Yuuma is part of their group now! :) Iroha is so awesome! She's great. I hope you enjoy this last chapter, okay? :D

**xPoisonedBlueRose13x – **Updated! Yeah I heard of her. IA is really popular among the Vocaloid fans. She managed to rank in the Vocaloid Rankings before she even came out!

**Nokachi – (Chapter 7)** LOLOL when you coughed "sadist," it reminded me of Okita Sougo from the manga/anime Gintama! XD Nah~ I really enjoy reading your reviews ^^ It did make me sad when Luka died! D: But I couldn't help it since she was supposed to die since the beginning ^^" I agree with you! It would feel somewhat different.

**(Chapter 8)** Awww! That first sentence in your review made me smile so much! It made me feel giddy! XD I will try to make more stories like that! I know. I was like, "What the heck is that?" And my expression was: o_o It must be a good world. I want to try visiting that world. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter~! :D

**So… let's start chapter 9, shall we? :3**

**My Girlfriend is a Cyborg, But I Don't Care**

**by – yiseunggi**

**Note: I've been listening to a lot of Kaito songs. **_**Byakkoya no Musume**_** and **_**FLOWER TAIL**_** is soooo good! Bucchigiri-P and yuukiss uses Kaito like magic! *o***

**Chapter 9**

Big Al stood outside in the cold weather standing besides the entrance. He didn't bother coming inside. The owner of the cyborg didn't know why he chose to come. He didn't even feel like coming in the first place. The tall man chose to come only because the young prince left behind two invitations during his last visit. It would be considered a disgrace if he didn't accept. After all, not everyone gets accepted to a royal party every day.

"Al?" His creation walked up to him from behind when Big Al didn't make a move. "Is there something wrong?" she asked.

When the tall man slowly turned to face the cyborg, he felt ashamed. He felt ashamed only because of their clothing. As he watched the other guests make their way inside, he compared theirs to his and almost decided to go back to his cabin where fashion didn't matter.

"Al?" the cyborg said again, her robotic hand clinging onto the sleeve of his black uniform.

"Nothing." He replied, watching the area around him.

Across the square, there was a fountain with a statue of a golden sheep, and groups of servants working together to bring in the last bit of decorations for the party. He saw guests and friends greeting each other as they passed by, heard the bells chiming, telling the world that it was time to get on with life.

Big Al thought the bell was right. It was time for him to get on with his life.

* * *

><p>The prince was in his room getting ready. He wasn't getting ready to go out and meet the guests. Instead, he was preparing the final touches for his final plan.<p>

"…and wait in my room. Do you understand?" the young teen said to the two maidens sitting on his bed.

"No problemo~ that sounds easy." SeeU looked pleased at the simple request she was told to do. Besides her, Iroha nodded in agreement.

"Are you sure it's going to work?" Tonio inquired.

Piko acknowledged with a nod. "I'm sure it will."

"It better work!" Iroha exclaimed.

_Busy, busy, busy. _Piko thought. He paid no attention to the others as he sat on a chair in front of a mirror looking at his reflection. The young prince saw his reflection once and gazed into his eyes. Smiling, he thought, _What kind of trouble will I bring today?_

There was a sudden knock on the door and it opened without anyone giving permission for it to do so. As the door opened, it revealed a certain girl already dressed in her party gown. She wore her hair into two long pigtails and wore a hair band with the Aoki's signature blue gemstone on top. Her blue and white gown hugged her tiny waist and flowed down to her feet like a flower. The girl standing next to the door was cute; but the frown on her face lowered her rank.

"Are you done with your fitting?" Piko asked, not bothering to get up from his seat.

Lapis nodded once and advanced her way next to Piko. Her hands curled into two tiny fists next to her side. The look on her face not only amused Piko, it made him wonder how a girl he knew for a short period of time could create an expression like that.

"Is there something you need to say?" asked Piko.

The little girl breathed in and let it out on the count of three. When she felt steady, she said, "I… I want you… to…"

"Want me?"

"I… I…" Lapis anxiously shook whether or not she should make her move.

While Lapis shook nervously, Piko sat in his chair unconcerned. Her actions bored him. To him, it was uninteresting and a waste of his time. "I know you're not mute."

The Aoki daughter stepped back in surprise just as Tonio was about to come end the awkwardness around the couple. Even though Yuuma was blind, he knew what he had to do and restrained Tonio from getting in the way. The young Aoki princess was still startled by his words. But she let it not bother her since she knew the fault was hers. She breathed out and tried again, "I want you to help me."

Piko mischievously grinned as he slowly turned around to face her. "Help with what?"

"I don't… I d-don't want to get m-married…"

"Is that all?"

"I… you…"

"Lapis," Piko snapped then calmed himself when he caught Tonio's eyes pleading him to relax. "Tell me what you really want."

The gentle girl was still shaking from surprise. "M-money." She finally said. "I want money."

"Money?"

"M-my father… he n-needs them."

Piko sat in his chair calm as before but his mind was racing with different thoughts. Something was wrong with the picture. It never occured to him that Lapis would ask him a favor. A favor of money. Here's a girl, bright as day saying all she wanted from him was money. It somehow amused him as if he was putting random pieces of puzzles together to create an odd picture.

"I don't want to marry you." She said again, braver. "I only want the cash." Lapis stood tall and stiff waiting for his response.

"Okay." The silver haired teen answered after a while. "You go out and enjoy the party. I already have everything planned out."

"Already?" Lapis asked as she twiddled her fingers wondering what she should say next. But when she couldn't think of anything, she nodded sincerely and made her way out the door.

"Tonio," said Piko. "What time is it?"

"Half an hour until six." Was the butlers reply.

"SeeU, Iroha," he grinned. "Are you ready?"

The two maids nodded and made their way out the door. After Piko checked the pockets in his tux, Piko and his remaining two companions went out and into the hall where the party was being held.

* * *

><p>Piko always wondered why people wasted a long hour of their time getting ready for a one night party. He leaned against the wall next to the exit as he took a sip of his cold drink. The party didn't start but the hall was clamorous. The women wore their highest heels and the men wore their most expensive suits. He stood next to Yuuma watching Tonio slowly dance with Prima in the middle of the dancehall.<p>

It was then when Piko started to wonder why human beings existed.

It made him wonder why humans treated poorly to one another. Why waste money buying gowns you'll wear for only one night when you could give away to the people in need? Why not donate? Piko started to wonder if he was one of those people.

As if on cue, the orchestra finished their piece and when Gakupo walked down the gleaming, polished halls, the entire building pulsed as if a God were about to a pay a visit. Piko smirked when he caught sight of Gakupo wearing the top hat he bought at Eden. It didn't perfectly fit his image but it soon would.

The orchestra played another piece when Piko saw Sir Aoki prating and the look of the guests when they couldn't find a way to escape from his endless chattering. It amused him what this party could do to people. But he became more amused when he reminded himself that he knew something others didn't. It was undivulged.

Piko began to skitter around the room when he caught sight of Iroha standing on the second floor waving to him. He nodded to her and paid attention to where he was going so the young prince wouldn't bump into anyone. He saw Lapis sitting nervously at a table and laughing uneasily when people came up to talk to her. Sir Aoki was a feet away from her talking to men wearing fancy suits and trying to create contracts with people all over the world. He passed by Ring who looked very tired as she looked around the room muttering, "Where's SeeU and Iroha?" And for a quick second, Piko felt sorry for her. He knew they were supposed to be catering at the party but instead, he ordered them to do something else.

He made his way through the crowded hall nodding at the guests who greeted him. When he caught sight of a tall man with brown hair standing awkwardly in the crowd not knowing what to do, and a girl wearing a simple white dress standing next to him, Piko beamed and created a path toward them.

"Hello," he said, eyeing the two guests.

"Hello," the tall man responded. Big Al and the cyborg bowed once and showed him the invitation. "Thank you for inviting us."

"Are you having fun?" Piko joked.

"We... we just arrived."

Piko eyed the duo with his usual expressionless eyes. He caught site of Miki and viewed her a while before turning back to Big Al. "If you want, we can go somewhere quiet."

"Oh?"

"Yes, follow me." Piko turned around and headed for the stairs that led to his room. Big Al glanced around wondering if he should follow or not. But in the end, the tall man and his creation decided to follow the young teen. After all, talking to someone you know in a quiet room is better than standing alone in the crowded hall feeling left out.

* * *

><p>Piko led the way as Big Al and Miki followed closely behind. The aura between them was filled with tension but no one dared to do anything about it. At one point, Piko stopped the silence and said, "I want her."<p>

Immediately, Big Al sighed a tired sigh as he replied, "I already told you my answer before. You can't have her."

"Why not?"

"I believe I already told you my past. I promised myself. I will not repeat my mistake."

"Not all promises can be kept." Said Piko, halting where he stood. Piko turned around to face the duo with one hand resting on a door handle next to him.

"You think-"

"There are certain ones that are necessary to break."

Big Al huffed with dismay. "I told you, I won't."

"Oh?" Piko grinned as he slowly began to open the door. "Are you sure?"

"I am-"

"Dad!" a childish voice from inside the room halted the grown man from talking anymore. Big Al watched with disbelief when he saw someone running toward him from inside the room. He saw a small smirk grow on Piko's face as the young teen stepped aside to let Oliver hug him. Big Al didn't hesitate to do the same.

"Oliver." He spoke, unable to calm his voice from the surprise.

"Dad, I missed you!" Oliver hugged, not letting go.

"How did you…" Big Al stopped when he saw a certain blonde widow inside the room. To Big Al, she was beautiful as when he first saw her. She looked sweet wearing a simple white dress. She wasn't just beautiful, she was _very_ beautiful. "Ann…" he breathed. When the tall man realized what was happening, he pushed the boy out of his way and stepped back in sadness. Big Al didn't feel as though he had the right to speak or even make contact with his wife and son. The mistake he made many years ago reminded him that he shouldn't go near them.

"Dad?" Oliver said, frowing as he reached to make contact with his fathers sleeve.

The man walked backwards with the staccato steps of someone carrying a load too heavy for him. Oliver let out a sudden twitch of surprise when Sweet Ann placed her delicate hand on the boys shoulder. Even Piko was surprised and stepped backward when he found Sweet Ann standing besides Oliver and himself.

"Al," the mother of the boy spoke calmly. When the lost spouse didn't reply, Sweet Ann took one step closer to the man. For every step she took, the man imitated her by stepping back. Big Al couldn't run away from his family forever. He was caught when his back made contact against the wall. Now this time, when she approached him, he didn't move. Big Al didn't dare make eye contact with anyone. Instead, he looked down at his worn-out shoes. Sweet Ann's face didn't reveal any emotion when she looked at Big Al.

"Stop," Big Al muttered. "Don't come any closer."

Sweet Ann didn't listen to him. She took another step forward.

"Ann." Big Al spoke, his arms behind his back from embarrassment. "I…"

"Idiot." She whispered, not able to hold in a tear she secretly kept any longer as she leaped to hug him. "You dummy!"

"I... I can't-"

"Daddy," Oliver spoke as he approached and tugged on his father's arm. "I missed you."

"You-"

"He's right." Sweet Ann cut him off, finally letting go of the grown man. "I... I missed you."

"James misses you too. He's at home waiting for you to come home." Said Oliver. "I told him you were coming back home tonight."

"Al," Piko spoke from behind Oliver. The three family members shook with surprise as they remembered the prince and his companions were watching their every move. They stood from tallest to shortest as Piko eyed the tallest member of the family and said, "You know your mistake and paid the price. Your sin is forgiven. Everyone makes mistakes."

"Girly man's right," shouted Iroha, smiling from inside the room. She plopped on Piko's bed with SeeU as she shouted, "learn to accept!"

"Accept?" the grown man whispered, looking utterly confused.

"That's right." Piko then turned to face Sweet Ann and nodded at her.

Sweet Ann stood straight and mouthed something. Oliver looked at her pleadingly for support as she placed her hands on her face to hide the red cue forming on her face. "Will you… come back?" She whispered.

The grown man standing next to her didn't know what to do. He no longer felt ashamed of his rank and didn't care about anything in the world. He couldn't decide the right words to say next. "Can I?" He asked.

Sweet Ann nodded as she slowly began to reveal her heated face. Her face wasn't red from anger. It was red from embarrassment and hope. Both Big Al and Oliver grinned knowing what it was.

"I promise not to be a bad father." He said. "I promise I won't make the same mistake."

"Then it's settled."

The family smiled at each other until someone coughed from behind. The family looked back to see Piko again but this time, he was annoyed. "Al," he started. "You have your family back. Shouldn't I get something in return?"

"W-what?" Big Al stood in shock, a little annoyed by the disturbance. "Miki?"

Piko nodded.

"I…" the grown man stopped to watch his family and his creation standing next to him. He was lost in his mind until Oliver tugged on his shirt. Big Al nodded and knew what to do. He let go of Oliver and turned to reach for Miki. "What do you think?" He asked the girl. "Do you want to stay with Piko?"

The female cyborg turned to face Piko and then back to Al's family. A second later, she tiptoed to reach Al's height and whispered something in his ear.

"Well then," the man said when Miki finished. "I guess it's final." He turned to face Piko with a warm smile. "Piko, please take good care of her."

Piko grinned as Iroha and SeeU began to cheer and run to hug their lost friend. "Oh," he began. "We sure will."

Big Al and his family turned to leave which left Piko and his friends behind. When SeeU was hugging Miki, Piko grabbed Iroha by the arm to make her face him.

"What?" She said, unpleased by the disturbance.

Piko cracked a smile when he said, "Just a minute ago, you called me girly_ man_ instead of girly_ boy_. What happened?"

The Hello-Kitty lover pouted and crossed her arms. "Nothing. I thought you deserved it. It's just a little promotion."

"A _"promotion?"_ I'm amazed a girl like you knows that word."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean? Huh?" Iroha began to payfully punch Piko as the others watched them smiling. While everyone in the room smiled with joy, Piko didn't join the fun. He wasn't in the mood to be celebrating. Even though his plan was a success, now there was only one chore left to do.

* * *

><p>SeeU, Iroha, Tonio and Yuuma headed back to the dancehall to do their job while the maids awaited their punishment. Piko stayed back in his room alongside with Miki. In the room, Piko leaned against the closed door as Miki stood next to him standing still as always waiting for a command from her master. There was something Piko couldn't figure out. Even though he met the cyborg before at certain places here and there and won the battle against Big Al, it bothered him how she hadn't spoken a single word to him since the day she once left.<p>

"Miki," said Piko.

Piko half expected her to answer a quick yes but the girl didn't reply back. Instead, she gazed into his eyes waiting for him to go on.

Piko sighed as he looked back at her. "Why," he started. "why are you not talking to me?"

She still didn't reply.

"Is it something I did?"

No one knew for sure if the cyborg was installed to hold in certain emotions. If one had to guess, they would think the cyborg was trying to think of something. A plan. The android went straight to her masters desk to grab a notepad and a pen scattered on his desk and came back to him and quickly started scribbling furiously on the notepad not stopping for a second to think.

_Master did nothing wrong._

Her actions surprised Piko but he didn't show it. He calmly said, "Are you sure?"

_Yes._

Piko crossed him arms. "Then why aren't you saying a word to me?"

The cyborg seemed to think for a second before writing again. This time, she took her time placing each character on the paper.

_Master ordered not to talk._

The prince reread the words written on the paper a few times in shock. _I... ordered her not to talk? _"When?"

_When Al came to retreive me._ Miki pulled the notepad away and scribbled more onto it. _Master also commanded me to follow Al._

Her sweet words she wrote to him amazed Piko. He snatched the paper away from her and looked down at the floor. It never occured to Piko that he went on a crazy adventure just to get her back because of the words he spoke without knowing. But now he fixed everything. Or, at least, almost everything.

"Miki," he commanded. "I order you to speak to me again."

The cyborg grinned as she replied a sweet answer, "Yes."

Grinning, they went back to the dancehall where the party was held on their own pace. Piko knew he couldn't lose her again. There still might be a day when Miki would leave him and he wouldn't be able to save her. So that is why Piko chose that time to cherish the moment when they walked to the dancehall together as he courageously reached his hand over to hers to hold her hand and walk besides her.

* * *

><p>Piko sat down with a slice of cake as the three maids began to cater trays filled with glasses of wine. He watched Miki doing her job as he slowly took his time taking tiny bites of his cake. Piko took his time until a sound of a spoon ticking against a wine glass made him swallow in surprise, and for a second, he felt a wave of anger because of one reason: he didn't get to savor the last bite of his cake.<p>

It was almost comical how quickly everyone took their seats. People who sat next to Piko and Lapis congratulated the soon-to-be-couple. When the waiters and waitresses began to place trays filled with goods from the kitchen to the tables, the guests couldn't wait to taste the food. The smell of roasted vegetables, the savory meat, the crisp greens, and creamy cheese filled the air and people were dying to get a bite of it.

Gakupo and Sir Aoki came up to the stage, both smiling as if they held the world in the palm of their hand.

"Thank you for coming." Said Gakupo, tilting his top hat to the side. "I would like to thank everyone who took time off from their busy schedule to attend our fancy party."

"Will Piko and Lapis join us up in the stage?" the Aoki father ordered.

Both did what they were told as the crowd began to cheer for the two children. Piko noticed Lapis feeling uneasy as she began to go up the stage first. After she did, he followed her dauntlessly up the stage without a care in the world.

"To Piko and Lapis," Gakupo smiled, raising his chalice to the air. "The future leaders."

Sir Aoki repeated the toast, but neither of the couple sounded delighted.

Time went by as the crowd either ate and chatted with one another or danced in the dance floor. The whole time, Piko sat in his chair watching his guests and the movement of his family. There are many things a person must be able to do. The polite manners are essential. The ability to stay calm in any situation is a must. But sometimes, the most important thing a living being can do is watch and wait. And that is what Piko did. He watched and waited until he decided the time was right.

When Piko felt the majority of the guests starting to get drunk from drinking too much, he took that time to gallantly go up to the stage with Tonio and Yuuma following close behind and cue to the orchestra to stop playing their harmonic piece.

"Excuse me." He said loudly, watching the guests. "Like my father said earlier, I would like to thank everyone again for coming." A series of claps and whistles filled across the room which made him grin with pleasure. "I hope you enjoyed the party tonight. However, before you leave, I wish to tell you all a story. But before I do, let me ask you something. Sir Aoki," he began. "Do you want me to marry your daughter?"

The Aoki father boomed with laughter and gave two thumbs up. "Why, of course!" he shouted. "It's my dream to see you two together! Don't they look lovely together as a couple?" He said to the tables around him. Up on the stage, Piko winced but grinned doing so.

"I'm not sure if you want your daughter to marry to a family even poorer than you already are."

The crowd stopped talking altogether and some even dropped their utensils.

"Poor?" one guest shouted, laughing. "That's unreasonable."

Some people dared to join in as Piko sighed and pulled out a small envelope from his pocket.

"I've always wondered how it's like to marry to a poor family. Two poor families living together under one roof. Isn't that wonderful?"

Sir Aoki blushed red with anger as he stood up violently from his seat and shouted, "What nonsense!"

Piko grinned slyly. "But it's true."

A wave of gasp filled the room as Sir Aoki waved it away. "That's not true. We are-"

"Why not be honest for once and tell us all why you really want us to get married?" Piko smugged. "A good father would listen to his daughter's wishes. A father who cares about his own daughter would know that Lapis certainly doesn't wish to get married at a young age."

"Lapis!" Sir Aoki cried to his daughter. "It's not... it's not true! We- I mean, you-"

"Your home was a very interesting visit. I've never seen a royal owning a big house without many servants. In fact, I believe I only met one when we last visited."

"Th-they were on vacation!" Sir Aoki argued. "We... everyone needs a break."

"Oh?" Piko sighed with pity. "Is that so? Then would you be kind enough to explain to me why your daughter came into my room a few hours ago and practically _begged_ me for money?"

All eyes slowly started to shift from Sir Aoki to Lapis. Lapis, who was sitting on her chair, was looking at the ground in shame with her cheeks turning to the color of crimson. Whispers filled the room when Lapis didn't repsond to her father or talk back to Piko denying everything the young prince just said. Piko knew the Aoki family was going through a hard time. He knew they were in a bigger trouble than they already were thanks to him for exposing their secret. That was when he decided he had enough and shifted the topic to the main course.

"Some might say Gakupo is a good ruler." Piko started. "However, I disagree."

It was quiet by the time Piko started to open the letter. And when Piko lifted a small picture in the air to show the crowd, the room was filled with silence no more. It turned loud. It was unbearable. In the picture, there were two adults smiling at the camera while one carried a small child in her arms. One of the adults was Gakupo but with shorter hair. The other adult carrying the small child wasn't Luka. It was just a look-alike of Luka. Her long golden hair reached down to her waist, smiling at the camera with her piercing blue eyes as she cradled the baby on her arms. Scribbled on the bottom corner of the picture was "Piko" written right underneath it. The guests howled with nonsense not because of the child. It was because of the woman. The the item on her ring finger on her left hand caught the surprise of many guests. The clothes the woman wore in the picture was unspeakable. A simple picture of a woman wearing clothings of black and white. She was a maid. No. She was not only a maid. She was more than that.

"Lily..." Gakupo whispered, shaking violently as he stood up from his seat. The so-called "king" hustled to the stage but stopped when he Tonio and Yuuma worked together to stop the bloodthirsty madman from approaching any closer.

"Once upon a time," the boy began, ignoring the agonizing cries of his father. "There lived a man who was loved by everyone in town. He was destined to be the next leader. The king was innocent and charming when it came to politics. However, what the people didn't know was that he hid a secret from his people. He married in secret. The wife everyone knew as his first wife who came from a bourgeois family. She was a middle class but that was considered safe. But in reality, the first spouse happened to be his former servant. A simple slave labor who no one saw and never knew from the start. What would royals think if they knew a high class married someone from a low level servant? I," Piko announced, pointing to himself, "am one of them. How does it feel to find out your precious ruler lied to you?"

"Impossible!" a female royal exclaimed.

"Married a commoner? A slave?" a male from an elite family cried. "What were you thinking?"

"Now, now, now," with a clap of his hands, Piko grinned as he watched his puppets quiet down to finish his hearing. "I've always wondered. How would you feel if a slave were to step in as the next leader? What would he do? What would he command? Which rules would he change? What would happen to the _class structure_? Would this have ever happened if the past never started?"

Not one soul dared to say anything as Piko jumped off the stage, ignoring his fathers constant screams, and made his way toward the table Gakupo used to sit. He brandished a knife he found on a table and snickered as he saw the shocked faces of the guests. Piko took the knife and stuck it into Gakupo's half eaten cake when he approached to his table. He watched the horror faces of everyone surrounding around the child as he turned around and started to go up the stairs as if nothing happened. Sir Aoki dropped his chalice to the floor as the assembly began to whisper amongst themselves. King Gakupo worked hard for many years to obtain his high and mighty title. It only took five minutes to drag him down to the bottom.

"Well?" The young prince asked the crowd. "The future depends on what actions you choose to do. What will you do now?"

"Pi-"

"Human beings are definitely the worst kinds alive. We care too deeply about our status and how to raise it when we can. The reason why I was kind enough to expose the secret today is because I've had enough. I've had enough living my life filled with countless lies and receiving royalty when I don't deserve it. I was suffocated. I was suffocating because of the lies I've had to keep in to myself for many years. But now I've had enough. I want to be... free."

"Piko!" Gakupo shouted to the young teen.

Before Piko completely vanished, he turned around one last time and snickered at Gakupo saying, "That hat fits you very well."

Gakupo was no longer considered an untouchable god. He proved even people like himself are only human. Like every other human, one eventually loses their innocence.

* * *

><p>In the middle of the night after the party, Piko was asleep. Or, to be more precise, he wasn't. The young prince was only pretending to be asleep. The reason why he couldn't sleep was because he knew something was bound to happen. Something was going to happen because of the mad hatter. After hours of lying on his bed, Piko was right. He heard footsteps out in the hall and soft sounds of something growing in rapid speed outside the window. It didn't feel heavy but it sounded dangerous. The door to his room slowly opened and the intruder didn't bother turning on the lights. Piko heard the footsteps approaching closer and waited for the prowlers' action. And when the time came, he felt a pair of hard dry hands closing in on his throat.<p>

"You…" a drunken voice said to him.

The boy with heterochromia slowly opened his eyes to find a drunken man leaning next to him with his hands on his throat. The smell of alcohol spread around the room and oxygen began to vanish as Piko's father slowly started to squeeze his tiny throat. Normally, this would scare a person when someone is trying to murder you. But Piko stayed calm in his position. He knew fate finally arrived. But the fate wasn't his. One second, Gakupo had his hands around the boys' throat, and the next, Tonio appeared out of nowhere, standing next to him with the kings hands cupped together swiftly as if he was going to arrest the king himself.

Piko grinned when he realized that his plan worked. He knew Gakupo was going to do something that night so he had ordered Tonio to hide under his bed to hide until Gakupo came and fell into his trap. Piko watched Gakupo struggle to free himself from Tonio's grasp until he noticed he was starting to have a difficult time breathing and the floor he was on was slowly starting to heat. His eyes slowly turned to outside his window and widened in dismay when he caught sight of a mass amount of a light color blowing madly against the window. The young teen sat on his bed frozen in surprise until the answer came to his head. The crowd from earlier realized what they needed to do. They were killing their ruler. The treaty has been broken. However, in Gakupo's mind, nothing was over. Murdering the evidence was the best way to be judicious.

He quickly started to wonder what was going on in Gakupo's mind as Miki suddenly appeared in his doorway and ran to her master. She grabbed his hand and started leading Piko outside without him ordering her to go. He watched Tonio do the hard work and force Gakupo to go outside with him.

Gakupo tugged and pushed without a care in a world what people would think if they saw him in his current state. "No!" he screamed, eyeing Piko with his blazing red eyes. "You're going to die here with me. You're not going to escape!"

"Sir, please-"

"Let go of me! Do you want to be arrested? I'm a king! I have the power to control everything!"

As they succeeded in managing to reach the first floor, there was a soft sound of a boy crying. A boy was in the middle of the room surrounded by flames coming from every direction.

"Master," said Miki, pointing to the lost boy in the middle of the room. "There is someone there."

"Ryuto!" Piko shouted but the little boy didn't answer. Ryuto stood in the middle of the blazing fire, crying instead of finding a way to escape. The sight of him angered Piko. _Why is he standing in the middle of nowhere when he should be escaping?_ Then what happened next startled him. Miki, without him giving her a command, let go of his hand moved away from the group to save the lost boy.

"Miki!" Piko cried but Tonio managed to stop him from going anywhere. Tonio had both his master and the king captured in his strong arms and led them outside. Piko watched Miki the whole time as he went, but before he made it safely out the door, the last sound he heard was Ryuto screaming and a series objects dropping down from the sky. He regretted letting her go. His warm hands turned cold when the temperature outside made contact with his hands.

The young teen found the two maids and Yuuma already outside as Yuuma softly whispered in Iroha's ear, trying ease her from the pain. SeeU stood on the other side with her hands locked with Iroha's and carefully watching for other survivors from the fire. When the time felt right, Tonio let Piko go and the young teen watched people with every shapes and sizes gathering buckets of water to clean out the blazing fire. Only the children and a few adults seem to be quivering from fright, unable to move. He silently watched them standing and not do anything to help. Then, Piko thought of something uncanny. To Piko, that word, _fright_, sounds impossibly beautiful, gloriously uncomplicated. He had a very unnatural mind indeed.

There was something strange about the fire, but Piko wasn't exactly sure what it was. Everything in sight was sere. He found himself holding in a smile as he looked at all the sad faces around him. Then he thought, _"Should I be worried, too?"_ But it was so unexpected, so bright, and, for the moment, so unexplainable that he prized the moment.

However, it is not considered prized if someone was missing.

"We have another survivor!" a fireman yelled as he and a group of men ran toward the burning house to retrieve a lost boy. The boy was Ryuto. When Piko saw Ryuto by himself, he knew something was wrong. For a second, he felt a jolt of hatred. He made his way toward his younger brother and grabbed his arm; causing the little boy to scream in pain.

"Where's Miki?" the silver haired teen wanted to know.

"It hurts!"

"Where's Miki?" Piko said again, but this time, it sounded more urgent.

Even Ryuto, who never once seemed to care about his brothers feelings, seemed to notice the harshness of his brothers' voice as he let out a small cry saying, "Inside."

Without a second thought, Piko ran toward the house ignoring the guards ordering him to stop. His feet moved on its own without him knowing. Piko brushed past the entrance swiftly as a fox. The fire was hot and warm with the air around him turning deadly contagious. He saw various objects scattered around the floor and broken into little pieces. Eventually, something seared his arm but Piko kept going. Not one part of his body seemed to be able to rethink of his actions as Piko managed to run toward the middle of the hall where his friend laid still, not moving an inch.

"Miki!"

The cyborg looked up at the caliginous dusk when she heard her name. They saw each other and didn't say anything else. Sweat poured all around his body as Piko tried to breath for oxygen rarely scattered around in the air. He watched the cyborg not say anything as he noticed a small amount of her body burnt and slowly melting due to overheat. Miki was deformed. She was an object no longer needed, but no matter what she does or looks, she somehow managed to look beautiful in Piko's eyes.

"Miki." The master said again.

"Ma…s…ter." The lone cyborg replied, slowly reaching her hand to her owner.

"Miki!" Piko shouted, ignoring the cramps in his body as he placed his knees on the ground to reach her height. The pieces of wood burned his bare hands as he tried to free her from the fallen stacks of tables. "You're... g-going to be... f-free."

By the time he managed to free his friend, the first thing Piko did was grab her hand. The warmth he wanted from before finally entered his hand again. A single tear rolled down the prince's cheek and it caught him by surprise. Piko never cried. He stood unguarded holding onto the androids hand in shock. What shocked him even more was when the girl used her other metallic hand to brush away the tear from his face, leaving behind a mush of black dirt from the fire. They faced each other without a word as the cyborg made the next move and kissed his cheek as she pulled him in for a delicate hug.

"Master, please do not be sad." She said, her voice slowly dying.

"Miki..."

"Master, should we head outside?" The cyborg asked, slowly standing up from the ground.

Piko nodded as he helped her up. And when she finally did, they both turned around and did what they had to do. As every second passed, more chaos entered the broken mansion. Small pieces of the ceiling slowly trembled down, then, slowly, more began to join. The rest of the night continued to pass with the cycle continuing. Eventually, the madness ended and the air slowly began to bring back the oxygen it needed to recover.

The whole world heard of the dreadful news and people began to gossip and murmur amongst themselves of the burned mansion and the lost people. Most importantly, they began to argue who should be the next leader. Eventually, the word died out and no one dared to speak of the day ever again. It slowly turned into a day where people reminded themselves of the traitors in the world. No one knew exactly where the prince and the moppet went. Some thought they died in the fire but some disagreed and argued they managed to escape and flee to another country. However, what they did know for sure was the fact that the prince will always be next to his friend and companion, the cyborg.

**The End.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>My Girlfriend is a Cyborg, But I Don't Care<strong>_** finally finished!**

**I was rereading the past chapters and I was surprised. In my authors' notes, I write a lot. I know I write long sentences but I didn't know I write that much. o_o**

**Be on alert for a new SeeUxSeeWoo story coming soon~ I got this amazing idea while I was in school today and I feel like I need to publish it soon. I guess you should wait for three stories to come out anytime soon! :)**

**So… is this goodbye? NOOOOO that's not true! I'm sure we'll meet again when I create new fanfics or if I review your stories! :) I hope we meet again~ ^^**


End file.
